The Key to Her Heart
by dancesonmoonlight
Summary: Based off of Don Bluth's Anastasia, Princess Dawn of Summerfaire is offering a royal reward to anyone who can find her missing sister, Marianne. A con man, Roland, and a sorcerer's apprentice, Bog, manage to find a young woman who looks exactly like the missing princess. But little do they know a dark curse haunts the young woman...
1. Of Darkness and Fire

The Winterblood palace glimmered brightly against the night sky. Horse drawn carriages, and Model T tourers and coaches drove through the palace gates, carrying party guests. Winterblood was celebrating the engagement of Princess Dawn to Prince Samuel, or Sunny, as the young boy insisted on being called, of Autumnsun. The prince and princess were to be wed in twelve years time to solidify the alliance between Winterblood and Autumnsun. It was an event worth celebrating, and many people of import showed up to the engagement party bearing gifts for the young royals.

The palace ballroom was filled with guests, either chatting away or waltzing on the dance floor. Tables of food stretched along the ballroom walls, and a corner of the room was dedicated to engagement presents. At the front of the ballroom sat the royal families of Winterblood and Autumnsun: the Edelweiss family and the Feradae family. A tiny, seven year old Sunny slouched in his chair, a giant frown on his face. He was dark skinned and splotched with freckles. His brown hair spiked up despite his mother's efforts to slick it back. Sunny grimaced; he was tired of waiting. He wanted to open his presents now. Suddenly a six year old girl with wild blonde hair and light blue eyes ran up to Sunny and kissed him hard on the cheek.

"Now you got cooties!" the girl teased. Sunny wiped his cheek, making sounds of disgust.

"Dawn, you're mean!" Sunny said to the girl. Dawn just giggled as she ran off. Another girl ran up to Sunny, a little out of breath. She was a long haired brunette with chocolate brown eyes and was a couple of years older than the prince.

"Sunny, did you see where Dawn went?" the girl asked. Sunny kept wiping his face.

"Marianne, Dawn gave me cooties!" Sunny whined. Marianne let out a small laugh.

"That's okay, I know how to get rid of them. You use the cootie shot," Marianne reassured. Sunny gasped.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Not one bit," She took Sunny's arm gently. Tracing her finger along his arm, she sang, "Circle, circle, dot, dot, now you got the cootie shot. Circle, circle, square, square, now you got it everywhere," Sunny looked at his arm.

"So, no more cooties?" he asked.

"No more cooties forever," Marianne said. Sunny's face lit up. Dawn came running back, planting another kiss on Sunny's cheek.

"Now you got two cooties!" she laughed. Sunny hopped out of his chair.

"Ha ha! I got the cootie shot! I can't get cooties anymore!" Sunny said triumphantly.

"Nuh-uh! The cootie shot doesn't work! So you still have cooties!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't! Now you're going to get cooties!" Sunny began to chase after Dawn, who screamed as she ran away from him. Suddenly, the two were scooped up by their fathers, Lord Edelweiss and Lord Feradae.

"My goodness! Why are the two of you screaming?" Lord Feradae asked.

"Dawn gave me cooties!" Sunny said, pointing at Dawn.

"Dawn, what are you doing giving Sunny cooties?" Lord Edelweiss asked. Dawn simply giggled. Her father held Dawn in both his hands. "No more cooties, okay, young lady? Or you won't be able to open your presents," Dawn gasped, and nodded. Lord Edelweiss smiled, and set Dawn down. "Now, go sit with your sister. we have a surprise for you and Sunny," Dawn sat with Marianne behind their older siblings while Sunny practically jumped out of his father's arms and climbed back up onto his seat.

The two kings walked over to the excited children, and slipped necklaces over their heads. Dawn received a gold locket in the shape of a heart, with a rose design engraved in the metal. Sunny received a small gold key. The key's top was carved out of pink stone in the shape of a rose. Dawn's eyes brightened, but Sunny just frowned.

"Now this locket is very special," Lord Edelweiss said to Dawn, "It can't be opened unless by the key Sunny has. Both were made in Summerfaire, where you and Sunny are going to go when you get older to have a very special party,"

"I wanna open it!" Dawn said, trying to pry the locket open. Her father kissed the top of her head.

"Not until your older, my dear," Dawn let the locket go and pouted.

"I don't like it," Sunny said, taking the necklace off.

"Why not, Sunny?" Lord Feradae asked.

"It has a flower on it. Flowers are for girls," Sunny replied. Lord Feradae laughed.

"Flowers have special meanings, my boy. You'll understand in time," He patted Sunny's head. "Now, I need to go let our magicians know its time to start their show, okay?"

As the two kings walked away, Sunny handed the necklace to Marianne.

"You can have it," he said. Marianne smiled, appreciating how pretty it was, and slipped it over her head, hiding the key under the collar of her dress.

The lights in the ballroom began to dim. The party guests all gasped in delight, knowing the Autumnsun magicians were going to perform soon. However, Lord Feradae looked confused.

"I thought they weren't supposed to start until seven," Lord Edelweiss said, looking at his watch.

"They aren't," Lord Feradae replied. Suddenly, the doors to the ballroom crashed open, and a man in a dark red coat and black pants came strutting into the ballroom. He had long, brown hair and a finely trimmed mustache. A mix of confusion and fear echoed through the ballroom as the crowd parted, allowing the man to walk freely up to where the royal families sat. Lord Edelweiss scowled.

"Revek. What are you doing here?" he hissed. The man in red grinned a smile of yellowed teeth.

"Your Majesty. I had heard there was a party at the palace. Forgive my tardiness. It seems my invitation had gone missing,"

"You weren't invited, Revek, I'm surprised you were allowed past the gates,"

"What can I say? I'm very charismatic,"

"What did you do to my guards?!"

"Nothing permanent, I assure you," Revek swirled his fingers, and a touch of purple billowed from his fingertips.

"You're...a magician then?" Lord Feradae asked. Revek let out a laugh.

"Is that what they call me now? I hardly think 'magician' is a qualifying term for the royal enchanter of Winterblood,"

" _Former_ enchanter, after discovering the foul magics you were dealing with," Lord Edelweiss spat. Revek's grin quickly vanished.

"Yes, former. Stripped of my title and power because of a simple difference of opinion," Revek reached into his coat pocket. "A foolish mistake, Your Majesty," Revek pulled out a black, glass talisman with a horned skull carved into it. He held it up high, and a strong wind blew through the hall. Purple lightning shot across the ceiling, and a crack of thunder roared across the ballroom. Screams rang out, and Lord Feradae motioned Sunny and the Edelweiss children to leave the ballroom. Revek pointed at Lord Edelweiss.

"By the dark powers vested in me, I curse you, Lord Edelweiss, and your family! I will not rest until I see every last one of you dead!" Revek let out an evil laugh, and in a flash, he vanished.

For the next several months, Winterblood fell into dark times. Severe storms ravaged the coasts, halting trade to a complete stop. Food became scarce, illness was more prevalent with the lack of medicines, and people were losing hope, and their tempers. The cry for new leadership began to ring louder and louder as the months went on. Efforts to quiet the talk of rebellion failed, and soon riots began to break out. Revek was greatly pleased with the outcome of his curse, until the night the rioters attacked the palace.

"What are you fools doing?" Revek yelled as the rioters mobbed his home. "I'm on your side!" His words did little to calm the flames of anger, and, despite his magic, Revek soon found himself outnumbered. The rioters tied the man up and ransacked his home of magical treasures, anything that looked like it would sell well. Revek watched helplessly as one rioter pocketed the glass talisman. They then set fire to Revek's home, leaving the screaming sorcerer to his fate.

Mobs burst through the palace gates, carrying torches and guns. Windows were shattered, doors were kicked down, and gunfire went off. Dawn and Marianne were hastily dragged by their nurse through a hallway of shrieking servants, trying to escape the mayhem. She led the two into the kitchen, where she opened the door to the wine cellar. She ushered them down, quickly closing the door behind her. The nurse then pushed hard against the wine rack, moving it slowly, revealing a door. She unlocked it and pushed the girls inside. The nurse quickly followed, taking the two girls by their hands and rushing them down the dark path.

They came out of the back section of the palace, which was burning in some areas. Dawn was crying, and eventually stopped running. The nurse picked the young girl up, using her free hand to grab Marianne. They ran to the closest train station, trying to push through the chaos of the crowd. At one point, Marianne's hand slipped out of her nurse's, and she was swallowed up in the sea of people. Marianne called out, tears forming in her eyes. She was dwarfed by the people at the station, and was being pushed around violently. Suddenly, a final push sent her crashing down onto the railroad tracks, and her head hit the metal rail hard. Marianne's vision swirled, and soon all she saw was black.

Revek opened his eyes, surrounded by the charred remains of his home. He moved his arms, and the burned rope fell off his body. He looked down at his hands, and saw that his skin was pure white and tightly stretched across his bones. He stood up shakily, feeling his skin creak and snap as he moved. Did he somehow survive the fire? Revek touched his face. His lips had been completely burned off, revealing nothing but his teeth. His hair was gone and his ears were shriveled. His eyes were nothing but black pits. Revek soon realized in horror that he wasn't alive, not really. He had died in that fire, but something was holding him back, keeping him from moving on. The curse, he realized. The curse wasn't complete. An Edelweiss still lived. Revek let out a roar of frustration. He walked out of his burnt home, tattered clothes clinging to his skin. He pulled his coat over his face, and headed into the city.

Revek made his way to his bookshop, which doubled as his study. He lowered his coat from his face, relieved he didn't run into anyone on the way. Suddenly, he felt a presence. It was a unique presence, something Revek hadn't felt before. He turned around, and saw a young boy, no more than thirteen, staring straight at him. The boy had black hair, a long nose, and vivid blue eyes. Revek jumped back slightly, surprised by the boy, but the boy just sighed.

"Not another one…" he heard the boy mumble under his breath as the lad began to walk straight past Revek. Revek squinted hard. His dark eyes widened as he realized it was magic emanating from the boy.

"Hey!" Revek called out. The boy bolted, but Revek pursued after him. He reached out and grabbed the boy by his coat sleeve.

"Mother says I'm not supposed to talk to you!" the boy shouted. He had an accent that inflected his vowels. This boy was clearly not from around here.

"What kind of lad sees someone like me and just simply walks by? And what do you mean 'not talk to me'? You don't even know me!" Revek exclaimed. The boy kept looking at the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry you and all the other ghosts I've run into haven't passed into the next world, but I can't help you. Now, I can't be seen talking to you or people will think I'm crazy," The boy tried to shove off Revek's grip, but the sorcerer held tight.

"I'm no ghost, son," Revek said in a low voice. The boy's eyes widened, and he reached out to touch Revek's face. Revek allowed it, and the boy's hand shot back once he felt his skin.

"What...what are you?" he asked. Revek was quiet for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"I am a powerful sorcerer, my dear boy, bound to this world by the foolish actions of others. But whatever I am isn't nearly as important as what _you_ are,"

"What I am?"

"Yes, lad. I can sense great magic in you. And it's clear you know about it, since you were not fazed in the slightest by the sight of a living corpse," Revek stroked his chin. "You can speak to the dead. A difficult task even for the most skilled of magicians. It seems a waste to keep all that raw talent hidden," The boy looked down at his hands.

"You really think I'm magic?"

"I don't think, boy, I know! Why don't you come with me and we'll put it to the test?" The boy looked around, making sure they were alone. He grinned up at Revek, a mouth full of crooked teeth.

"I once turned a rat into a can," he said proudly.

"A natural! Oh, this will be interesting. Tell me, young man, what do you go by?"

"My name is Bog," the boy replied.

"Bog? A unique name for a unique boy. You may call me...Kaiser,"

Marianne woke up in a hospital bed. Everything was a blur of white. She rubbed her eyes, and realized she was staring up at a florescent light. She went to sit up, but a shock of pain cut through her head. Marianne brought her hands up to her head, and realized her hair was all gone, replaced by gauze. A doctor in a white coat came up to Marianne, holding a clipboard.

"Ah. And she awakens. Tell me, my dear, how are you feeling?" Marianne looked at the doctor, confused. "That was one nasty cut you had. Unfortunately, we had to cut your hair so we could stitch it up properly, but don't worry, it'll grow back. Now, what's your name?"

"My...my name?" Marianne asked.

"Yes. Your name. We need to get in contact with your family." Marianne was quiet for a moment.

"Mary?"

"So, your name is Mary?"

"Anne?"

"...Is it Mary or is it Anne?"

"Yes?" The doctor said the names out loud, and realization spread across his face.

"Oh, it's Marianne. That's the fifth Marianne this week. Popular name. Is there a last name that goes with it?"

"I…I don't know," Marianne held her head.

"You don't know?"

"Where...where am I?" The doctor was quiet. He moved closer to Marianne.

"Marianne, tell me honestly, do you know what today is?" Marianne squeezed her eyes shut.

"No," she replied. The doctor scribbled something on his clipboard.

"Do you know who your father and mother are?" he asked. Tears started to form in Marianne's eyes.

"I...I don't remember," She fiddled with a gold key around her neck, sniffling hard. "I don't remember anything,"


	2. Making Deals

Revek sat at his desk in the back of the bookshop, glaring at a newspaper. There on the front page was a photograph of the last surviving member of the Edelweiss family, Princess Dawn. She had been adopted by the queen of Summerfaire, Lady Plum, and was to be married in six months. Princess Dawn was offering a hefty reward to anyone who could find her older sister, Princess Marianne. Revek grasped the sides of the newspaper tight, crumpling it beneath his fingers. He heard the door to the shop open. He stood up, and saw a tall man with slicked black hair, and a prominent nose walk in. Scruff trailed down the man's sharp jaw and wrapped around his chin. His thick eyebrows were low over his startling blue eyes. The man had a nasty scowl on his face.

"Bog," Revek said, putting the newspaper down. "You're late,"

"My mother's funeral was today," Bog said, scratching one of the scars that ran down his cheeks.

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten about that. How was it?"

"Long. But, she was buried in the graveyard atop the hill, so I hope she's at least happy about _that_ ," he grumbled.

"You don't seem very upset," Revek noticed.

"Yes, well, let's just say Mother is still with me…"

"BOG!" A shrill voice rang out. Bog flinched, and let out a groan. A figure phased through the wall, glowing blue. It was a curvy woman with long, frizzy hair and a round nose. She was scowling, her hands on her hips. "I cannot believe you just ran off like that after the funeral! You didn't even stay to talk to the guests!" the woman yelled.

"Mother, I didn't know anyone!" Bog replied.

"Do you know how bad that makes me look? Now they're all going to think that poor, dead Griselda sired a son who doesn't love her!" Bog rubbed his temples.

"Mother, please! Master Kaiser and I have work to do!" Bog said, taking his coat off.

"Oh, yes, fiddle around with your magic doohickeys. Just leave the spirit of your dead mother heartbroken!"

"MUM!" Bog stomped away, Griselda floating behind him. Revek stepped forward.

"Griselda, lovely to see you again," Revek said between gritted teeth. Griselda scoffed.

"Kaiser. Still as ugly as ever," she said as she crossed her arms.

"And you blunt as ever. Tell me something, Griselda, why are you haunting your son?"

"Because the boy's twenty five years old and _still_ hasn't found himself a wife! I would've preferred to see my son happily married before I kicked the can, but that clearly didn't happen! So I figured I'd stick around until he does get hitched,"

"Well, Mother, you might be waiting a while," Bog called out, carrying down a stack of books. He placed them on the counter with a thud, and began thumbing through them. A small horned toad hopped onto Bog's shoulder as he went through the books.

"Master Bog! You've returned!" the toad said.

"Hello, Thang," Bog replied to the toad. He looked around. "Is Stuff here as well?"

"I'm here, I'm here," a gruff voice rang out. A small brown bat came flying down from the ceiling, taking her place on Bog's other shoulder. Bog enchanted Stuff and Thang with the ability to speak when he was younger. They had become his closest friends since. Griselda let out a groan.

"I will be waiting a while if you keep yourself locked away in this shop! You just need to get out more, meet some nice young ladies! Maybe take them out dancing?" Bog let out an exasperated sigh.

"Mother, the last girl you tried to pair me with was so horrified about going out with me that she faked pneumonia for a month! Let's face it, I'm better off here, working with Master Kaiser and keeping myself out of people's sight…" Revek clapped his hands together.

"Well! As entertaining as this has been, Bog and I do have a lot of work to do, so if you excuse us," Revek reached his arm around Bog's shoulder, leading him upstairs.

"Anything in particular you wanted to work on today, Master Kaiser?" Bog asked.

"Actually, Bog, I think it's time for a change of pace. I've taught you most of what I know, and you've taken to it like a fish to water,"

"Well, thank you, Master Kaiser," Bog replied, surprised by the compliment.

"That's why I've made something for you," Revek walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a small wooden box. He carefully handed the box to Bog, who took it with wide eyes. He opened the box, and his face lit up. Inside was a thick, silver ring adorned with a three emeralds. The middle emerald fit along the width of the ring.

"My own sorcery talisman? Master Kaiser, does this mean…?"

"Yes, Bog, you are ready to test your magic out in the real world," Revek said, folding his thin hands behind his back. Bog excitedly took the ring out of the box and slipped it over his left ring finger. It fit perfectly. "Go ahead," Revek encouraged, "try it out," Bog summoned a small, green flame beneath his hands, the emeralds glowing as he did so. Bog could feel how much easier the ring made casting magic.

"Thank you! Thank you, Master Kaiser!" Bog exclaimed.

"Oh, this is so exciting, Master Bog!" Thang said. "Your very own talisman!"

"It's about time if you ask me!" Stuff remarked.

"Now, there is one more thing I wanted to discuss," Revek said. "As you know, I am cursed. It's why I'm still stuck in this dreadful state. I would've done something about it by now, but my own talisman was stolen from me years ago. It leaves my magic seriously hindered. Thus, I must look to you, Bog, to help me break the curse,"

"Me?"

"Yes," Revek took a book from one of the shelves. It was thick and bound in black leather. "There is a ritual that needs to be done to let my soul pass into the next world, but I am unable to do it myself. That's where you come in," Revek flipped through the pages. He showed Bog a page with a summoning circle on it. "We need to summon the creature that cursed me, bind it, and force it to break the curse. Then I may finally find peace. But it is by no means a simple task. There is a vital ingredient we need to perform the ritual," Revek closed the book with a slam and headed back downstairs. He picked up the newspaper he was reading earlier and handed it to Bog. Bog cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's this?" Bog asked.

"The last surviving member of the Winterblood family. It was the Winterblood's royal enchanter, the fearsome sorcerer, Revek, who cursed me,"

"Revek…I've heard of him. Didn't he die the same night most of the Winterblood family was killed?" Bog asked.

"That he did, but since one Winterblood still remains, his magic never truly faded,"

"Wait, we're not going to kill her, are we?" Bog asked, concern across his face.

"No, dear boy, no! Nothing like that!" Revek reassured, putting his hands on Bog's shoulders. Not yet, anyway, Revek thought to himself. "We just need a lock of her hair," Revek continued, "That should be enough to summon the soul of Revek," Bog looked down at the newspaper, skimming the article.

"She's the princess of Summerfaire?!" Bog exclaimed, "Master Kaiser, how am I supposed to get near this girl, never mind get a lock of her hair?" Revek went behind the counter of the shop, and handed Bog a hefty bag of gold. Bog looked at the bag in shock. Clearly Master Kaiser had been saving up for a while.

"There's a man in Winterblood by the name of Roland. He'll get you everything you need to get to Summerfaire," Revek said.

"That still doesn't help me with the princess," Bog replied.

"I don't know, Bog, that's why I gave you the talisman! To give you the advantage of having your magic while you're out there! And you're a bright lad, you'll figure something out. Just make sure you get back here in, _at most_ , two weeks,"

"Two weeks? Why so soon?"

"The ritual needs to be done under the light of a lunar eclipse, and the closest one is in two weeks,"

"Master Kaiser, you're asking _a lot_ of me,"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it, lad," Bog was quiet for a moment.

"I want something in return," Bog said.

"My undying gratitude isn't enough?" Revek replied.

"Like you always say, 'a favor for a favor'," If Revek had lips they would be curled into a scowl right now.

"Fine. What do you want?" Revek asked.

"I'm tired of looking like this, Master Kaiser! I'm tired of the judgements, the stares, and the fear. I just want to look normal,"

"Hrmm…That face of yours would not be an easy task to tackle, Bog. It would require a lot of magic. And that's coming from a living corpse,"

"Please, Master Kaiser. Do this, and I'll gladly perform the ritual," Revek let out a sigh.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do," Bog grinned.

"Thank you. Now, where do I find this Roland fellow?"

"He's squatting at the old palace. And if he doesn't help at first…" Revek pointed to the bag in Bog's hand, "Money's always a good way to make friends," Bog nodded, pocketing the bag. He slipped on his coat, beckoning Stuff and Thang to come along. The two critters jumped into Bog's coat pockets, and Bog headed out the door.

Marianne slipped her arms into the sleeves of a large, brown overcoat. Her boots, one size too large, managed to fit over her feet thanks to a thick pair of blue socks. Her newspaper boy hat barely contained the short, tangled locks of her brown hair. As Marianne picked up her carpet bag and suitcase, she let out a whistle. A frantic series of clacks rang out as a small, white bull terrier came running toward Marianne. The dog had small, dark eyes and tall, pointed ears. It wagged its tail happily as it stood at Marianne's feet, waiting to head out.

"Marianne!" a phlegmy voice called out, "You takin' that stupid mutt out?" Marianne let out a groan. It was the owner of the house, Mr. Thorn. Marianne had been Mr. Thorn's apprentice for the past six years, learning the seamstress trade. However, after living with the grumpy old man for so long, Marianne felt more than ready to strike out on her own. She was grateful he took her from the orphanage when she was fifteen, but Marianne was a grown woman now, and she needed to find her own path in life. Marianne lightly grasped the tiny key around her neck. It was made of Summerfaire gold and the top was carved out of pink stone in the shape of a rose. Her only clue to her past. Marianne let out a breath. Summerfaire. That's where she needed to go.

"Marianne!" Mr. Thorn called out. Marianne rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Thorn, I told you I'm leaving today!" she yelled back.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Just take that dumb dog with you!" Marianne doubted the old man had a clue what was going on.

"Come on, Imp," Marianne said to the dog, "Let's get out of here," She opened the door and Imp leapt out the doorway.

"I don't like this," Griselda grumbled, floating behind her son.

"I'm hardly surprised," Bog replied, snow crunching beneath his shoes.

"That sorcerer's trouble, Bog," Griselda continued, "I've always thought so. Something about him doesn't settle right with me…"

"Master Kaiser's done a lot for me, Mum. True, he's a tough teacher and his methods can be a little extreme, but he's shown me more kindness than anyone in all of Winterblood. Plus, he's going to fix me. Maybe then I'll have a shot at meeting someone and you can finally move on,"

"Dearie, you don't need to be fixed! You don't need a magic spell or potion, or whatever! You just haven't met the right person yet,"

"Well, I'll have a much better chance after all this. Now, quiet down. I don't want people thinking I'm talking to myself again," Griselda frowned but stayed quiet.

Bog made his way through the center square of Winterblood. Chatter and gossip filled the air; the possibility of another Edelweiss surviving that dreadful night twelve years ago was all that was on anyone's lips. Merchants were busy trying to sell off paintings, clothing, anything they could slap the Edelweiss family name on. Bog kept the collar of his coat up, trying to hide his face as he quickly pushed through the crowd. However, he easily towered over most, making him the subject of many turned heads regardless. Bog could feel Stuff and Thang doing their best not to get squished in his pockets as he moved past people.

Thankfully, the crowd began to dissipate as Bog got closer to the old palace. It was an enormous building, despite being burned down in several places, towering high above the skyline. Most of the doorways and windows were boarded up, though some of the more decorated and larger windows were miraculously still intact. Griselda let out a whistle, admiring the sheer scale of the palace. Bog looked around, making sure he was alone, and he lightly tapped his hips, signaling Stuff and Thang that it was okay to come out. Stuff practically leaped out of Bog's pocket, taking in a deep gulp of air before perching on Bog's shoulder.

"We need a new method of transportation," Stuff groused, stretching her wings, "I could barely breathe in there!" Thang climbed his way up Bog's coat, taking his place on Bog's other shoulder.

"I don't know, I was okay in there," Thang replied.

"Not all of us can breathe through our skin!" Stuff remarked.

"I'm sorry, you two, but you know how strange it would look if you were out in the open," Bog said, giving the two animals a small pat on their heads.

"Hmph. You're lucky you're cute, Bog. I would normally never tolerate this kind of treatment," Stuff said in a huff as she took flight. Bog chuckled.

"So, Master Bog, what's the plan?" Thang asked excitedly.

"We need to find this Roland guy," Bog replied, "Stuff, you take the bird's eye view. Thang and I will scan the grounds,"

"Do we even know what this guy looks like?" Stuff asked.

"We look for the only living person in this place, how hard can that be?" Griselda replied. "I'll go ahead and search the inside of the palace,"

"Thanks, Mum,"

"Just be careful, my dear. A lot of people died here. Keep your wits about you, okay?"

"I will, don't worry," Griselda gave her son a nod and she and Stuff flew off. Bog adjusted his coat. "Let's go, Thang,"

"Yes sir, Master Bog!"

It didn't take long before Bog saw the first of several ghosts. It was a man with a beard holding a pair of garden shears. He stood over the dead branches of what Bog assumed used to be several shrubs, trimming them as if they were still green and lush. Bog felt bad for these types of ghosts-the ones who didn't know they were dead and continued their routines as if they were still alive. Still, Bog made sure to keep his eyes forward, pretending to not notice the ghost as he quietly walked past him. Most of the other ghosts that walked the grounds were the same; silently performing their former earthly duties. However, one ghost in a patched dress looked at Bog, and her eyes went wide. Bog did his best to act like she wasn't there, but she followed him nonetheless. Her cold hands brushed through Bog's arm as he walked, hissing whispers about fire and a curse. When Bog didn't react, she eventually left, but the chill from her hands remained. Bog gave his arm a firm rub.

For the next two hours, Bog walked through the bones of the palace courtyard. It was a hollow husk of what it once was: dried up fountains, mildew-covered statues, weed-filled gardens, and eerie silence. It was the silence, not the occasional ghost, that sent chills down Bog's spine. The air was heavy, thick with the weight of the events of that dreadful night. Bog didn't like being here; he felt like he was disturbing an untouched grave. And some things shouldn't be disturbed.

Bog returned back to the palace gates, leaning against the heavy doors and rubbing is sore ankles. Thang was curled under Bog's collar, trying to fight off the cold. Their search didn't turn up anything. Griselda phased through the gate doors.

"Nothing! Not a soul! Well, not a living soul. You sure Kaiser said this Roland fellow was staying here?" Griselda asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Bog replied, "He's obviously not here right now,"

"Well I'm not letting you stay out in this cold for much longer. Why don't you head home and I'll keep a look out," Bog had to admit he was getting chilly.

"What about Stuff, Master Bog?" Thang asked from under Bog's collar. That's right, Bog thought to himself, Stuff hadn't returned yet. Maybe she had better luck than they did.

"There!" Griselda pointed out. Bog looked up and saw the tiny bat flying towards him. He held his arm out for Stuff to land on. She was a little out of breath.

"Someone's headed this way!" she exclaimed, "Thang and I need to hide!" Bog quickly put the two animals in his coat pockets and tried to hide his lanky figure in the shadows. He could hear a man and a woman talking, the woman occasionally letting out a flirty giggle. Their voices grew louder as they got closer.

"You know, Abigail, you should accompany me to the theater downtown," the man said.

"Oh? Getting into showbiz, Roland?" Abigail replied.

"In a manner of speaking. Let's just say I'm looking for someone with 'royal' talent," Abigail let out a laugh.

"After the reward money too, are you? I'm flattered you think I'm pretty enough to pass off as a princess,"

"You know you're prettier than any princess, darlin'," Bog took a good look at the man. He was wearing a forest green suit and a tall top hat. Blonde locks curled out from under the hat. He had a square jaw, a sculpted chin, and a sly look in his bright green eyes. Bog hated him already.

As they got closer to the gates, Bog took the chance to step out of the shadows. The two jumped back at the sight of Bog, and Abigail let out a shriek. She quickly ran off, leaving the man with Bog.

"You Roland?" Bog asked in a low voice. Roland put his hands in front of him, taking a defensive stance.

"Look, mister, I don't know who sent you, but my intentions were pure," Roland said with a gulp.

"Don't worry, I'm not here about _that_ ," Bog replied. Roland's face quickly changed from worry to confusion.

"Then...um...why are you here?" Roland asked.

"I was told you're the one to come see about getting to Summerfaire?" Bog asked. Roland suddenly stood straight, a frown on his face.

"You and every other nameless joe in Winterblood. Look, I'll tell you what I told the rest, I can't help you. I only have a limited amount of tickets and they're reserved. So, sorry, you're out of luck," Roland started to leave, but Bog stepped in front of him, cutting him off.

"I'm not leaving until I get to Summerfaire!" Bog exclaimed.

"And I already told you, tough luck!" Roland tried to pass Bog, but Bog simply stepped in front of him again.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Abigail. You're holding auditions?"

"For young ladies only, I'm afraid. And I don't see how that's any of your business!" Roland snapped.

"Perhaps we can help each other?" Bog suggested. Roland let out a laugh.

"You? What could you possibly offer me that could in anyway help my cause?" Bog silently pulled out the bag of gold and gave it a tempting shake. Roland's eyes widened. "Okay, I'm listening," Roland said slowly.

"Look, I just need to get to Summerfaire. I don't care a lick about any of this princess stuff. You, however, care a great deal. It's a good plan: find a girl to play the part, teach her what to say. But how convincing is the word of one man?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying your story will sound more believable coming from two people. Let me come with you to Summerfaire and be your second voice," Roland stroked his chin in thought.

"You know, this could work," Roland said, "We find someone who looks like the princess, I teach her what she needs to know and you get her everything she needs! That way not only will she look and act like a princess-"

"She'll be outfitted like one too!" Bog replied.

"Exactly! There's no way they'll be able to refuse her!"

"So? Do we have a deal?" Bog asked, holding his hand out. Roland grinned and took it, giving it a firm shake.

"We have a deal. What's your name, partner?"

"It's Bog,"

"Bog?" Roland looked over Bog, "Huh. Fitting. Now! Shall we go meet our potential princesses?"


	3. To Find a Princess

Roland bit the knuckle of his index finger, a pained look on his face. Bog was leaning against his hand, slightly slack-jawed and looking rather fed up. The auditions were not going well.

"I look like princess!" shouted the bony brunette, her thick accent echoing through the theater. "And dance like flower!"

"Right...okay! Thank you! Thank you, we'll call you. Next!" Roland called out. As the bony woman stomped off stage, a heavier woman walked out in a large, fluffy fur coat. She stood in the center of the stage and slunk off the coat, revealing a saucy pink outfit. The woman took a deep puff of her cigarette.

"Sister, it's me! Marianne!" she said loudly, giving a seductive flick of her hips. Bog let his head hit the table with a loud _thud_!

"Oh boy…" Roland grimaced.

"Well, I don't think that could've gone any worse!" Bog exclaimed as Roland locked up the theater. "All those women and not _one_ of them to play the part of Marianne,"

"Bog, relax," Roland replied, patting Bog's shoulder. "I know our girl is out there somewhere, we just haven't found her yet,"

"Well I hope we find her soon," Bog grumbled.

"And we will! I know she's here, right under our noses. I can feel it in my gut. And my gut's never lied to me before!" Roland put his hands in his pockets. "Besides, I still have a few details to work out. Care to join me?"

"Hey, I'm part of this plan of yours now, remember?" Bog replied as the two men headed back toward the palace.

"One ticket to Summerfaire, please," Marianne requested. Imp sat by her side, happily wagging his tail.

"Papers," the teller replied, impatiently holding his hand out. Marianne handed him several papers. He half-heartedly skimmed through the papers before throwing them back into Marianne's face. "These are expired,"

"Expired?! That's impossible! I just got them last month!" Marianne shouted.

"And Winterblood changed all required papers three weeks ago. Pay attention, girlie. No papers, no ticket!" The teller slammed the booth doors hard. Imp flinched and let out a bark. Marianne scowled, picking up the scattered papers. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Marianne turned around and saw an old woman in a shawl. The woman stepped closer to Marianne, her voice a whisper.

"Seek out Roland," said the woman, "he'll get you what you need,"

"Where can I find him?" Marianne asked, her voice equally quiet.

"At the old palace. But you didn't hear it from me! " Marianne nodded and the woman hobbled off. The old palace? Marianne thought to herself. Why would someone stay in that pile of rubble? She quickly dismissed her curiosity. Who cared where he was as long as he could get her to Summerfaire. Marianne tapped her leg, signaling Imp to follow, and she headed out to the Winterblood palace.

Marianne stood before the palace, her head arched back, surprised by the enormity of the building. Despite being boarded up and burned down in several sections, it still towered high into the sky. She had only ever seen the palace from a distance, so it never really registered with her how large it actually was. How was she supposed to find this Roland guy in such a huge place? Suddenly, Imp began to growl. The growls turned into loud barks, and Imp ran off, chasing whatever it was he saw.

"Imp! Get back here!" Marianne called out, but to no success. She let out an annoyed sigh and ran after her dog. There was a reason she named the hound 'Imp'.

Griselda excitedly flew through the air. She would occasionally stop and turn around to make sure the dog, and more importantly, the mystery girl, was following her. The barking hound ran towards her, the girl not far behind. Good, Griselda thought to herself as she continued her flight towards the palace, a devilish giggle escaping from her throat.

Marianne chased Imp all the way up to the palace walls. Imp, still in pursuit, managed to squeeze under one of the boarded up windows and bolt into the palace, much to Marianne's dismay. She took a moment to catch her breath, and then gripped the board Imp ran under. Pressing her foot against the wall, Marianne pulled on the board until she pried it off. She threw the board aside and crawled through the opening into the palace.

Bog was sitting in a den with Roland, sipping on wine as Roland gave him the details of his plan. Apparently Roland had put a significant amount of his free time into learning the history of the Winterblood royal family. He knew where and when every child was born, when Lord Edelweiss met his wife, how many cousins they had, and other tidbits of information. He was also quite knowledgable about proper etiquette, dance, fashion; it was no wonder this man was popular with women. Well, that and the fact that he was quite handsome.

"So, I'm thinking once we get our girl we start her training right away," Roland said, taking a quick swig of his wine. "We get her learning how to talk, how to walk, what to say. We'll figure out what she'll wear when we get to Summerfaire," "Okay," Bog replied.

"I might also occasionally use you as a guinea pig,"

"I'm sorry?"

"You know, you dance with her, dine with her, and I watch, correcting any mistakes. You can manage that, can't you?" Bog gulped.

"I…ah…don't have much experience with women…" Bog muttered into his glass.

"Yes, I figured as much. Don't worry, I'll show you what you need to know," Roland replied, giving Bog a pat on the shoulder. Bog groaned, embarrassed by Roland's bluntness. Roland shivered slightly. "Is it just me or did it get colder in here? Let me put some more wood on the fire," As Roland went over to the fireplace, Griselda flew through the flames and straight past Roland. Bog nearly jumped when his mother suddenly stopped before him.

"There's a girl in the palace!" she exclaimed. Bog just gave her a confused look. Griselda rolled her eyes. "I saw a girl outside the palace gates! And a pretty one to boot! I mean, what were the odds of a girl showing up at the exact same place you are right now! She had this mutt with her, so I did some tantalizing and got it to follow me into the palace. And that means _she's_ in the palace too!" Bog's eyes widened. Griselda grinned. "I'd say you'd better go get her before this Roland fella does first!"

"Mother…" he hissed between his teeth.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Bog?" Roland asked.

"Uh...yeah, I think I heard something," Bog replied, trying to act natural. Roland looked at Bog with a cocked eyebrow.

"I didn't hear anything,"

"Maybe we should go check, just in case," Griselda gave her forehead a frustrated slap.

"Well, alright, if you're sure you heard something," With Roland leading the way, the two men headed out of the den into the body of the palace.

Marianne stood up, brushing off the dust that clung to the front of her coat. She looked around and spotted Imp, whining at a wall. With a groan she walked over to the dog.

"Bad dog!" she said sternly. "We've talked about you running off like that!" Imp looked up at her with sad eyes. Marianne sighed, kneeling down to give Imp a pat on the head. "You're lucky you're cute, mutt. But no more chasing!" she said. Imp wagged his tail. "What were you after anyway?" Marianne stood up, turning around to look at her surroundings. She was in a hallway, decorated with faded paintings. The paintings were portraits of what Marianne assumed to be members of the royal family. She walked down the hallway, Imp at her side. There was a strange sense of familiarity to this place. But how could that be? She had never been here before. Yet there was something in the pattern of the wallpaper, something in the way the paintings were positioned, something about how the light from outside hit the floor. It was like a memory from a dream.

The hallway led into a large ballroom, broken chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The walls were lined with glass doors and intricately designed windows. Colors splashed the broken tiled floor as light poured into the room. Marianne let out a sound of awe. Despite being cracked and covered in dust, she could see there was beauty to this room. Oh, the parties that must've been held here! She could see it in her mind's eye: the room shimmering from the light in the chandeliers, tables of food spread along the length of the room, party goers in colorful dresses twirling about the dance floor. She did a few spins, imagining herself at the event she had imagined. The thought of such grand parties made her feel…nostalgic. Odd.

Suddenly Marianne's head began to hurt. Great, another headache, she thought to herself. She had been plagued by them for as long as she could remember. This one felt different, though. It didn't throb like the other ones did but rather seared, spreading across her whole head. A image suddenly flashed through her mind. Something yellow and wild looking. Hair?

"Hey! You there!" a voice rang out. Marianne looked up and saw two men standing at the other end of the ballroom. Marianne instinctively bolted back down the hallway she came from. She stopped herself. What was she doing, running from them? One of them might have been Roland! She quickly turned back around, heading back into the ballroom. The two men slowed their running when she returned. They stopped before her, a little out of breath. "What are you doing here?" one of the men asked. He was blonde and incredibly good looking. Marianne felt herself blush a little at the sight of him. The other man was a stark contrast to the first man. He was much taller with black hair and was more homely in appearance. His eyes, however, were a striking blue. Their bright color caught Marianne off guard for a moment. The blonde man spoke again. "Hey, are you listening? What are you doing here?" Marianne straightened herself.

"Is one of you Roland?" she asked.

"That would be me," said the blonde man.

"Oh. Good. I was told to come see you about getting to Summerfaire," Roland let out a sigh.

"Look, miss, I'm not sure if I'll be able to help you-"

"Roland," the other man piped up, putting his hand on Roland's shoulder.

"What, Bog?" Roland asked.

"Take a good look at her. I mean, _really_ look at her," Roland raised an eyebrow, but did as he was instructed and looked over Marianne. His eyes widened.

"Miss, could you take off your hat, please?" Roland asked.

"…Why?" she asked.

"Please, miss? This is important," Marianne gave him a look, but removed her hat, giving her hair a good ruffle. A grin spread across Roland's face.

"Why are you both grinning like that? It's weirding me out," Marianne said, putting her hat back on.

"Ah, it's nothing. Nothing at all, miss…? What was your name again?" Roland inquired.

"Well, my name is Marianne-"

"Marianne?" the two men asked in unison. She narrowed her eyes at them,

"Yes. And I need to get myself to Summerfaire,"

"Really? Any particular reason why?"

"Well…this is going to sound crazy, but I have no memory of my past and my only clue is this," Marianne took out her necklace, showing them the tiny key.

"May I?" Roland asked, his hand gesturing to the necklace. Marianne nodded, and Roland gently took the key in his fingers, studying it. She was able to get a good look at his eyes. They were a gorgeous green color. "This is Summerfaire gold," Roland pointed out.

"Exactly,"

"So you're trying to get to Summerfaire to see if you can find whoever gave that to you, yes?" Bog asked. Marianne could detect an accent in his voice.

"Yes. So can either of you help me or not?" Bog and Roland looked at each other, then turned around to talk privately. She stood with her hands behind her back. The two men turned back around to face her.

"Well, I wish we could help you, but we've only got three tickets to Summerfaire and the last ticket is for the missing princess," Roland explained.

"The what?"

"You haven't heard? Princess Dawn of Summerfaire is looking for her lost sister, Princess Marianne," Marianne's eyebrows rose at this.

"We plan on finding and reuniting the missing princess with her family," Bog added.

"But, sadly, that means I can't give out any more tickets. Although," Roland circled around Marianne, "You do bear a striking resemblance to her,"

"Almost the spitting image," Bog said.

"You've got the dark hair,"

"The brown eyes,"

"The mother's nose,"

"And the father's chin,"

"Looks about the right age, the right body type,"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Marianne shouted, putting her hands up. "You two are not honestly suggesting that _I'm_ the missing princess?!"

"All I'm saying is I've seen hundreds of women throughout Winterblood and not _one_ of them looks like Princess Marianne like you do!" Roland exclaimed. Marianne was dumbstruck.

"Are you serious? I'm no princess! I could never be a princess! I'm just a seamstress trying to find her family, I couldn't-"

"How do you know?" Bog interrupted. "You said yourself, you have no memory of your past, and your only clue leads to Summerfaire,"

"And the princess's only family is in Summerfaire," Roland added.

"If you think about it, the pieces do add up," Bog said.

"I mean, I suppose, but me? A princess? It's a little hard to believe," Marianne said. She took a moment to look around the ballroom. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had been here before. Maybe…?

"Well, like I said, the last ticket is for Princess Marianne, so, unfortunately I can't help you," Roland said. "Good luck," He and Bog began to walk away. Marianne felt her stomach drop.

"Wait!" she shouted. Roland turned back around.

"Yes?"

"Well, let's say I do go with you and meet this Princess Dawn. Surely she would know right away if I was her sister, right?" Roland tapped his chin.

"I suppose,"

"Yeah, and if it turns out I'm not, well it still gets me to Summerfaire,"

"Yes, yes it does,"

"But if she does recognize you, then you'll have finally found the family you were looking for," Bog said, "Sounds like a win-win to me,"

"So, do we have a deal?" Roland asked, putting his hand out. Marianne hesitated for a moment.

"Yes," she answered, giving his hand a tight shake. Roland pulled his hand away from hers, cradling it. Bog chuckled, until Marianne shook his hand next. He too pulled his hand away, surprised by her strength.

"May I present, Her Royal Highness, the Princess Marianne," Roland said, giving her a deep bow.

"You hear that, Imp? We're going to Summerfaire!" Marianne said, getting excited. The dog barked happily and leapt into her arms.

"Oh…you have a dog," Roland grimaced.

"You have a problem with dogs, Roland?" Bog asked, a laugh in his voice.

"Not…necessarily…" Roland said slowly.

"Good, because he's coming with us," Marianne said firmly. Suddenly Imp began to growl again. He barked, his nose pointed behind Marianne. "What is it, boy? It better not be that thing you were chasing before," Bog looked up, and saw the ghost in the patched dress directly behind Marianne.

"Cursed," the woman hissed. Suddenly, the whole room was filled with ghostly fire, the woman screaming as she burned. Bog jumped back, shocked by the sight. The flames faded, and Roland and Marianne were looking at him strangely.

"You alright?" Roland asked.

"Uh…yeah, just lost my balance for a second," Bog replied, trying to speak evenly.

"Huh. Well, let's get going, shall we?" Roland said, heading out of the ballroom, "We've a train to catch!"


	4. Swapping Stories

A loud whistle emanated from the train station. Towering clouds of smoke billowed from the train's engine, filling the sky. Roland, Bog, and Marianne pushed their way through the heavy crowd, trying to reach the train before it took off. Since Marianne had to carry Imp as well as her suitcase, Bog volunteered to take her carpet bag along with his things. The three managed to hop up one of the cars as soon as the train started to move.

Squeezing past the other passengers, Roland was able to find an empty compartment. He slid the door open and the three tumbled inside. Imp leapt out of Marianne's arms and happily circled around the floor, sniffing the new environment. Roland almost tripped over the curious hound. Bog went ahead and started to put their suitcases up on the storage shelf. After Marianne handed her things to Bog, she flopped down on the seat, sprawling her legs out.

"Marianne, what do you think you're doing?" Roland asked, his hands on his hips.

"Uh…resting?" she replied. Roland rolled his eyes and moved over to her.

"No, no, no. That is _not_ the proper stance for a lady to sit," He moved next to her, gesturing for her to move her legs off the seat. She did and sat up, blushing slightly as he sat beside her. "I guess this is lesson one," he said to Bog. Bog just leaned against the compartment door, watching.

"Roland, I really don't think I need a lesson on sitting," Marianne replied.

"It's not a lesson on sitting, it's a lesson on posture. Now, watch me. First, you straighten your back, and keep your shoulders relaxed. Hips stay straight, and then you move your legs off to the side, keeping them together from the knees down," Marianne tried to copy Roland, but only ended up falling over. Bog muffled a chuckle. She threw him a glare. Roland helped her back into the seat. "Okay, think of it this way. Pretend you have a string leading from the center of your hips all the way up and out the top of your head. When you pull on the string, let your body follow it," He demonstrated. Marianne tried to follow along, but only slipped off the seat again. This time Bog didn't hide his laugh.

"Hey, I'm trying!" Marianne exclaimed, dusting off her knees.

"Oh, I can tell," Bog said.

"I'm just so used to being scrunched over my worktable when I sew,"

"I don't think you can blame a complete lack of balance on work, Your Highness," Bog replied with a snicker.

"Bog, don't sass the princess," Roland said flatly.

"I'm not sassing her, I'm merely stating an observation,"

"Look, why don't you make yourself useful and help me out here," Roland snapped before he went over to Bog and moved him onto the seat opposite of Marianne. Bog's legs were so long that his knees nearly reached halfway up his chest. Marianne giggled at the sight.

"Roland, this is not going to work," Bog said, clearly uncomfortable.

"It won't if you keep slouching like that! Sit up! Now, just do what I did,"

"My legs won't fit!"

"Just do it!" With a groan, Bog straightened his back, relaxed his shoulders, and let his legs sweep off to the side, hands folded neatly over his knees. However, just as he predicted, his legs were squished against the car's walls. He felt ridiculous. "Very good, Bog," Roland said with an approving tone.

"Shut up," Bog growled. Now it was Marianne's turn to snicker.

"So, Marianne, do you think you can follow Bog's example?"

"Well, after that very helpful demonstration, I think I can manage a third try," Marianne threw a smirk in Bog's direction. Bog frowned. Marianne took her seat, sitting very close to the compartment walls. She sat up straight, keeping her shoulders down. She pressed her legs together and smushed them against the wall, mimicking Bog's humorous position. Bog and Marianne stared at each other, then burst into giggles, resulting in them both falling off their seats. Roland pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hopeless! You're both hopeless!"

After a few more practice sessions, Marianne finally managed to sit to Roland's approval.

"Very good. That's enough practice for now. I'm going to go ahead and get our papers all settled. Be back in a bit," He grabbed a handful of papers and slid the door open. Imp stood at his side, wagging his tail. Roland waved a hand at the dog. "Shoo. Go bother Bog or something," He pushed Imp back with his shoe, then slipped out the compartment. Marianne instantly slumped over, letting her body relax. Imp whined, turning in a small circle before going over to Bog. Bog chuckled, and picked up the hound, sitting it beside him.

"He's friendly, isn't he?" Bog asked, petting Imp's head.

"Yeah, to a fault, sometimes," Marianne replied.

"How did you come across him?"

"Imp and I practically grew up together. Before I became a seamstress I was living in the orphanage. One winter, this stray dog found her way to the orphanage. The dog was pregnant, you see, so the madam of the orphanage took her in and helped the old girl give birth to her litter. The madam then had all the pups adopted out. Except for him. He was the runt of the litter, so nobody wanted him. Didn't figure he would survive the winter, so the madam let him stay. But we kids took care of him, and he made it through, tough little guy. He also tended to get himself into trouble a lot, which is why we named him Imp. Well, Imp and I were thick as thieves so it broke my heart to leave him behind when I was taken in by Mr. Thorn, the tailor I apprenticed under. I was rather surprised when I found him chasing after me as I was leaving. We've been together ever since,"

"That's sweet,"

"Heh, yeah, the mutt's lucky he's cute, with all the trouble he's gotten me into,"

"I bet. Though you seem like you're a handful yourself," Marianne made a face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bog put his hand up.

"No offense intended, of course, but I don't see many apprentices just up and leave their masters to pursue their supposed missing family based on a necklace,"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Marianne slouched back, her hands in her coat pockets.

"So…" she started, "how did you and Roland meet? No offense intended, but you don't seem the type to hang out with guys like Roland,"

"You're right, I'm not. I'm an apprentice myself, you see, and need to get to Summerfaire for my master. So this is more of a business trip for me,"

"What do you apprentice in?"

"…Bookkeeping,"

"Huh. Yeah, I can see that," She was curious what Bog was after in Summerfaire, but decided not to pry.

"Anyway, Roland refused me at first too, since he had his plan to find Princess Marianne and all that. Once I offered to fund his little expedition, however, he was able to get a ticket for me. And that's why I'm here. To make sure you look presentable when you meet the princess,"

"So…how does this work, exactly? I just show up and meet the princess and hope she recognizes me?"

"Well, actually-" Suddenly something rattled in Bog's pocket. It shook around, making Imp bark. Marianne pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Bog, what's going on?!" she asked loudly. Bog stood up, his coat pocket flying forward. He opened his pocket, and a small brown bat flew out. Marianne gasped in surprise. Imp barked at the tiny creature. The bat landed on the upper shelf, breathing heavily. Marianne side glanced Bog. "Bog,"

"I know,"

"There was a bat in your pocket,"

"I know,"

"Why was there a bat in your pocket?"

"She's my…pet,"

"…You have a pet bat," Bog sighed.

"And a toad…" He gingerly took Thang out of his other pocket. Thang let out a tiny croak. Bog felt his cheeks flush, completely embarrassed. He was surprised to see Marianne glaring at him. "Uh…Marianne? Is something wrong?"

"Are you for real? You really carry around animals in your pockets?"

"Well, where else would I put them?"

"In a cage, dummy! Where they can properly breathe! These poor things!" Marianne walked over to the bat, gently holding out her hand. The bat climbed into her palm, curling up against her fingers. Bog was rather amazed, honestly.

"Huh. Stuff's not usually that open with strangers," he said.

"That's her name? Stuff?"

"And this is Thang," he gestured to the toad. Marianne gave him a smirk. "What? I was a kid when I named them, okay!" Bog blushed again, glaring off to the side. Marianne laughed.

"They're cute. I must admit I've never seen anyone with a pet bat before,"

"Well, you're the first person to not scream bloody murder over seeing them. Color me pleasantly surprised," He paused for a moment. "Wait, you knew someone with a pet toad?"

"Yup. One of the kids in the orphanage. Named the thing Mushroom. Was a fat toad too. Found his way into the oven one day and pop! We held his funeral in the backyard using what little we could scrape off the oven," Bog stared at her before letting out a laugh.

"You are one strange little woman," he said.

"Says the man who carries a bat and a toad in his pockets!" Marianne retorted. They both laughed, cradling the small critters.

"It seems the next time we stop I'll have to buy a cage," Bog said, putting Thang on the compartment's window sill.

"Yes you will. Don't worry, I'll help you pick it out," Marianne added, placing Stuff beside Thang. Imp wagged his tail as he stood up, trying to sniff the smaller animals. Bog rubbed his arm.

"Thank you for taking this so well," he said, giving her a smile of crooked teeth. Marianne smiled back.

"Thanks for introducing me. And listening to my ridiculous childhood stories,"

"Anytime, Princess," Bog chuckled. The compartment door opened.

"I'm back! We're all set and-AHHHHHHH!" Roland let out a scream as he pointed to the small creatures perched upon the window sill.

The train stopped at several stations on its way to the Winterblood coast, dropping off visitors only to be replaced by new ones. However, the closer the train got to the coast, the fewer passengers it carried. By the time night had fallen, Roland, Bog, and Marianne were the last in their car. The three took the chance to give themselves individual compartments to make sleeping arrangements easier. They were all currently in the compartment Marianne would be sleeping in. Marianne wore a light blue nightgown, Roland a silky, burgundy set of pajamas, and Bog just in his undershirt and his pants.

"So," Roland said, clapping his hands together, "Tomorrow we shall start on dining etiquette at breakfast. Bog and Marianne, you will both pretend you are at a formal dinner, and I will walk you both through how to dine properly. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one," Marianne said, raising her hand, "Why am I doing all this again?"

"If your going to live the life of a princess, you must prove you have already lived it. Show off your grace and poise and Prince Samuel will no doubt think you are the real thing,"

"Prince who?"

"This was what I was going to tell you before we were interrupted," Bog said, gesturing to Stuff and Thang, who were now comfortably asleep in their new cage. "No one actually gets to meet Princess Dawn until they convince her fiancé, Prince Samuel, that they're really Princess Marianne. He's not an easy man to appease,"

"He's turned away twenty girls as far as I heard," Roland added. "And he liked to be called 'Sunny' so keep that in mind when you meet him,"

"Wait, what?! No one said I had to actually _prove_ I was a princess!" Marianne exclaimed, standing up in a huff. "Show up, yes. Look nice, fine, but _lie_?"

"Who said we were lying?" Bog replied, "It could very much be the truth!"

"And this is why we're going through these lessons!" Roland said, "So you'll be ready to impress the prince and convince him of who you really are!"

"But look at me, Roland, I am not exactly princess material!"

"That's why Bog's here," Bog wiggled his fingers at her. "He'll get you nice and spruced up. Trust me, I have it all figured out," Marianne frowned.

"Why are you so determined to help this Princess Dawn anyway?" Bog looked over at Roland, unsure whether or not he would mention the reward money.

"I suppose you can say I'm a family friend," Roland said, dusting the sleeves of his pajamas, "I did live in the palace as a boy," Marianne and Bog both rose their eyebrows.

"Really?" Bog asked, curious.

"Yes. My mother was one of the cooks. As a young boy I often helped serve the food as I was an adorable child and it pleased the royal family to have such a cute boy serving their dinner," Bog snorted. Roland shot him a look. "However, as I got older, I was put to more appropriate tasks, such as maintaining the gardens or cleaning. I didn't see the royal family much after that,"

"Were you there the night of the fire?" Marianne asked.

"No. I was staying with my father and his wife at the time. My mother died in the blaze, so I lived with them until I was old enough to strike out on my own. And here I am today," Roland let out a sigh. It sounded almost sad. Roland opened the door to the compartment. "Though it pains me to say it, enough about me! We need our rest! We're starting bright and early in the morning so get some sleep, both of you. Good night!" As Roland left the compartment, Bog and Marianne looked at each other.

"Did you know that about him?" Marianne asked.

"Nope. Though I don't know much about Roland in the first place,"

"What about you?" Bog gave her a confused look.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Do you have any life stories you would like to share?" Bog let out a laugh.

"My life is relatively unimpressive, I assure you," Marianne sat back down, resting her elbow on her knees and her head in her hands as she looked at Bog with curious eyes. Bog chuckled.

"Well, there is one thing, but you'll never believe me," he replied, fiddling with his fingers.

"Try me," Bog sighed.

"Okay. When I was ten my father died in an accident. He was one of the crew that helped build the church on River Street, you know, three blocks down from the plaza?" Marianne nodded. "Well, he was up building part of the steeple when the scaffolding snapped. He fell to his death. My mother and I were heartbroken. Now, my mother had always been into weird stuff, like using rocks and crystals to 'negate bad energy' or mix herbs instead of using medicine. Dad didn't seem to mind but I always thought it was a little strange,"

"Your mother sounds like one of those witches in all the fairy tales," Marianne said. Bog laughed.

"Yeah, she kind of was. Had the wild, frizzy hair and everything. Anyway, she got more involved with that stuff after Dad died. Decided to hold a seance one night to contact him,"

"A seance?"

"A meeting where you speak to the dead,"

"Ooh. Spooky,"

"She, of course, made me attend. It was pretty silly. She had all these candles laid out, complete with a crystal ball. There was incense burning, so it smelt like the inside of a perfume bottle," Marianne giggled. Bog smiled as he continued. "So she's chanting some sort of incantation, and I'm sitting there just trying to stay awake. Then, the room got really cold, as if someone suddenly opened a window. I looked up, and saw this dark figure standing behind my mother," Marianne gasped.

"Was it your father?" she asked excitedly.

"No, it wasn't," Marianne covered her mouth with her hands. "It was this tall shadow with a pair of eyes burning where its face should've been. It was terrifying. Then it started to move towards me. I was so scared I couldn't move. It leaned in and whispered," Bog lowered his voice, " 'Tell your mother that if she continues to meddle in the affairs of the dead, she'll find herself in an early grave,' Then, it vanished. I broke into tears after that. Needless to say the seance ended early," Marianne shivered.

"That's so creepy," she said. Bog nodded.

"I never attended another seance again,"

"I don't blame you! That sounds like something straight out of a nightmare!" Marianne rubbed her arms with her hands, trying to fight off the goosebumps on her skin.

"Yeah, it was. But it didn't end there. This is the part you won't believe,"

"Oh?"

"Soon, I started seeing ghostly figures everywhere, mainly around older buildings and graveyards. Then, they started to talk to me,"

"No,"

"Yep. I told Mum about it and just told me to ignore them. She didn't have to tell me twice,"

"You're saying you can see ghosts?"

"Told you you wouldn't believe me," Bog said, crossing his arms. Marianne crossed hers in response.

"Prove it," she said. Bog laughed.

"I can't just prove something like that! Most people can't even see ghosts!"

"Well then forgive me if I'm a little skeptical,"

"I figured you would be,"

"So how's your mother doing? She still brewing up potions?" Marianne asked with a laugh. Bog chuckled.

"I'm sure she would love to be doing that now. My mother's dead," Marianne's eyes went wide.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just assumed…"

"You didn't know. She actually just died recently,"

"Do you mind if I ask how she died?"

"She fell down the stairs. Broke her neck. I was working at my master's bookshop at the time it happened. Found her dead at the bottom of the stairs when I got home,"

"Bog, that's horrible!"

"Yes. Yes it was,"

"You don't seem terribly torn up about it,"

"I've done my grieving. And besides, my mother will always be with me, whether I like it or not…" Marianne cocked and eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Bog stood up.

"Don't worry about it, Princess. I've already stolen enough of your time," He grabbed Stuff and Thang's cage and made his way through the compartment door. "We'll have to trade stories again some other time,"

"Sure! I'll tell you about Lily and her trove of wall mice," Bog chuckled.

"Sleep well, Your Highness," Bog said, before closing the sliding door behind him. Bog walked to his compartment and went inside, letting Stuff and Thang out of the cage. Griselda phased through the compartment door, arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"Well? Are you going to thank your considerate mother or not?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bog sighed.

"For finding you a girl! You two really hit it off, haven't you?"

"Let me guess, you were watching the whole time,"

"Only from the sidelines. I didn't want to ruin the chemistry you had going," Bog rolled his eyes.

"Mother, there's nothing going on between us! It's just friendly conversation, nothing more!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your pants in a twist! Now get to bed, mister! You've got your date tomorrow morning!" Bog let out an exasperated groan.


	5. Lesson Number Two

"Rise and shine, my intrepid business associate!" Bog's eyes opened wearily to the sight of Roland's smiling face. He was already completely dressed. Bog groaned grouchily before pulling his coat, which he was using as a blanket, over his head. Roland grabbed the tail end of the coat and whipped it off of Bog. Bog curled up at the sudden exposure of cool air.

"Five more minutes," Bog pleaded.

"No time, my good man. I've already set the table for your dining experience so I would get up quickly if you still want your food hot. Now if you excuse me, I need to go wake up our princess," As Roland left the compartment Bog sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. He sat back, willing himself to stand up. It did not come easily. When he finally did, Bog went over to his compartment door. He slid it open and found a very sleepy Marianne standing in front of him. Her hair was a disheveled mess. She wore her large coat over her nightgown. In her half-awake state she pointed at him.

"You," she said groggily.

"Me?" Bog asked, pointing to himself.

"Never tell that story before bed _ever_ again,"

"Didn't sleep well?" Marianne shook her head.

"Weird dreams. Really weird dreams. Don't do it again,"

"Come on you sleepy heads! Breakfast awaits!" Roland said cheerfully.

"But I'm still in my jammies," Marianne replied, mid-yawn.

"You both can get dressed and tidied up after breakfast. Now come on!" He went behind Bog and Marianne and gave them an encouraging push.

Aside from a few people quietly eating on their own, the dining car was relatively empty. Roland led the drowsy pair to a small booth by a window. The table was neatly organized with enough cutlery, glasses, napkins, and plates for two people. Roland motioned Bog and Marianne to sit down. Marianne's eyes widened when she saw all the food before her. Scrambled eggs, breakfast sausage, pancakes smothered with syrup and butter, a small bowl of fruit, a side of sugared grits, and orange juice. It all looked so delicious! Marianne had never been treated to so much food before, even when she was living with Mr. Thorn, who often had her do the cooking. Marianne instantly sat down, ready to dig in.

"Ah ah ah," Roland said, shaking a finger at her, "Not yet," Marianne pouted. "Bog, go ahead and sit down,"

"I…don't know if I can fit," Bog replied, "Why don't you sit instead, Roland, and show her what to do from there. I'll just pull up a chair and watch,"

"Nonsense! Learning is a much easier process when done in the company of others! Besides, I already ate, and it will be easier for me to correct mistakes from out here. Now sit down," Bog groaned.

"Marianne, I apologize in advance," Bog said as he began to squeeze himself into the booth. As he sat down, his kneecaps hit the bottom of the table, shifting it up slightly. He grimaced.

"You okay over there?" Marianne asked with a chuckle.

"Could be better," he replied, trying to keep himself straight so as not to knock into her legs.

"Very good, Bog! You're demonstrating the first step to dining etiquette: maintaining a proper posture," Roland said with a smile.

"Yes, well, I don't really have much of a choice," Bog replied, "You really couldn't find a bigger booth?"

"They're all the same size. Now! Marianne! Remember yesterday's lesson; back straight, shoulders relaxed," Marianne took in a deep breath before adjusting her body. She kept her shoulders down as she sat up, folding her hands over her knees. She looked up a Roland and smiled.

"Excellent!" Roland exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "You caught on fast! Now, take your napkins, unfold them, and place them on your laps," Marianne and Bog followed Roland's instructions. "Good. Okay, look down at your utensils. You always start from the outer most utensils, moving inward towards your plate as you progress through your meal. So, let's start with the grits. Pretend it's your soup. Which spoon do you use?"

"The only spoon here," Marianne replied flatly. Bog snickered. Roland frowned.

"In some instances there will be more than one spoon, Marianne. In that case, you start with the spoon farthest from your plate,"

"Does that mean we can eat now?" Marianne asked.

"Patience, Your Highness, patience. Let me show you how to hold your utensils first, then you may eat," Marianne groaned impatiently, drumming her fingers on the table. "Hold your fork in your left hand and your knife in your right, index finger along the top of the blade,"

"GAH! I can't take it anymore! I'm eating," Marianne grabbed her fork and shoveled a scoopful of eggs into her mouth.

"Marianne! Don't eat with your elbows on the table!" Roland shouted. Bog just laughed. "Bog, stop her!"

"What, and lose a finger?" Bog replied between chuckles. Marianne playfully chomped her teeth together before biting into one of the pancakes. Roland let out a frustrated grunt.

Half an hour later, Marianne was cutting into her second pancake politely. After eating the bite of pancake, she set her fork and knife into the rest position. Roland let out a relieved sigh. Bog applauded quietly.

"Excellent work, Marianne. You really are a quick learner," Roland took in a breath. "Go ahead and finish your meals. I'm going to…go lay down for a moment," Roland headed back to the passenger cart. Bog chuckled.

"Looks like you wore him out real quick,"

"I guess you were right about me being a handful," Marianne said with a frown.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with you. Despite what you think you are making great strides. I mean, half an hour ago you were eating like your life depended on it, and now your manners would make any madam turn green with envy! So, don't worry so much. Roland and I are here to help you do this, no matter what," Marianne smiled.

"Thank you, Bog," She looked at his plate. "Bog! You haven't even touched your food!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess we got so caught up in teaching you, I didn't get the chance to eat myself,"

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!"

"No problem. This wouldn't be the first time I've eaten cold eggs," Bog stabbed a piece of egg with his fork and quickly ate it. "Besides, I really don't eat that much,"

"Considering how thin you are, I can believe that,"

"That's just cause I'm freakishly tall," Marianne laughed. The two sat in silence for a moment as Bog ate. "So, what kind of dreams did you have last night?" Bog asked, picking up a slice of fruit with his fork.

"Well, they didn't start out weird. I dreamed about the palace, actually. Except it wasn't burned down. It was still standing and it was beautiful. The walls were bright and the ballroom, oh! It was gorgeous! The chandeliers lit up the whole room, it practically sparkled! Oh, and the girl was there!"

"The girl?"

"There's always this little girl in my dreams. She's very tiny, about five or six? I've seen her several times in my dreams. I can always identify her by her hair. She has this crazy poof of yellow hair!"

"Kind of like yours?" Bog chuckled. Marianne gave him a scowl.

"Ha ha. Anyway. The little girl was running around the ballroom, when suddenly the room got very cold. The girl started to shiver. She quickly ran out of the room. I tried to follow her, but slipped on the floor. It turned to ice. I felt so cold. Then, I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I don't really remember what it said, but I remember it talked about dates and the sun. The next thing I saw was fire. It was everywhere. It burned me, but I still felt cold. And that's all I remember. Then Roland woke me up,"

"That is a strange dream. Have you ever tried writing them down?"

"Mmm, no, I haven't,"

"I have a spare journal. Maybe writing them down will help you make better sense of them,"

"You think?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try. Maybe this girl in your dreams was someone you knew before you lost your memory,"

"I have thought about that. Okay, yeah, I'll try and write them down from now on. Thanks, Bog!"

"Of course," he paused, "I didn't weird you out last night, did I? With the ghost story and how I can see the dead?"

"I'm still waiting for some solid proof before I believe that claim," Bog sighed.

"You're sure you want proof?" Marianne nodded. "Alright. You asked for it," Bog leaned back in his seat. "Mother, you can come out now," Suddenly, the cutlery began to rattle. A cool wind blew through the car, as if someone had just opened a window. Marianne pulled her coat closer together, and gave Bog an incredulous look. The wind grew stronger, and Marianne was shocked to see a glowing blue figure form beside Bog. A portly woman with frizzy hair came into view. Her lower half faded into the background.

"Marianne!" the woman said happily, "A pleasure to finally meet you! Well, I already knew who you were, but you certainly didn't know me," The woman laughed. Marianne inhaled quickly, clearly taken aback by the sudden appearance of this woman, and rammed into Bog's left leg. His knee hit the bottom of the table again, and he let out a cry of pain.

"You're-you're a-"

"Yes, sweetie, I'm a ghost. Don't worry, though, I'm not here to cause trouble. Except for Bog of course! Ha ha!" Marianne stared at the ghostly woman with wide eyes, still not sure she believed what she was seeing. Bog settled his leg down and took in a breath.

" Marianne, allow me to introduce my mother,"

"Griselda," the woman added. She looked over Marianne. "My goodness, don't you have a comb?"

"Mum," Bog said, rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"I…uh…it's…lovely to meet you," Marianne managed to say. Griselda chuckled.

"Don't worry, dearie. Only self aware ghosts such as myself can appear before people, but I don't do it often. Would cause a panic, it would," Marianne gave an awkward smile. "Well, I'll leave you two be. If you ever want to talk, just holler! Toodles!" In a flash, Griselda vanished. Marianne looked over at Bog, who was leaning against his hand.

Remember when I said my mother was always with me whether or not I wanted her to be? Well now you know why,"

"Evidently,"

"You're handling this remarkably well,"

"I think I'm still in shock,"

"Want to finish my orange juice?"

"Please,"

After Marianne had calmed down, she and Bog decided it was time to head back to their passenger car. Once they returned they got changed in their individual compartments. Marianne asked Bog if she could use the washroom first since all she needed to do was brush her teeth.

"Sure, that's fine," he replied.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a bit," As Marianne ran off, Thang spoke up.

"I like Lady Marianne," he said cheerfully.

"She's a sweetheart, and knows we don't belong in coat pockets!" Stuff remarked.

"I'm sorry, Stuff, okay?" Bog said. "But you two have a cage now, so stop bringing it up,"

"Yeah, thanks to her! Personally I'm glad we signed on with that Roland doofus, or we never would have met her!"

"Yes, well, just remember why we're going in the first place," Bog stroked his chin. "We've still got to figure out how to get close enough to the princess so we can get some of her hair…"

"Maybe take some from her hairbrush?" Thang suggested.

"That would require breaking into her quarters, and that would not be an easy task," Bog heard a knock on his door. He slid it open and saw Marianne in a long sleeved blouse, a dark, flowing skirt, and her boots.

"All yours," Marianne said, "Thanks for letting me go first,"

"No problem,"

"Come by after you're done. I want to talk to you,"

"Sure,"

"Okay. See you in a bit!" She headed off into her compartment. A small smile spread across Bog's face.

After completing his morning routine, Bog headed back to the passenger car to find Roland waiting for him. He was handing his suitcases to Marianne.

"There you are! Grab your things, we need to move into one compartment for the day,"

"What? Why?"

"Because we're making another stop today and that means potential passengers. So unless we want to get thrown off we need to make room," Bog sighed, but went and grabbed his things, carrying them into Marianne's compartment. The three squished into the compartment. Bog put Stuff and Thang, still in their cage, on the windowsill. Roland laid down on one of the seats, placing a magazine over his face.

"Still tired?" Bog asked.

"It was a rough morning," Roland replied.

"Come on, I didn't do that bad," Marianne retorted. She gestured Bog to sit beside her. He did, and Imp jumped into his lap.

"So you wanted to talk?" Bog asked to Marianne.

"Yeah! I wanted to talk more about ghosts," Roland peeked out from the magazine.

"When did you two get into the subject of ghosts?" he asked.

"Last night," Bog replied.

"Bog here can speak to the dead," Marianne said.

"He didn't need to know that, Marianne," Bog sighed. Roland looked at Bog. He shrugged and put the magazine back over his face.

"Don't bother them and they won't bother you, as they say," he muttered from under the pages. Bog raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the issue.

"So, what did you want to know?" he asked, turning to Marianne.

"Well, why is your mother still around?" Marianne asked, "Is she haunting you?" Roland let out a laugh. Bog kicked his foot.

"Yes, she is haunting me," Bog admitted.

"Why?" Marianne asked.

"She refused to move on until I get married,"

"Why? You got a sweetheart back home or something?" Roland let out another laugh. Marianne kicked his shoulder.

"He's right, Marianne. My mother's going to be around for a while…"

"Aw, now don't say that! You just haven't met the right person yet!"

"Marianne, look at me. I'm hideous. I've honestly given up on finding love at this point,"

"Bog, you're not hideous. Different looking, maybe, but not hideous," Bog looked at her with wide eyes.

"I…" Suddenly, the car lurched forward. Roland flew out of his seat, slamming hard on the floor. Marianne fell into Bog. Stuff and Thang's cage fell off the sill. Something had happened.


	6. Bog's Secret

Roland hastily got to his feet, only to be sent crashing into Marianne as the car jolted again. Their suitcases came tumbling down from the storage shelf.

"What is happening?!" Marianne asked fearfully, taking Imp into her arms, "Are we crashing?!" Griselda phased through the car wall.

"Bog!" she exclaimed, "The rails, they're threatening to roll over! On top of that, there's a sharp curve in the tracks coming up! This train is going way to fast to make it!"

"What?! Gah, okay. Get the chalk!" Bog instructed. He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out his sorcery talisman, slipping it over his left ring finger. Griselda flew through one of Bog's suitcases and returned with two pieces of chalk. Roland let out a yelp as he saw Bog grab the floating chalk.

"Bog, what is going on?!" Roland shouted, wrapping his arms around Marianne. Bog turned to the two.

"Both of you, stay here!" Bog then left the compartment and crouched down on the car floor, drawing a symbol with the chalk. It was the shape of a shield containing three circles. The circles' centers were connected by three straight lines.

"Mum, you take the cars to the back. I'll go front," Bog exclaimed, shouting over the loud clunk of the train car. Griselda nodded and headed to the back cars. Bog then slid open the car door, wind violently pushing him back. He began to walk over to the car in front of him.

"Bog! Are you insane?!" Marianne shouted. She pushed out of Roland's arms and ran after Bog. Roland let out a frustrated grunt as he headed out after Bog and Marianne, leaving Imp, Stuff, and Thang safely inside the compartment.

Bog got the door to the next car open, stepping inside. He looked back and saw Marianne and Roland chasing after him.

"I thought I told you two to stay in the compartment!" he yelled over the roaring wind. He reached out his hand, taking Marianne and pulling her in. He then did the same for Roland. The train lurched again, knocking the three off their feet. Bog quickly got to his knees and began drawing the symbol again. "What were you two thinking?! Following me out here when I specifically told you to wait!"

"Whatever it is you're doing, you're not doing it alone!" Marianne exclaimed.

"You don't even know what I'm doing!" Roland quickly snatched the chalk from Bog's hand and snapped it in two. He handed the other half of the chalk back to Bog.

"You're setting up a protection spell, right? I'll run ahead and get the front most cars marked!" Before Bog could even ask how Roland knew that, he ran off.

"Bah!" Bog grunted. He grabbed Marianne by the hand. "Come on! We've got to hurry!" Bog led Marianne through the cars, drawing the symbol on the car floors as they passed through. There were several instances Bog almost lost his balance making his way between the cars, but Marianne was there to catch him. Though he wouldn't admit it to her, he was thankful she was there.

After marking several more cars, Bog and Marianne met back up with Roland.

"All marked, Bog!" Roland said. Griselda flew through the car, signaling her end was marked as well.

"Good! Both of you hold tight to me!" Marianne grasped her arms around Bog's waist, squeezing him tight. Roland hesitated.

"You're not going to make this weird, are you?" he asked. With an exasperated growl, Bog hooked his arm around Roland's neck and pulled him into his chest. "You made it weird!" Roland shouted into Bog's coat.

Bog outstretched his hands, and the ring on his finger began to glow. Green light formed in Bog's palms. The train began to rattle violently as it made the curve. The cars began to turn. Bog splayed his fingers, and the symbols on the car floors began to rise, glowing green. The cars soon filled with a viscous green energy, causing the train's passengers to float. Marianne held to Bog tighter as the three began to float themselves. Screams of confusion soon turned to screams of terror as the train hit the curve, and began to flip.

The train rolled off the tracks, turning over into the snow and the forest. Yet as the train turned, the passengers remained airborne in the green energy. The train continued to roll down the hill side, taking many a tree with it. The trees soon slowed the train's momentum, and it eventually rolled to a stop. The train's engine hissed, flame and smoke pouring out of its pipe.

Bog breathed out, and the energy began to fade, dropping the passengers to the ground. Bog, Marianne, and Roland all fell hard onto the car wall. Bog's vision swirled. He had never used so much magic at once like that before. Marianne crawled over to Bog.

"Bog! Are you alright? Bog, can you hear me?" Bog barely managed a nod before he faded into unconsciousness.

Bog awoke to something warm and wet lapping at his face. His eyes fluttered open to see Imp standing above him, smothering him in doggy kisses. Bog was on his back, laying in a makeshift tent. He leaned his head up, and Imp stepped back, happily wagging his tail.

"Imp!" Bog heard Marianne say. "What are you doing in here! Bog needs to rest! Go on, go lay down!" Marianne came into view, carrying a small bowl of warm water and a hand towel. Imp walked in a small circle before sitting beside Bog. Marianne knelt down, and before Bog could even react, lifted his head into her lap. She dipped the towel into the bowl and wrung the water out of it before dabbing it onto Bog's forehead. It felt good against his cold skin.

"Thank you," Bog muttered, still very drained from using so much magic. Marianne smiled. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"About eight hours. We've got a fire going. I don't know what you did, but thanks to you, everyone survived the crash. We owe you our lives, Bog," She stroked his hair back. Bog looked up at Marianne and noticed how beautifully brown her eyes were. He blushed slightly as he dismissed the thought.

"Are Stuff and Thang alright as well?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine," She took his hand, and inspected his ring. "It's very pretty," she commented, "Does it do anything?"

"Well, if it wasn't obvious enough, I'm a sorcerer. Or, more accurately, I'm a sorcerer's apprentice,"

"Along with the bookkeeping?"

"Ah…the bookkeeping was a partial lie. I deal with books, yes, but they're all magical,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I really want most people to know about. Not even Roland knew. Magic is typically only limited to Autumnsun or royal magicians, so I'm a bit of an outlier. I was trained in secret. Only my mother knew about my talents. Anyway, the ring is an amplifier. Helps me focus my magic and make it stronger. I don't think I could've managed that feat on my own," Marianne chuckled.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" she smiled.

"With the way this trip is going, I'm sure there'll be plenty more surprised along the way," Bog replied with a grin. Marianne laughed.

"Well, since you're up, why don't we get you get something to eat. You must be starving," Bog nodded, and slowly sat up, wiping the warm water from his brow. Imp got to his feet, wagging his tail. The dog trotted out of the tent. Marianne and Bog followed. As Bog left the tent, he could see all the train's passengers and her crew had set up a camp of sorts. The cooks were making what looked like a stew over the large fire in the center of the camp. Bowls were passed around to the bundled passengers. The camp was set up relatively near the train tracks, and several men with hammers were doing their best to re-straighten the rails.

"Ah! The man of the hour finally awakes!" Bog heard Roland call out. Roland jogged up to Bog and Marianne, carrying two bowls of stew. He wore a heavy coat over his suit. Roland handed the bowls to the two. "Here, just let me get something for myself and then we can talk," As Roland ran off, Marianne motioned Bog to sit beside her in front of the fire. Bog took his seat and tasted the stew. It was some kind of vegetable stew. Probably the easiest to salvage from the wreck, Bog figured. He ate a spoonful. It was very good.

"Oh yeah, we managed to get most of our stuff out of the train," Marianne told him, slurping at the stew. "Though I think one of your suitcases got a dent in it. Sorry,"

"At least it didn't crack. A dent I can work with," Bog looked out at the tracks. "So are we waiting for another train to come by?"

"Yep. The next train to come through this area is scheduled to come by tomorrow morning so we're spending the night out here. Hope you don't mind sharing a tent. Don't worry, I'm sleeping in the middle,"

"You're going to get crushed,"

"Was that a jab towards my height?" Marianne asked, pointing her spoon at Bog.

"It was a concern," Bog replied with a laugh.

"I'll be fine. I've slept in smaller nooks," Marianne quietly stirred her stew. Roland came back, holding a bowl himself, and sat down beside Bog.

"There we go," He looked over at Marianne. "Marianne, remember your manners,"

"Ugh. Roland, do you really think anyone cares about how I eat right now?" she asked, eating a spoonful of the stew in one defiant gulp.

"It's a mark of royalty, Princess. No matter the situation, one must strive to be poised and graceful,"

"Roland, do you really think I'm royalty?"

"You know I do,"

"Then stop bossing me around!" Bog let out a laugh as Marianne slurped up another spoonful of stew in a most unladylike manner. Roland groaned and shook his head.

"I need to start keeping score or something," Bog chuckled.

"Hey, I don't want to hear a word out of you, Mister! When were you planning on telling me you were a magician?" Roland asked.

"Uh… I wasn't?"

"Well that won't do at all! As my father would always say, if you have a resource, use it!"

"Wait a minute! How is it you know _anything_ about magic?" Bog asked. Roland tapped his chin with his spoon.

"My father's second mistress, I believe. Or third, I can't always keep track. Anyway, she was a royal magician from Autumnsun and taught me a few tricks of the trade. Strictly on a knowledge level, of course, I don't have the talent myself," Roland ate some of his stew.

"Your father had a lot of women in his life," Marianne muttered.

"All with something to teach me. It's what made me the man I am today," Roland stated proudly.

"It doesn't bother you at all?" Marianne asked.

"What do you mean?" Roland replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"I mean watching all these women go in and out of your life! Never really having a mother!"

"Of course it bothered me. My father, though a wonderful man, was a breaker of hearts. It hurt to see the women who shaped me fall apart at the hands of my father. That was the one thing I never really understood about him, why he was so unfaithful," Roland was quiet for a moment. He cleared his throat. "But enough about that! Tomorrow we'll be on the train to the Winterblood coast! Our boat doesn't leave until the day after tomorrow, giving us some time to peruse the shops and restaurants! It will be a wonderful chance to practice your etiquette in a real life scenario!" Marianne sighed, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Don't worry, Marianne," Bog assured, "I'll be right there suffering with you," She laughed at that.

"You're both such inspiring students," Roland grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Sunlight glimmered against the morning snow. The passengers of the fallen train stood along the tracks, patiently waiting for the next train to come by. Roland shivered in his coat, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Bog cradled Stuff and Thang's cage in his arms, doing his best to keep the two critters warm. Imp was snuggled in Marianne's coat.

The passengers waited for nearly two hours before the train finally came into view. They all cheered as the train chugged to a stop, car doors open and welcoming. They all filed in, relieved to be free from the biting cold. Once all the passengers were aboard, the train started up again, continuing its course to the Winterblood coast.

At the Autumnsun palace, a young woman with vivid blue eyes sat at a small table, stroking a white cat. The woman's short blonde locks were curled in every direction, creating wild waves of hair. She stirred the tea that was before her, a frown upon her face. She looked up when a door opened. A short, young man with freckled dark skin and smooth brown hair stepped inside. He smiled at the young woman, his brown eyes bright. The cat jumped out of the woman's lap, and walked over to the young man, purring as it rubbed up against his leg.

"Has Lizzie been keeping you company?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"Well?" she asked, nervously wringing her hands. "Were any of the girls Marianne?" The man sat next to the woman, taking her hands into his.

"Not today, Dawn. For heaven's sakes, most of the girls today were blonde! You'd think people would at least _try_ to make these girls look like her!" he said with a laugh. Dawn looked down sadly. "Look, we expected this. We knew this was going to be difficult and we'd run into a lot of frauds. But that's why I'm being as vigilant as I can. Marianne was my friend as well. I won't settle for anything but the real thing,"

"Sunny, promise me you won't give up? Promise me you'll see every single potential Marianne out there?" Dawn asked.

"I promise. We've got six months until the wedding. I think I can hold out until then," Sunny replied with a smile. Dawn beamed, even if her smile was still a little sad. She stroked the small patch of beard on Sunny's chin with her thumb, before leaning in to kiss him. Sunny gently cupped her face. "Don't worry, Dawn. She's out there. We'll find her. I promise,"


	7. The Winterblood Coast

Roland gently shook Marianne, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Marianne," he said quietly, "We're here," Marianne opened her sleepy eyes, lifting her head to look out the window. Her drowsiness was quickly replaced by excitement at the sight of the sparkling sea. She bolted to the window, face pressed against the glass, awed by the expansive waters.

"I take it you've never been to the coast?" Roland asked with a laugh.

"Never! It's so beautiful!" Marianne replied.

"Well, enjoy it while you can. Our boat leaves tomorrow," Roland said, standing up to gather his bags.

"You said there are shops we can look at, right?" Marianne asked.

"Indeed. We should check into a hotel first, then we can explore the town," Marianne beamed with delight, staring back out the window.

The train began to slow as it pulled into the station. The engine let out a long hiss and the train rolled to a stop. Marianne waited by the car door with her things, bouncing with anticipation. Imp circled at her feet, just as anxious to exit the car as his owner. When the attendant opened the car doors, Marianne and Imp leapt out onto the station platform.

"Come on, slow pokes!" Marianne called out to Bog and Roland, motioning them to hurry with her bag. Bog chuckled as he and Roland stepped down onto the platform.

"Well, she's certainly energetic today," Bog stated.

"Indeed," Roland agreed, "Hopefully a little shopping will tire her out,"

"Preferably her before us," Bog said with a sigh. Roland let out a laugh.

The three piled into a crowded bus, squished tightly together. Imp wriggled uncomfortably in the crook of Marianne's arm. The bus drove through the coastal town and stopped at its center. They were then ungracefully pushed out of the bus by a swarm of tourists. Thankful to be free from the cramped vehicle, Bog, Marianne, and Roland took a moment to take in the sights. The roads were made of a lovely red brick, lined with boutiques, stores, and restaurants. Cool salt air blew through, bringing the refreshing scent of the ocean with it. There were stars in Marianne's eyes. A particular boutique caught her attention, and she ran up to the store's window, gazing at the dresses that were on display. Roland gently led her from the window.

"In due time, Princess. Let's get our things squared away first," he said, ushering her to walk with him. "The hotel is but a few blocks from here,"

"As long as we come back. Their dresses were gorgeous!" Marianne exclaimed.

"And I bet they will look even more lovely on you," Roland replied with a charming smile. Marianne felt her cheeks turn pink. She looked away shyly. Bog rolled his eyes.

Roland and Marianne sat in the front foyer of the hotel, waiting for Bog to come back from paying for their room. He returned with the room key.

"So, bad news," Bog said, picking up his bags, "Our room only has two large beds. So we're either going to have to share or someone's going to be sleeping on the floor," Roland and Marianne looked at each other, then back at Bog. Bog groaned. "Fine, I'll take the floor,"

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that," Marianne replied, "If you're comfortable with it, you can share with me," Bog looked at her with surprised eyes.

"Ah, no, Princess," Roland said, "Someone of your status should not have to bunk with anyone,"

"It's not the first time I've had to share a bed, you know," Marianne argued.

"The answer is no. You will have a bed all to yourself. Bog has already volunteered to take the floor, so we are all set,"

"Not willing to share with Bog?" Marianne teased.

"Absolutely not," Roland replied firmly.

"I feel so loved right now," Bog deadpanned. Marianne laughed. "Come on, let's go put our stuff away so we can get you something nice," The three took their bags and headed up the stairs of the hotel.

"I think I want something in purple," Marianne said wistfully.

Bog unlocked the door to their room and the three stepped inside. It was cozy, if nothing else. The wallpaper was beige and patterned with pink, blue, and yellow flowers. Two full-sized beds sat in the center of the room, separated by a small nightstand. On the nightstand was an elegant lamp and a bell alarm clock. The carpet was a faded tan. Marianne opened a closed door on the left wall.

"It's the bathroom," she stated. Imp feverishly sniffed the carpet of the room before he hopped on to one of the beds. Bog went to the windows and opened the burgundy colored curtains, letting in the sunlight.

"Pretty good view of the ocean if you want to look," Bog said to Marianne. She walked over and stared out the window, a grin spreading across her face. Roland set his bags down and brushed his hands together.

"We can get a closer view when we head back into town," he said, heading out of the room. He curled his hand towards himself. "Come on, now, you two! We haven't got all day!"

"Hold on," Bog said. He opened the cage door for Stuff and Thang. Roland cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's wise?" he asked.

"They'll be fine. Now are we going or not?" Roland simply frowned and disappeared past the doorway. Marianne followed, whistling for Imp. Imp sat up and jumped off the bed, running after Marianne. Bog stood in the doorway waiting for Roland and Marianne to be far away enough before turning to Stuff and Thang. "Be good, you two. Remember not to draw any attention to yourselves,"

"Hmph. Like you have to worry about us," Stuff replied, flying toward the window to hang upside down on the curtain rod. She gave her wings a wide stretch. Thang hopped out of the cage and onto the window sill.

"Have no fear, Master Bog, we'll be fine," he said confidently.

"Thanks. We'll be back in a few hours," Bog started to close the door, "Hopefully," he muttered. The door clicked shut as Bog locked it. He ran after Roland and Marianne, who were waiting for him at the end of the hall.

"We're going back to that shop," Marianne declared as the three exited the hotel. Imp happily trotted beside her.

"Care to share what caught your eye?" Bog asked.

"There was this amazing dress in the window! It was a lovely sea green and had this really pretty ruffled skirt. I'd love to see if they have it in my size,"

"Only one way to find out,"

Marianne stepped inside the boutique and walked up to the clerk.

"Excuse me," she said. A lady with blonde hair in a pastel blue shirt and matching skirt looked up from her magazine.

"Oh! Welcome! Is there anything I can help you with today?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could look at the teal dress in the window?"

"Of course. Follow me," The clerk led Marianne to the front of the store where she took down the dummy that wore the teal dress. It was even prettier up close, Marianne thought. It had a deep v-neck collar and bell cut sleeves. Carefully removing it from the dummy, the clerk handed the dress to Marianne. Marianne held it up to her figure. It was huge.

"Um, do you have this in a smaller size?" Marianne asked.

"I'm afraid that is the only one of its kind, ma'am," the clerk explained. Marianne frowned.

"Well, maybe if I try it on…"

"Of course. There's a fitting room in the back on the right," the clerk gestured. Marianne thanked her and headed to the back of the boutique. There she found a small alcove covered by a curtain. She pushed the curtain back and stepped inside. Bog and Roland looked around the boutique as they waited for Marianne.

"We need to get her some more comfortable shoes," Roland pointed out as he studied a blue pair of heels.

"Hmm. Maybe a simple black boot? Can't go wrong with black," Bog replied.

"As long as it's not too chunky. Needs to fit her feet well while also providing decent support. Anything better than those clunkers she's got now," Marianne stuck her head out of the fitting room.

"Psst!" she hissed, motioning the two to head over to her. They did and Marianne stepped out of the fitting room, holding the dress out. It was gigantic on her. "I look ridiculous," she said, "It's way too long on me and my boobs are practically falling out!"

"Blunt as ever," Roland murmured.

"And even if I tried to bring it in I'd really have to cut the dress up just to get rid of all the extra fabric! I think I struck out on this one," Marianne sighed. Bog stroked his chin.

"Maybe not," he said. Marianne gave him a quizzical look. "Roland," Bog said, "Do you think you can distract the clerk?" Roland chuckled.

"Please, remember who you're talking to," he replied before going over to chat with the clerk. Bog pushed Marianne back into the fitting room, then stepped inside himself, pulling the curtain closed behind them. It was a bit of a tight fit.

"Bog, what are you doing?" Marianne asked, her back against the wall. Bog summoned a green glow in his hands.

"If you'd like, I can fit the dress to your figure," he said.

"Really?" Marianne asked, a smile forming on her face. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's try it out!"

"Ah, the only thing is…the magic needs to get a feel for your body, so…that means…um…you know…" He tapped his fingertips together. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"I don't need to get naked, do I?" Marianne asked. Bog blushed fiercely.

"No! No! Jeez, you are blunt! Look, I just need to run the magic down the dress while you're still wearing it. If you're not comfortable with me touching you then I won't do it, that's all!" Marianne hummed in thought.

"Alright, let's do it," she decided. Bog let out a breath.

"Okay," Bog brought the green glow back into his palm, and separated it into each hand. He gently put his hands on Marianne's shoulders. His skin was surprisingly soft aside from a few calluses. As Bog ran his fingers down her arms, the fabric shortened, fitting comfortably. The cuffs splayed out, ending at her wrists. Bog then moved his hands to the collar of the dress and cupped her sides. His palms moved down her torso, the dress tightening to her form. Finally he pushed his hands out from her hips, and the skirt of the dress shortened just below her knees. The magic faded from Bog's hands.

"That's a neat little trick," Marianne said, impressed.

"How do you think I get all of my clothes to fit me?" Bog replied with a laugh. He and Marianne stepped out of the fitting room. Marianne did a small, gleeful spin. The dress fit her perfectly now. Roland looked up from his conversation with the clerk.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. The clerk's eyebrows shot up.

"I admit I'm surprised it fits you so well, especially since it looked so big at first," she said. Marianne beamed up at Bog, who smiled back.

"We'll be taking the dress, if that's alright," Marianne said to the clerk.

"Of course! I'll ring it up for you now," After changing out of the dress and paying for it, the three left the boutique, a big smile on Marianne's face.

After several hours of shopping, Marianne got a new pair of fitting, ankle high, black boots, several dresses, and a pretty pair of pink pearl earrings. She, Bog, and Roland were seated on the patio of one of the restaurants, eating fried scallops and watching the sun set over the ocean. Marianne sighed contently.

"So? Overall a good day?" Roland asked her.

"Oh, definitely! But I feel kinda bad you guys didn't anything for yourselves,"

"Don't worry about us, Princess," Roland reassured, "This trip was for you and you alone,"

"Although," Bog piped up, "I did see a bookstore a few shops down from here,"

"You had me at 'bookstore'," Roland said, standing up from his seat.

The three headed out of the restaurant and back into the streets. It didn't take them long to reach the bookstore. Bog held the door to the store open as Roland walked inside. He waited for Marianne to follow, but she stood where she was.

"You're not coming?" Bog asked.

"No, you two go ahead. There was something I wanted to check out really quick. I'll meet you back here," Bog nodded and headed into the bookstore. "Come on, Imp," she said to her dog, "We need to make this quick," She and Imp ran down the street and took a left, stopping in front of a beauty salon. Marianne peered into the window. The shelves of the salon were decorated with hair products and makeup. She had always wanted to try makeup, but never had the chance. She pointed at Imp. "Wait here," she said, and stepped inside the store.

"Hello, hello!" a woman with curly red hair called out cheerfully. "Welcome to our salon! Is there something I can help you with today, miss?" Marianne looked around the store, unsure of where to start.

"I would say yes, but honestly I don't know the first thing about makeup," she admitted. The red-headed clerk just smiled.

"Well that's why I'm here, darling! Come here, let me have a look at you," Mariannes stepped up to the woman. The clerk gently touched Marianne's face, turning it at a few different angles. "Hmmm, I think I know just what you need," The woman flitted around the store, picking up several different types of makeup. She returned with a small container of foundation, some purple eyeshadow, and a dark, plum colored lipstick. She held up the eyeshadow. "This will accentuate the gold in your eyes, and the foundation will really help smooth out your complexion. The lipstick is for staining, as I think a darker shade will help bring out the shape of your lips," Marianne beamed.

"This is perfect! Thank you so much!"

"Of course, darling. Shall I ring these up for you? I'll even throw in a case,"

"Yes, please! Thank you!" After paying for the makeup, Marianne headed out of the store, Imp patiently waiting on the sidewalk. The two headed back to the bookstore, where Roland and Bog were waiting.

"Find what you were looking for?" Bog asked.

"Yep," Marianne replied.

"Then let's head back to the hotel, shall we?" Roland suggested.

Back at the hotel, Marianne was moving her new clothes into her suitcase. Bog was sitting on the floor, reading one of the books he bought. It was a horror novel. Roland was in the bathroom, changing into his pajamas. It had been about an hour since the sun set and the only source of light in the room was from the lamp on the nightstand. Roland came out of the bathroom and flopped onto his bed.

"Finally," Marianne said, grabbing her makeup case and heading into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. Roland reached into his bag and took out a book. He began to read, until he heard a yelp come from the bathroom. He got up and knocked on the door.

"Marianne?" he called out, "Are you alright?" He heard the sink running. "Is it alright if I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," he heard Marianne reply. Roland opened the door to find Marianne cleaning her face off with a towel. Her right eye was a little red. He looked at the sink and saw the makeup.

"What are you doing?" he asked, hands on his hips. Marianne blushed.

"I was _trying_ to put my new makeup on, but I ended up stabbing my eye with the eyeshadow brush…" she admitted. Roland let out a laugh.

"Here," He stepped up to Marianne, turning her around so she was facing the bathroom mirror. "Let me show you a few tips," He picked up the foundation and its brush.

"First, always start with your base. Powder the brush and move it across your face at an angle," Roland covered the brush in the foundation and brought it to Marianne's face, brushing it across her cheek. He then picked up the eyeshadow. "Eyeshadow comes next. You'll want to start at the tear duct and bring it across the lid," He motioned Marianne to close her eye, applying the eyeshadow to her left eyelid. He then picked up the lipstick.

"This looks like a dark shade so I'm assuming it's for staining. For that you just gently tap the stick against your lips and rub it in," Tucking his hand under her chin, Roland dabbed the lipstick across Marianne's lips. Marianne pressed her lips together. Roland stepped aside so she could look at herself in the mirror. Only half her face was done up, but she really liked how the makeup looked on her. "Well?" Roland asked. "What do you think?"

"I feel…powerful," Marianne grinned, "Like a queen," Roland chuckled.

"Then I've done my job. Just keep practicing and you'll get the hang of it," He gave Marianne's shoulder a pat before exiting the bathroom and laying back down on his bed to continue reading. Marianne kept staring at her reflection. She picked up the foundation, following Roland's instructions. She was going to learn how to properly put on makeup even if it took all night.

About an hour later Marianne emerged from the bathroom, her face all dolled up. Roland was fast asleep. She tiptoed to her bed and saw Bog still sitting on the floor. He had dozed off as well. Marianne's eyes lit up as she realized a potential opportunity. She quietly dug through her suitcase and took out one of her new dresses. It was a short-sleeved dress with a loose, flowing skirt. The dress was a light lavender patterned with dark purple flowers. She really liked this dress. Doing her best not to wake the boys, Marianne changed into the dress and slipped on her new boots. Adjusting her necklace, Marianne gave a little twirl. The skirt of the dress billowed up, showing just a hint of thigh. Marianne felt incredibly sexy.

She snuck to the nightstand and took the room keys, careful not to wake Imp, who was sleeping between the two beds. Stepping over the hound, Marianne headed to the door. She opened it slowly, slipping through once there was enough room. She was mentally celebrating her sneaky escape when a hand caught the door, preventing her from closing it. The door swung open, and Bog stood in the doorway, eyebrow raised in suspicion. A pout formed on Marianne's face. Bog closed the door behind him.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, leaning against the door.

"Well, nowhere _now_ ," Marianne grumbled. "I was hoping to go out and grab a drink but I guess that's not 'lady-like', is it?" Bog scoffed.

"You were going to go by yourself?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"Not the wisest course of action, Your Highness," Marianne crossed her arms.

"Well then, if you're so concerned for my wellbeing why don't you come? I'm buying," Bog's eyebrows shot up.

"You'd be okay with that?" he asked, a little hesitant.

"I offered, didn't I? Now are we going or not?" Bog shifted his jaw in thought.

"A drink does sound good right about now," he finally said.

"Glad to hear it,"

"Just let me grab my coat," He snuck back into the room and quickly returned wearing his coat. He held his hand out for the keys. Marianne dropped them into his palm. Bog locked the door, and the two headed out into the night.


	8. Out For Fun

"So, was there any place in particular you had in mind?" Bog asked as he and Marianne walked down the dimly lit streets.

"I was thinking of checking a few places out, see what's here," she replied, arms crossed in an attempt to fight off the night chill. Bog silently took off his coat and slipped it over Marianne's shoulders. She looked up at him, surprised. "Thank you," she said, pulling the coat over her arms.

"It's the polite thing to do," Bog retorted, "I mean, what kind of man would I be if I just let you freeze?"

"Still, you didn't have to,"

"Oh, shush and just accept my hospitality," Bog snapped. Marianne laughed.

"Is that any way to speak to your princess?" Marianne teased.

"We're going out for drinks, Marianne," Bog chuckled, "I think it's okay to drop the formalities for tonight," Marianne giggled quietly, fiddling with her fingers.

Their first stop was a bar called The Sea Witch. A string of lights hung along the front of the dark building, illuminating the many bar dwellers that stood outside with their drinks. A haggard woman carved out of wood stood by the door, welcoming guests. Bog and Marianne stepped inside. A smooth, peppy melody came from the small jazz band that sat in the corner of the dance floor. A few heads turned as Bog and Marianne walked up to the bar. Marianne smiled coyly as she peeled Bog's coat off her arms, handing it back to him. Bog put his coat back on, trying to hide his face in the collar. Marianne tapped on the counter, calling for the bartender.

"Can we see what cocktails you've got?" She asked.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," the bartender replied as he handed her a list. Marianne looked over the choices.

"I think I know what I want," she said to Bog. "Want to take a look?" She offered him the list.

"I'll just have what you're having," Bog muttered. Marianne shrugged and handed the list back to the bartender.

"Two Sea Breezes, please," she ordered. The bartender nodded and turned around to make their drinks. He slid their glasses to them once he was done. Marianne thanked the bartender, paid for their drinks, and dragged Bog by the sleeve over to a small table. Bog hunched over, still trying to hide his face. He looked down at his drink. The liquid was red on the bottom and a citrus yellow on top, creating a tropical gradient. Bog fondled the glass, swirling the liquid inside. "Aren't you going to drink it?" Marianne asked. Bog looked up at her.

"Oh. Yeah," he mumbled. He took a small sip of the drink. It was slightly acidic, a little bitter, and very fruity. Marianne frowned at Bog.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," she pointed out, taking a swig of her drink.

"Don't worry. It's not because of you," he replied. "It's just that we're getting a lot of strange looks. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, what with a face like mine,"

"You stop that right now," Marianne shot back. "I think people are only looking at you because you're practically curled up into a ball! For goodness sake, you look like a hunchback! Straighten up!" Bog stood straight, taken aback by the forcefulness in her voice. Marianne smiled. "There you go! Now just lean back and _relax_. We're here to have fun, remember?" Bog gave her a small, crooked smile.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm not really used to this sort of thing. I've never really gone out and had fun with anyone before,"

"Not much of a social life back home, huh?"

"Ha! That's an understatement,"

"Well, we're going to fix that, starting right now," Marianne held her glass up. "From now on, we're friends, and we're going to treat each other like it," Bog smiled, clinking his glass against hers. Marianne and Bog downed their drinks in slow gulps. They put their empty glasses back down on the table with a small thud. "Wow, that was really good! I'm going to get us another. Be right back!" Marianne headed back to the counter. Bog watched her walk away, feeling…well, he wasn't really sure what to feel. Happy, he supposed? He had to admit he did feel comfortable around Marianne. Like he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge him. It was a strange feeling, but a feeling he liked. He was looking forward to being friends with her.

Marianne was returning back to the table with two more drinks in her hands when a man stepped in front of her. Marianne instantly glared, trying to push past the man. The man cut her off again, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him. Marianne, unable to use her hands, stomped on his foot. The man recoiled, but only for a moment, and he quickly reached back for Marianne. She looked ready to punch the guy. Bog stood up, and headed toward the squabble. He didn't know what he should do, but he had to do something.

Marianne managed to push her way out of the man's arms, nearly tripping into Bog. Bog put a hand on her shoulder.

"There you are, sweetie," he said, pulling her in close, "I was wondering what took you so long," Marianne looked up at Bog, confused. He gave her a wink. A sly smile grew on Marianne's face.

"Just a misunderstanding, darling," she replied, cozying up to Bog. "This man here apparently thought I was in the mood to dance. I tried to tell him off, but he just wouldn't listen,"

"You don't say," Bog stepped in front of the man.

"What, are you her boyfriend or something?" the man exclaimed.

"Indeed I am," Bog replied in a low, menacing tone, "And if I see you messing with my girl again I'll break your leg," The man put his hands up in retreat.

"Okay, okay. No need to get violent here. I was just looking for a dance, that's all,"

"If I were you," Marianne said, a deep set glare on her face, "I would learn the meaning of 'no'. It might save you a lot of trouble," The man nodded and walked away, looking wary. Bog relaxed his shoulders, letting out a breath. Marianne smirked. "I had it handled," she said, bumping her hip against Bog.

"You're welcome," Bog replied in a mock-offended tone.

"You didn't let me finish!" Marianne laughed. "I had it handled, but I appreciate you stepping in like that," She handed him his drink. "So, thank you," Bog smiled at her.

"No problem, Tough Girl," Marianne cocked an eyebrow.

"'Tough Girl', huh?"

"Rather fitting, don't you think?" Bog took a swig of his drink.

"Very," Marianne agreed, drinking from her glass.

After finishing their drinks, Bog and Marianne headed out of the bar. Marianne wanted to dance and The Sea Witch was a little too crowded for her tastes. Their next stop was a club called The Scurvy Mermaid. They headed in and found a much larger jazz band playing swing music.

"Yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Marianne exclaimed, grabbing Bog's hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. The alcohol was definitely kicking in because Bog would have normally opposed to dancing. Instead, he merely laughed, taking Marianne's hands into his and giving her a wobbly twirl. Marianne giggled, her face flushed from the alcohol. She bobbed her hips up and down, hands splayed and shaking wildly. She popped her foot up, and spun in a tight circle. The skirt of her dress flew up, showing off her toned legs. She let out a gasp when Bog picked her up bridal style and leaned her down low, her head nearly touching the floor. Bog swung her back onto her feet, and took her hands again. They sashayed around each other, big, goofy smiles on their faces. Bog stretched his arm out and twirled Marianne in toward him, arms curled around her waist. He leaned down so his face was pressed against hers, the stubble on his jaw tickling her cheek. Marianne laughed, and ran a hand through his hair. Bog picked her up again, spinning around a few times. They both were giggling like crazy. Bog finally put Marianne down, releasing her from his arms.

"Well, that was exciting!" he said with a breathy laugh. Marianne nodded, trying to catch her own breath. She motioned Bog to follow her as she headed over to a small booth. Bog sat in the booth first, followed by Marianne, who sat beside him.

"I didn't know you could dance!" she said.

"Neither did I!" Bog laughed.

"So? You having fun?" Bog rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I'm having fun. You happy?" he replied, trying to sound grumpy. Marianne scoffed playfully.

"That didn't _sound_ like you're having fun. We clearly need some more drinks," She scooted out of the booth and headed over to the bar, thoughtlessly adjusting her underwear through her dress. Bog quietly giggled, resting his head on his hand, watching her. The buzz of the alcohol hummed through him, making him feel deliriously giddy. He hadn't felt this happy in a very long time.

Marianne returned with a drink in each hand. She sat back down and slid Bog's drink to him.

"What did you get this time?" Bog asked, sipping on the drink. It was sweet and tasted like cherries. Marianne shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is it's got whiskey in it," she replied, downing half the drink in one gulp. Marianne then swung her legs over Bog's lap, leaning against the booth seat. "So you've really never been out like this before?" she asked.

"Nope, and especially not with a woman," Bog said, giving her calf a pat.

"Ever been on a date at all?"

"My mother tried setting me up a few times, but I always got turned down, usually after my dates see what I look like. After all, I'm no Roland," Marianne laughed.

"Can't argue there. Despite being a pain in the butt, Roland is one of the most gorgeous men I've ever seen in my lifetime," Bog rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean you don't have some nice features yourself,"

"Oh really?" Bog scoffed. "Please, enlighten me to at least _one_ attractive thing about myself,"

"You have beautiful eyes," Marianne said without hesitation. Bog was stunned at how quick her response was. He wasn't sure if the heat on his cheeks was from her saying that or from the alcohol. He took another swig of his drink.

"That's an easy one. Name something else," Marianne chuckled.

"Well…" She sat up, leaning close to Bog. Her legs curled around his thighs. Marianne cupped his face in her hands. "Your face is just really unique. It's so different. It makes you interesting," She ran her thumb across the scars on his cheekbones. "It tells a story, says something about you. It's easy to read. Honest," She pulled on his upper lip. "Plus you've got a really cute smile," she giggled. Bog was definitely sure he was blushing now. Marianne continued to drunkly play with his face, running her hands over every angle.

"Marianne," Bog mumbled past her fingers, which where moving over his mouth. She stuck a finger past his lips. "Marianne!" he started to laugh, taking her hands from his face. Marianne laughed as well, leaning her forehead against his.

"Don't ever doubt yourself, Bog," she said quietly. "There's a lot more to you than you think," Bog stared at her, his face pink. He gasped when Marianne suddenly kissed his cheek. Her lips made a soft pop as she pulled back. She snorted when she saw Bog's stunned expression. "It's like you've never been kissed before!" she laughed.

"I…I haven't," Bog replied, hand hovering over the spot where she kissed him. A purple stain decorated his cheek.

"Ooo! I gave Bog his first kiss!" she sang teasingly.

"Ah, no! No you didn't!" Bog retorted.

"Why? Because it wasn't on the mouth?"

"Exactly!" Marianne rolled her eyes.

"Fine then!" She wrapped her arms around Bog's neck. "Come here!"

"Not so fast!" Bog replied with a laugh, putting his index finger over her puckered lips.

"What?" she asked through his finger.

"I'm not just going to _give_ you my first kiss! You've got to earn it!" Marianne arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And how do I go about doing that?" Bog smirked, rolling his sleeve down.

"Let's arm wrestle for it,"

"Oh, it is so on!" Marianne moved to the other side of the booth, giving her knuckles a good crack. She grasped Bog's hand, and the two placed their elbows firmly on the table.

"On three. One…two…three!" Their grips tightened, both trying to push the other's hand down to the table. It appeared to be an even match for the most part, until Bog's hand started to falter. Bog gripped the table with his other hand, trying to force his hand back. It wasn't working. He cursed as Marianne slowly brought Bog's hand down. His elbow slipped out from under itself, and his hand hit the table with a thud. Marianne jumped up, arms raised high in the air.

"WOOO!" she yelled, doing a little victory dance.

"Alright, alright, rein it in, Tough Girl," he said, rubbing his wrist. He pulled his sleeve back down over his arm.

"Aww, don't tell me you're a sore loser, are you Bog?" Marianne teased.

"Hardly. You're the one making a fool of yourself,"

"Sore loooooseerrrr," she slurred. Marianne burst into laughter. Bog simply glowered and stood up.

"I need another drink," he mumbled as he headed over to the bar.

"Grab me some water, will you?" Marianne called out. Bog simply waved his hand in recognition.

Bog came back with a shot of hard liquor and a glass of water with a lemon. He handed the water to Marianne.

"Thank you," she sang as she took a sloppy sip of water. Bog downed the shot, then looked at her unfinished drink from before.

"You gonna finish that?" he asked.

"Nah. I'm good," Marianne's head shot up. "Wait, you're not going to finish that, are you?"

"Too late," Bog said, emptying the glass into his. He drank the concoction in one go and rested his head on the table. Marianne tsked at him.

"You're gonna regret that in the morning," she warned.

"That will be a problem for future Bog," he replied, his accent getting thicker as the extra alcohol kicked in. "Right now, I'm more worried about that kiss,"

"Oh yeah! Mmm, I think I'll just surprise you," Marianne said with a smirk. Bog stared at her.

"What, you're not going to kiss me now?" he asked.

"Disappointed, are we?" Marianne asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Uh, a little!"

"It's more fun when you don't see it coming," Bog crossed his arms and grumbled. "Aww, don't pout! I promise I'll kiss you at some point tonight," She put the glass of water to her lips. "Maybe,"

"Tease," Marianne simply smiled and stood up. She sat herself down into Bog's lap, head against his shoulder. Bog, now too drunk to care, just put his arm around her, rubbing her skin. She was really soft. Marianne took another drink of her water.

"This was a lot of fun," she said into his neck. "Thank you for coming,"

"Thank you for having me," Bog replied.

"We should do this again sometime,"

"Mmm," Bog smiled. He felt comfortable. Content. Sleepy. His eyelids slowly began to close. They opened back up when Marianne lightly slapped his face.

"Bog. You still there?" she asked.

"Huh?" Marianne got out of his lap.

"Come on, we should probably head back," she said, finishing her water. Bog nodded.

"Yeah. We've been out for a while,"

"Then let's go. Besides, I really need to pee,"

"We'd better hurry then," Leaving their glasses on the table, the two headed out of the club back onto the chilly streets. They were both walking unevenly, especially Bog, who almost fell over a few times. They eventually leaned on one another, still in a fit of drunk giggles.

They managed to make it back to the hotel and up the stairs to the hallway where their room was. Bog fished for the keys in his coat pocket. He nearly dropped them, which made Marianne laugh. Bog laughed too, then put his index finger to his mouth and shushed her. After some fiddling, he got the door open, and the wobbly two quietly snuck inside. Marianne headed straight for the bathroom. Bog sat on Marianne's bed, taking his shoes off. He threw his coat aside and fumbled with his shirt buttons. Quickly getting fed up with the buttons, Bog ripped his shirt open and slipped it off. He unhooked his suspenders and took his pants off. Now wearing nothing but an undershirt and his boxers, Bog pulled the covers of Marianne's bed back and tucked his legs under. He laid back, head against the pillow, and stared up. A sliver of moonlight came through the window and stretched across the ceiling. It was so bright, Bog thought.

He heard the bathroom door open slowly. Looking over, he saw Marianne sneak out. She had her dress in her arms, and was just in her bra and panties. She threw her dress of to the side and slipped into the bed beside Bog. Bog turned over, throwing an arm over Marianne and nuzzling his chin into her hair. She was really warm. It made him sleepy and he quickly drifted off. Marianne soon followed after she turned and cuddled into Bog's chest. Suddenly, her eyes went wide, and her head shot up in realization.

"I forgot to take my makeup off," she said. She rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'll do it in the morning," and fell back asleep.


	9. Playing With Fire

Roland was, in a word, furious. Not only had he found Bog and Marianne blissfully asleep in each others arms in nothing but their UNDERWEAR, but they also both reeked of alcohol. Needless to say his traveling companions were going to be receiving a _very_ stern talking to. Roland grabbed the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand and began turning its key. He held it right above Bog's head, and let it ring. Bog and Marianne both nearly jumped out of their skins upon hearing the sudden and incredibly loud sound of the alarm clock. They sat up in bed, dazed, confused, and with throbbing headaches. Roland turned the alarm clock off and put his hands on his hips, glaring at the two. Marianne's makeup was nothing more than a purple smudge across her face and Bog's undershirt.

"Just so you know, Bog," Roland said, "That's not going to come out easily," Bog and Marianne looked down at his undershirt, and then at each other. They both yelped back in shock, which caused Marianne to tumble out of bed. She quickly got to her feet, wrapping the blanket around her body. They were both beet red. "So," Roland said, "Care to explain this little…situation?" Roland motioned to the bed. Marianne held a hand out.

"This is _not_ what it looks like!" she exclaimed. Bog went to nod, but the motion made his head hurt worse, and he just cradled it in his hands with a pained groan.

"Oh, it looks bad, Princess, IT LOOKS REALLY BAD!"

"Uuuugh, you're so loud…" Bog mumbled.

"Look, Bog and I only went out for a couple drinks!" Marianne explained.

"And what on earth possessed you to think that was at all a decent idea?!" Roland asked angrily. "What if something happened to you? What if you were taken advantage of?"

"You really think that little of Bog?" Marianne retorted.

"You were both DRUNK! Anything could have happened! And considering your current attire, I have very little reason to not believe you two got close!" Roland turned to Bog. "And you! What were you thinking?! Indulging in such debauchery with our princess to be!" Bog kept his head down.

"Roland, lay off!" Marianne snapped, "I would have gone out regardless even if Bog didn't go with me!"

"Marianne, you're going to be a princess! Princesses don't go out drinking! And besides, Bog here, instead of keeping you in line, just got drunk right along with you! That's irresponsible in the least!" Marianne crossed her arms.

"I just wanted to have a little fun! Is that so wrong?" Roland sighed.

"I've nothing against you having fun, Your Highness, I'd just rather you do it in a safe and monitored environment,"

"Did you not hear me when I said, 'fun'?"

"Did _you_ not hear me when I said 'Princess'?" Marianne pouted. Roland dropped his shoulders. "Marianne, I'm not doing this to upset you. I'm doing this because I genuinely care about you. Your life is going to change dramatically and I want you to be properly prepared for that. So please, for your sake at least, don't do something that reckless again," Marianne looked at Roland, her expression softening. He sounded sincere in his plea, a gentle look of concern in those gorgeous green eyes of his. Marianne felt her cheeks get warm.

"Fine," she muttered, looking away from Roland. Roland let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Marianne," he said. Roland turned to Bog. "Are we clear as well, Bog? No more late night escapades?" Bog didn't respond, his head still low. Roland raised an eyebrow. "Bog?" Suddenly, Bog covered his mouth with his hand and gagged loudly.

"Oh no!" Marianne exclaimed, forgoing the blanket and grabbing Bog's arm. "Out of the way! Out of the way!" she yelled as she dragged Bog to the bathroom, just in time for him to vomit in the toilet. "There ya go. Get it all out. I warned you last night, didn't I?" she said as she rubbed his back.

"Well then he's got no one to blame but himself for this," Roland added. Bog held his hand Roland's direction and stuck out his middle finger before puking again.

Bog was fast asleep curled up in Marianne's bed. Marianne, after taking a relaxing bath and changing into some comfortable clothes, sat beside him, her sewing kit in hand. Roland was out getting aspirin and ginger ale for the two, giving Griselda the chance to make herself present. She held a packet of ice against her son's head. Griselda noticed Marianne was sewing the buttons of Bog's shirt back on.

"You don't have to do that, dearie," she said.

"I don't mind," Marianne replied, "Besides, it keeps my focus off the headache,"

"If you don't feel well, sweetie, you really should be getting some rest,"

"It's nothing an aspirin can't fix,"

"Marianne…"

"Really, Griselda, I'll be fine. I'm…heh," Marianne softly chuckled. "I'm a tough girl," She smiled down at Bog, and gently pat his shoulder. Bog shifted slightly, but didn't wake. Griselda looked at Marianne, her curiosity piqued.

"So…" she started, "Did you two have fun last night?" Griselda put the ice packet aside.

"I definitely did. I must admit it was nice having someone to go out with. Did you know Bog here can actually dance?"

"You went dancing?" Griselda asked, her grin broadening.

"Yeah! I think he had a little help from the alcohol, but he genuinely seemed like he was enjoying himself. He told me he didn't really go out much back home,"

"It's sad but true. I've tried getting the boy to start dating, but we hadn't had much success,"

"Yeah, Bog mentioned that," Marianne giggled. "I gave him his first kiss last night!" Griselda's jaw dropped.

"Did you now?" she asked, her smile coy.

"Well, Bog doesn't consider it a _real_ kiss cause it wasn't on the mouth,"

"Oh,"

"But I won that right fair and square so I get to give him a proper kiss at some point. I just haven't decided when. I want it to be unexpected, you know? Or maybe give it when he really deserves it? But I don't want it to be improper. Hmm…"

"You're putting an awful lot of thought into a kiss that hasn't happened yet,"

"It's his first kiss! I want to make it special!"

"Was your first kiss special?"

"Nah. My first kiss was on a dare. And it wasn't much of a kiss, just a peck, really,"

"It sounds like you want this kiss to be special for the both of you," Marianne's cheeks turned pink as she snipped the finishing thread off the final button.

"Maybe…" She paused for a moment, then cleared her throat. Marianne held up Bog's shirt. "There! Finished! And not too shabby, if I do say so myself," Marianne rolled over and began to shake Bog awake. "Hey, Bog, time to get up," Bog groaned, turning his head around to look at Marianne. He looked pale. Bog rolled back over, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Not yet," he slurred. Griselda shook him next.

"Come on, sweetie. You can't stay in bed all day. You'll never sleep tonight," Griselda insisted.

"Mother…"

"Take a bath!" Griselda suggested, "Might help perk you up!"

"That requires movement," Bog mumbled, "And I'm pretty comfy right now,"

"Come on, Bog!" Marianne said, leaning her head against his. "Don't make me take drastic measures,"

"Please, Marianne, not now. My head feels like it's going to split in half. Just give me five more minutes," Marianne frowned.

"Oh alright. Five more minutes," Marianne stood up from the bed. "Your shirt is fixed, by the way," Bog peeked out from under the blanket.

"You didn't have to do that," he said.

"I already told Griselda I don't mind,"

"It was my fault. I should be the one to fix it," Marianne let out a disgruntled sigh.

" 'Gee, thanks, Marianne, for taking the time to mend my shirt so I don't have to,' " she said in her lowest voice possible. Then, in her normal tone, "Why you're welcome, Bog! Glad to hear my work is appreciated,"

"Marianne," Bog said. Marianne looked at him. "Thank you," She smiled.

"You're welcome. You know, you don't have to do everything yourself. We're friends now, remember? Friends help each other,"

"I…yeah…" Bog threw the blanket off and let out a heavy sigh. "Well, I'm awake, so I might as well get up," He threw his legs off the bed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He stood up and fiddled with his fingers. "Hey…Marianne?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you,"

"You've already thanked me, Bog,"

"Not for that. For last night. For everything you said. For, well, for being friends with me. I haven't had many in my life so…I just…thank you. Oh!" Bog went over to his suitcase and pulled out a leather bound journal, handing to Marianne. "For your dreams. First thing you do when you wake up is write in this journal. You'll remember them better that way," Marianne took the journal from his hands.

"Thank you, Bog," Bog nodded, his face flushed.

"I, uh, better go clean up," He grabbed his toiletries and a fresh set of clothes from his suitcase and quickly headed into the bathroom. Marianne flipped through the journal. The paper was a crisp, clean white. She had a fountain pen somewhere in her bag. As she crouched down to dig through her things, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Bog, what is-" she gasped when Bog wrapped a hand around the curve of her face, and roughly kissed her cheek. He pulled back, his face redder than before.

"That was revenge for last night!" he said as he practically ran back into the bathroom. Marianne placed her hand over her cheek, still surprised at what had just happened. Griselda was chuckling.

When Bog came out of the bathroom, wearing a dark pair of trousers and a clean button down shirt, he saw Marianne sitting on her bed, scribbling away in the journal. Imp sat at her feet, and Stuff and Thang sat by her side. Roland had returned, popping the cap off of the aspirin bottle.

"There we go," he said, and placed the bottle on the nightstand. "Glad to see you've returned to us, Bog. Did your nap help?"

"Yes, it did," Bog replied.

"Good. Now, I highly recommend you both take some aspirin and come with me for brunch. It's not good to take medicine on an empty stomach," Bog let out an unsure grunt.

"I don't know if eating is the best idea," he said, worried he might repeat the incident that happened this morning.

"Bog, you need to eat something. Try and get something bland, like toast or grits," Marianne suggested, looking up from her journal. Bog saw his mother, who was silently floating in the corner, nod in agreement. Bog sighed.

"Fine. But something small. I really don't want to get sick again," Marianne hopped out of bed, and took out one of the ginger ales from the paper bag Roland came back with. She reached into her suitcase and pulled out a pocket knife, flipping the cap off the bottle with ease. She then went over to the nightstand, took two pills from the aspirin bottle, and threw them in her mouth, washing them down with the ginger ale. She took another two pills out of the bottle and handed them and the ginger ale to Bog. Bog took the pills and gave the ginger ale back to Marianne, who put it on the nightstand. She gave Imp a pat on the head.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'll bring you back a nice, juicy slice of ham. Does that sound good?" Imp rubbed his head against Marianne's hand, his tail wagging happily.

"Come on, Marianne, before the food gets cold," Roland said, heading out the door. Bog and Marianne followed behind.

The three went downstairs to the hotel's dining area; a large, luxurious room with ceiling high drapes and elegant windows. A long buffet-style table sat at the other end of the room, covered with food. They walked down to the buffet, grabbed their food, and sat at a round table by one of the windows. It had a lovely view of the ocean. Marianne's plate was filled to the brim: scrambled eggs, a small pile of bacon and breakfast sausage, a chocolate chip muffin, half a grapefruit, and finally a glass of orange juice. She had a smaller plate on the side with two steaks of ham for Imp. Roland had simply taken a scoopful of fruit salad and some eggs with a glass of seltzer water. Bog, who's plate was the most bare, only had two hard boiled eggs, two slices of toast with strawberry jam, and a glass of water. Marianne frowned at the men's plates.

"Sheesh, you two don't eat much, do you? Well, Bog I can understand, but Roland, you could use some meat on your plate," Roland ate one of the grapes from his fruit salad.

"I prefer my breakfast light," Roland replied, sipping on his water. Marianne just shrugged, and was about to dig in, but stopped herself. She looked at Roland quickly, then back down at her food. She straightened her back, delicately picked up her knife and fork, and proceeded to politely eat her eggs. Roland took notice. "Well! I'm glad to see my lessons are sticking!"

"I'm doing okay?" Marianne asked.

"You're doing wonderfully! And don't fret so much! You're the image of a perfect lady. Be more confident in yourself!" Marianne smiled, blushing slightly.

"You're definitely a fast learner," Bog replied, cracking the shell off of one of his eggs.

"Indeed!" Roland agreed. "In fact, today might be a good day to practice your posture while standing and walking. Goodness knows we have time. Oh, by the way, Bog, we're staying one more night,"

"What? Why?" Bog and Marianne asked at the same time.

"Considering the current condition you two are in, I don't think traveling, especially by boat, is a good idea for now. We'll take the boat tomorrow afternoon," Bog leaned back in his chair, glowering. First the train, now this. At this rate, Bog wouldn't be able to get back to Master Kaiser in time. He let out a breath. Just relax, Bog thought to himself. He had time. The boat ride to Autumnsun wasn't very long. He just had to make sure they're weren't anymore slip ups.

"So what you're saying is I've got to pay for one more night," Bog finally said.

"Actually, I took care of that. I made an… arrangement with the lady owner of the hotel," Roland smiled. "I'm going on a date," Marianne's expression fell.

"Oh…are you?" she asked, trying not to sound disappointed. After all, what did she have to be disappointed about? Still, something about that made her heart sink.

"Yes, so you two had better be on your best behavior," Bog nearly choked on his toast.

"Wait, we're going with you?!" he asked incredulously.

"Yes! We're really going to be putting your etiquette, and your acting skills, to the test. You two are going as husband and wife. Bog, I'm your single and incredibly handsome cousin. We're traveling together to Summerfaire to visit family. That's what I've told her so far, at least,"

"And _why_ did you lie about us to the owner?" Marianne asked.

"So we can stay one more night for free! Keep our finances stable until we get to Summerfaire. After all, things will only get more expensive the closer we get,"

"Why do I feel like you've done this before?" Bog said, eyes narrowing at Roland.

"Please, Bog, this is hardly my first rodeo, so to speak. And if you two are mad at me, remember, _you're_ the ones that went out and got drunk," Bog and Marianne groaned.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Marianne grumbled.

"Paying the consequences of your actions is simply part of life, Your Highness," Roland replied, biting into a slice of fruit. Marianne huffed.

"It seems we don't have a choice," she said to Bog. Bog nodded, running his hand down his face.

"Oh, cheer up, you two! Dinner is on her, and I'm sure you'll have sobered up by tonight! It'll be fun!"

"Or a disaster," Bog snorted.

Later that afternoon, in the sitting room of the hotel, Marianne was trying balance a book on her head. Roland was watching her carefully, and Bog was reading his horror novel. Marianne held her back straight, carefully stepping forward. The book lazily fell off. She let out a frustrated growl.

"That's try number twenty," Bog said, looking up from his book. "I think you might be a record holder here, Princess," In a fit of rage, Marianne picked the book up off the floor and chucked it directly at Bog. "Whoa!" He ducked out of the way as the book flew over his head. He sat back up, looking at Marianne with wide eyes. "Good throw," he said.

"Look, Marianne, why don't we take a break," Roland suggested in an attempt to calm her down. Marianne angrily flopped herself into a chair, chin against her chest as she slunk down in the seat.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm a total failure! They're going to know I'm not a princess the minute they look at me, I just know it! I shouldn't have agreed to this!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa! What brought this on?" Roland asked.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I'm letting you guys down,"

"Why? Because you didn't immediately become perfect at what I'm teaching you? Marianne, I don't expect that! That's why we're practicing!" Roland said.

"I've been practicing all day! Shouldn't I have this down by now?" she asked, throwing her hands in the air. Bog closed his book and walked over to Marianne. He held his hand out.

"Here," he said, "Let me help you,"

"Bog, there's no point, I-"

"Friends help each other, remember?" Marianne looked at him. "Come on, Tough Girl," Bog said with a smile. Marianne sighed, and took his hand. She was pulled up to her feet. He positioned his book on her head. "Keep your back straight, and your head up, just like when you're sitting," He put his other hand against the crook of her back, helping her keep tall. "Good. Now, walk with me," Marianne gulped, and took a few first steps, leaning against Bog's hands whenever she lost her balance. He kept her up, and the book remained on her head. They walked around the room several times before Bog let her go. Marianne walked poised and calmly, and the book managed to stay upon her head. She walked back towards Bog, a big grin on her face, and gave him back his book. She turned to Roland, her arms out.

"Well? How was that?" she asked.

"I admit, I'm impressed," Roland replied, stroking his chin. Marianne beamed up at Bog. Bog smiled back. The clock in the room chimed, striking five times. Roland looked up at it. "It seems our little lesson is done for the day. Marianne, why don't you head back upstairs and get ready for tonight?"

"Oh, right. That thing," she sighed. "I'll be back in a bit," Marianne said as she headed out of the room. Once she was gone, Roland turned to Bog, his arms crossed over his chest.

" 'Tough Girl'?" Roland said.

"What?" Bog asked, drumming his fingers against his book. "It's just a nickname,"

"Bog,"

"Well, Marianne and I both think it's very fitting,"

"That's not what I'm talking about,"

"So you're not bothered by the nickname?"

"I don't care about the nickname! I'm just concerned what you giving her a nickname means,"

"I'm not following you," Roland rubbed the end of his eyebrow with irritation.

"Never mind. If you can't piece it together then it's obviously nothing I need to concern myself with. Just go get ready for tonight," Bog gave Roland a confused look as he left the room.

Marianne sat upon her bed, wearing a sleek, dark red dress with see through sleeves, when Bog walked in. She smiled at him. Her eyes and lips were darkened with makeup.

"Thank you for your help earlier," she said.

"Of course," Bog replied, putting his book away. "I'm glad it worked out,"

"How did you know what to do?"

"I figured it was kind of like riding a bicycle. You sometimes need someone there to help keep your balance until you can do it on your own,"

"Well it did the trick," She got out of the bed and walked over to Bog. She wrapped her arms around his thin waist, her head against his chest. "Thank you," she said. Bog stared at her for a moment, unsure of where to put his hands. He settled for her shoulders and pulled her in closer. They stayed in that hug for a bit. Marianne eventually stepped back from Bog. "So," she said, gesturing down to her dress, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, as always. But I feel like something is missing…Oh!" He stepped up to her taking his sorcery talisman off his finger. Bog took Marianne's left hand and slipped the talisman onto her ring finger, closing his hands around hers. A green glow came from between his hands, and Marianne felt something cool wrap around her finger. Bog let her go, and Marianne saw that the ring had shrunk so it fit her perfectly. She looked up at Bog, eyebrow cocked. Bog smiled sheepishly. "We are married after all,"

"Oh yeah!" Marianne said with a laugh, "I almost forgot about that," Bog scoffed with a grin.

"I'm almost offended!" he replied.

"You'll get over it. Come on, we'd better go find Roland before he sends out a search party,"

Bog and Marianne found Roland in the hotel foyer with a thin, long haired brunette in a sultry blue gown. The woman's cheeks were dusted with rouge and her eyelids were thickly lined in black. Despite her makeup the woman looked about middle-aged. Roland held his hand out as Bog and Marianne got closer.

"Ah, the two lovebirds arrive! Bethany, my dear, this is my cousin, Bog, and his wife, Marianne," Bethany curtsied before the two.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I trust the hotel has been to your liking?" Bethany asked, her voice high pitched.

"Yes, it's been a lovely stay so far," Marianne said politely.

"Wonderful to hear. We strive to give all of our guests a most comfortable stay," She turned back to Roland. "Well, Roland, now that we're all here, shall we head out for the evening?"

"Of course, my dear. And might I mention you look stunning?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my pet," Bethany replied with a coy smile, slipping her arm around Roland's. "Come along, dearies. I know a simply delightful restaurant by the water!"

The sun was setting over the sea when the four were seated at a restaurant called The Mermaid's Garden. The Winterblood coast loved their sea references, Marianne thought to herself. Bog and Roland pulled back the ladies' seats so they could sit down first. Bog sat next to Marianne and Roland next to Bethany. Marianne looked over the menu. As expected, the restaurant specialized in nothing but seafood. Marianne pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. Bog leaned over to her.

"See anything you like?" he asked.

"Umm…maybe the cod? I really don't know that much about fish," Marianne admitted.

"I would suggest starting with salmon, then. Tastes the least fishy,"

"Okay, but _which_ salmon? There's, like, seven different kinds!"

"Hmm," Bog looked over her menu. "Do you like spicy food?"

"Sometimes,"

"Well then, how about something citrusy?"

"Bog, you're not helping,"

"I'm just trying to narrow the list down,"

"Well, aren't you two just adorable!" Bethany said. Bog and Marianne looked at her. "Roland, my pet, you were right! They do act like an old married couple!" They threw glares at Roland, who just shrugged innocently. Bethany let out a frivolous laugh. "Oh, don't worry, dearies! I mean no harm by it! It just warms my heart to see the love between you two!" Bog and Marianne smiled awkwardly.

After placing their orders, the four chatted over wine. Well, Bethany and Roland chatted. Bog and Marianne just sat quietly, clearly uncomfortable. Finally, Bog couldn't take the shrill sound of Bethany's voice anymore.

"Excuse me. I need to visit the restroom. Would you happen to know where it is?" Bog asked, standing up.

"In the back around the left corner," Bethany directed.

"Thank you," he quickly headed towards the back of the restaurant. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Marianne mouthing the words 'don't leave me'. Bog just mouthed back 'I'm sorry'. Marianne breathed out, tapping the table with her hand. She nearly jumped when Bethany yanked it towards her to inspect Bog's ring.

"Oh my! This is just lovely! Are they real?" she asked.

"Uh…yes! Yes, they are the real deal!" Marianne said, trying to sound confident. She actually wasn't sure but they certainly looked like real emeralds.

"My my! Your husband must be very wealthy to afford such an expensive ring!"

"I…suppose?"

"Oh ho! It's okay, dearie, you can be honest with me! You wouldn't be the first to marry for money! I'm certainly guilty of that myself! Oh ho!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, look at you! Pretty little thing like you marrying a cockroach like that! What else would you two be together for? Did you woo him away from another woman, or did you have him wrapped around your finger from the beginning?" Marianne glowered, her anger flaring. Roland could see Marianne's rage.

"Um, Bethany, darling, this is a rather touchy subject for Marianne. It would be best to let the topic go," he implored.

"Oh, nonsense, my pet! What's a little gossip between like-minded women?"

"For your information, I love my husband for the man he is!" Marianne suddenly said, her voice loud. "His looks don't matter to me in the slightest! He's sweet, loving, and always there for me! And honestly, I feel sorry for people like you who can't see what wonderful man he is!" Suddenly the flames of the candles on the table burst, creating large columns of fire. Bethany, Roland, and Marianne jumped out of their seats, taken aback by the raging flames. Then, just as suddenly as they appeared, the columns of fire fizzled out, leaving nothing but the blackened remains of the glass candle holders. Marianne noticed a small green glow fading away in the emeralds of Bog's ring. She looked up, and saw that Bethany, Roland, and the entire restaurant were staring at her with wide eyes. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Well…at least the table cloth didn't catch on fire!" she said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Marianne quickly sat back down, hands folded together, trying to avoid eye contact. Bethany and Roland looked at each other, then warily took their seats. A waiter came by and offered to take the candles away, which everyone agreed to. Bog came back, a little confused by the looks on everyone's faces.

"What on earth did I miss?" he asked.

"Your wife is an…interesting person, to say the least," Bethany said, taking a shaky sip of her wine.

After about ten minutes of awkward silence, their food finally came out. Thankful for the distraction, everyone began to eat. Halfway into their meals, Bethany felt comfortable enough to start chatting again.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" she asked.

"A few years," Bog spoke up. "Marianne here is a seamstress, you see, and I, being the giant that I am, always needed to get my clothes refitted," Marianne nodded, catching on to Bog's lie.  
"We started dating not long afterward and we've been married for a year now!" she added.

"Have you started thinking about children?" Bethany asked.

"We have a dog, but I don't think that counts as children!" Marianne replied with a laugh.

"We've talked about it, but ultimately decided we would wait until we were ready," Bog said.

"Oh, come now, I'm sure you would make lovely children!" Bethany said.

"If we do have kids, I hope they get her looks," Bog laughed, sounding a little defeated. Marianne glared at Bog.

"Bog, we've talked about this. You know I don't care about your appearance," Marianne said firmly.

"Yes, Marianne made it _very_ clear that she loves you for your…personality," Bethany replied. Bog looked at Marianne.

"What happened?"

"Uh…well…" Marianne started.

"Marianne apparently summoned the flames of Hell to possess our candles," Roland said bluntly. Bog gave Marianne a wide-eyed look. She had a pained expression on her face.

"If you could excuse us, for a moment," Bog said, taking Marianne by the hand and leading her out of the restaurant. Bog took her all the way down to the pier, out of sight of passersby. He grabbed her hand and inspected his ring.

"It glowed after the fire went down," Marianne explained, "I'm sorry! I really don't know what happened! It's just that Bethany was saying stuff about you, and I just got so mad, and-" Bog gently put his fingers over her lips.

"Shhh. It's okay, Marianne," he said, brushing her hair out of her face. "It's okay," Marianne breathed through her lips, creating a popping sound. Bog smiled. "Must've been scary, nearly setting the table on fire,"

"Yeah, but I didn't, so points for me on that,"

"What I don't understand is why the ring reacted to your emotions. Nothing should have happened unless…" Bog took the ring off of Marianne's hand and stepped back from her. "Don't move," he instructed. Bog summoned a large, green orb in his hands, and shot it directly at Marianne. Marianne suddenly began to glow purple.

"Bog? What did you do?" Marianne asked as the glow faded away.

"Just as I thought. You're surrounded by magic. Hmm, appears to be some kind of spell or curse or something,"

"Wait, what?! What do you mean I'm surrounded by magic?" Marianne asked frantically.

"Marianne, have you ever met someone with magical abilities in the past?"

"No. Just you! And even if I did I wouldn't have any memory of them! Can you get rid of it?"

"I can try a dispelling the magic," Bog summoned another green orb in his hands and fired it at Marianne. This time, a shockwave emanated from Marianne, sending Bog violently off his feet.

"Bog!" Marianne cried out. She ran to his side, hands on his shoulders. Bog groaned as he sat up.

"Okay," he said between gritted teeth, "That is one very powerful spell,"

"What are we going to do?"

"Unfortunately I don't think there's much more I can do," Bog replied, standing back up.

"Am I going to die or something?"

"Tell you what, when we get back to the hotel, I'll consult my books to see what kind of spell it is. It would be best if we knew what we're dealing with here,"

"Okay," Marianne said, though she didn't feel very reassured. Bog put his hands on her shoulders.

"You're going to be fine, Marianne. I won't let anything happen to you," he said, leaning in to kiss her forehead. Marianne smiled.

"Thank you, Bog,"

Bog and Marianne headed back to the restaurant and finished up their meals. The four then made their way back to the hotel, quick to escape the cold night breeze. Once inside, Bethany and Roland said their goodbyes.

"Wait, where are you going?" Marianne asked.

"Oh, Roland here figured that it would be nice if you two got some 'alone' time and offered to continue our date a little longer," Bethany explained with a flirty laugh, throwing her arms around Roland's neck.

"My, how…generous of you, Roland," Bog said.

"Of course. Don't worry, I'll be back in time before the boat leaves. Good night, you two!" Roland and Bethany then ran upstairs, hand in hand, Bethany still giggling like a school girl. Bog rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That man, I swear," he mumbled.

"They're not gonna…you know…are they?" Marianne asked.

"Honestly, Marianne, I'd rather not think about it. Come on, let's go figure out what kind of spell you've got on you," With that, Bog and Marianne headed back upstairs to their room.


	10. The Edelweiss Curse

"Okay, so promise me you won't scream? I really don't want people to think you're getting murdered or something," Bog said. He had shed his coat and shirt and was now in just his undershirt and trousers. Marianne was in her nightgown with a wide-eyed look on her face.

"And…it's because of magic, right? That they can talk?"

"Yes," Bog replied. Marianne chewed on her bottom lip. "Look, I know this is sudden, but Stuff and Thang are valuable assets when it comes to magical research. They practically know the books by heart and will make this whole process much easier," Marianne let out a breath.

"Okay. I'm ready," she said, determination in her eyes. Bog nodded, and went over to the window sill to pick up Stuff and Thang. He held the two critters in his large hands.

"Stuff, Thang, introduce yourselves," he said.

"Hi, Marianne," the two animals said in unison. Marianne's eyes grew even larger, and she covered her mouth, silencing the loud gasp that escaped her lips.

"Told you she would freak out," Stuff said to Thang.

"She didn't scream, though," Thang retorted.

"Bog asked her not to!"

"I think she's handling it quite well,"

"Are you joking? Look at her! She's in shock!"

"You really can talk," Marianne managed to squeak out.

"Indeed we can, Lady Marianne!" Thang said cheerfully. "It's only because of Master Bog's talent that we can communicate like this," Marianne raised an eyebrow at Bog.

" 'Master Bog'?" she asked.

"Only Thang calls me that. Stuff here could care less about titles," Bog explained.

"So don't go around expecting me to call you 'Your Highness' or 'Princess' or any of that mumble-jumble," Stuff said, shaking a wing in dismissal. "To me, you're just Marianne," Marianne chuckled.

"You're my kind of bat, Stuff," Marianne replied.

"And you're an absolute sweetheart, looking out for us little creatures," Stuff looked up at Bog. "But we have a spell to identify, don't we?"

"Indeed," Bog agreed, "We should get started as soon as possible," Bog put the animals down and opened his suitcase, pulling out a thick book.

"Bog, you said when you tried to dispel this curse, it fought back, right?" Griselda asked. With Roland gone she felt it safe to make herself visible and help Bog anyway she could.

"Yes. So this is clearly not simple magic. But if we can narrow it down to a category we can then take preemptive action and keep Marianne safe," Bog replied, skimming through the book. He found the page he was looking for and placed the book down on the floor. Taking out a piece of chalk, Bog began to attempt to draw a large shape into the carpet of their room. It took him a few tries. He gestured Marianne over to him. She followed, and looked down at the drawing. It was a large circle encompassed by a halo of smaller circles. In each of the smaller circles was a triangle.

"So, what's this for?" Marianne asked.

"This will show us what kind of spell is on you. Whether or not it's actually curse and what it's purpose is,"

"Okay, and how does it do that?"

"It will read the magical energies emanating from your body," Marianne sighed.

"I'm going to have to stand in it, aren't I?" she asked.

"Or sit. Which ever is more comfortable," Bog replied. He motioned her into the circle. "Go ahead and sit down. We'll get started in a bit," Marianne frowned, but moved into the circle and sat in the center. Bog flipped through the book again. "Okay. Stuff, Thang, keep your eyes peeled. Whatever this thing is it's powerful so we're bound to get a very strong reaction from it,"

"Aye aye, Master Bog," Thang replied.

"Then get ready," Bog held out his hands, his sorcery talisman glowing fiercely. Purple flames erupted from the circle, shooting up to the ceiling. Marianne let out a yell. The flames encompassed her body, but didn't burn. Instead, they felt cool and light, like the her skin was being tickled by a feather. Yet the comfort of knowing the flames would not hurt her was not enough to stop her fear. This felt too familiar to her dreams. So much fire. Her head suddenly began to sear in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding her head in a vain attempt to fight it off. Visions began to blur past her eyes. She saw the shaky image of the ballroom of the Winterblood Palace, pristine and shimmering. Then, a red figure with dark eyes stepped forward. She watched in horror as lightning filled the ballroom, turning it black and broken. Fire fingered its way along the walls. The red figure from before suddenly appeared, mere inches from her face. It was a man with black hair and a thin mustache. She watched his lips form the word 'curse'. Then, everything went black.

Marianne opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of their hotel room. She felt a pillow behind her head, which made her assume she was in her bed. She looked around, and saw Bog sitting on the edge of the bed, drumming his fingers together.

"Bog?" she said, her voice weak. Bog looked up, and bolted to Marianne's side. He took her hand, wrapping it in his.

"Marianne, I am so sorry! That was _not_ supposed to happen! Had I known it would've hurt you like that I wouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"Bog, it's okay. No one knew that was going to happen," she replied.

"Do you mind if I ask what exactly did happen?"

"I saw…things. A man in red. The Winterblood Palace burning. The man spoke about a curse…it all happened so fast," She put a hand to her forehead, rubbing it. Her head still hurt pretty bad. "Did you at least identify the spell?"

"Oh, it's a curse alright," Stuff replied, flying onto Bog's shoulder. "And a strong one at that,"

"Apparently this curse is meant to subtly change the luck of those cursed to be more, well, bad," Thang said next, hopping onto Bog's other shoulder.

"That's it? Just some bad luck?" Marianne asked.

"Not quite, Lady Marianne. This curse was intended to kill, but do so in a way that it appeared to be because of unfortunate circumstances,"

"Someone had a serious grudge on you, dearie" Griselda said.

"But why? What have I ever done to anybody!" Marianne exclaimed, "Please tell me you can do something about this, Bog!" Bog ran a hand through his hair.

"I wish I could, Marianne, I really do, but the most we can do is just be on our guard," Tears began to well up in Marianne's eyes. Someone wished her dead, and she didn't even know why! Then there were the visions, clues that hinted to her past but were just out of her reach. She was frustrated, scared, and her head hurt. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed. Bog gently put a hand on her back, stroking her. "I'm sorry, Marianne. But I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe," he reassured. Marianne turned her tear-stained face to Bog.

"Thank you, Bog,"She sniffed, and wiped her tears away. Bog nodded. Marianne looked down, unsure if she should ask. Bog noticed this.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just…would you…mind laying here with me? I really need to hold something right now," Bog looked at her, surprised. "If you don't feel comfortable, that's fine! I can always-"

"No, no. It's okay. I don't mind," Bog stood up, pulling the blanket of the bed back. Marianne scooted over, giving him room. Stuff and Thang retreated from Bog's shoulders as he slipped in bed beside Marianne. Marianne wrapped her arms around his chest, face buried in his undershirt. Her tears returned. Bog held her tight, allowing her to cry into him. He rubbed her back, doing his best to comfort her. Bog lightly kissed the top of her head, and the two stayed like that until Marianne eventually fell asleep.

When Marianne awoke, it was morning. She sat up, her eyes feeling swollen from crying. Roland had returned from his date and was sitting on the floor beside her bed, reading. He looked up when he saw that she was awake, and moved to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Marianne, are you alright?" He asked, his voice soft. Marianne nodded, and looked around. Bog was asleep in the other bed. She looked back at Roland and opened her mouth to tell him what happened, but he quietly shushed her. "It's okay, Marianne. Bog told me everything," He gently took her hands into his. "I know you're scared, but you're not alone in this. You've got Bog, and you've got me. And I assure you, I won't let anything happen to you. I utterly refuse to let this spell come to fruition!" Marianne laughed, which made Roland smile. He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "You're in good company, my dear. We'll keep you safe,"

"Thank you, Roland. That means a lot to hear," Marianne replied. She stroked his hands with her thumbs and looked down. Roland gave her a quizzical look.

"Something on your mind?" Roland asked.

"If you don't mind me asking, how was your date with Bethany?" Roland let out a laugh.

"Nothing happened that would soil the lady's reputation, I assure you. We simply talked over wine. She's a fascinating woman and a bit of a flirt, but there was nothing serious between us," Marianne sighed with relief, and immediately regretted it. Roland laughed again. "Why, Marianne! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous!" Marianne blushed hard.

"Jealous?! What do _I_ have to be jealous about?!"

"You tell me," Marianne just gulped and looked away, embarrassed. Roland simply smiled, and leaned in to kiss her cheek, which made Marianne gasp. He stood up, gave her a wink, and released her hands. "Now that you're up we should probably wake our sleeping wizard. We're leaving today, so get your things gathered up. We'll head out in a few hours,"

The three ventured out of the hotel, their suitcases and animals in tow. They had a little free time and stopped at a candy store to pick up some sweets. Roland got some sea salt caramels covered in dark chocolate, Marianne some salt water taffy, and Bog chocolate covered strawberries.

Now with their bags of treats, the three made their way to the docks, where their ship was waiting. It was a large luxury liner with several tall, thin smoke pipes coming out from the decks. They headed up the ramp that led from the docks to the ship's deck, along with a large crowd of fellow passengers.

After pushing through the crowd, Bog, Marianne, and Roland headed towards the back of the ship and down into the second level. Their room was near the center of the ship, not far from the bathing rooms. They stepped inside. The walls were painted a hospital white, and the wooden floor was stained and worn. A bunk bed sat in the corner of the room, it's blankets coarse and green. A small washroom hooked off the right wall, and a tiny desk and chair sat below the port window. The three looked at each other.

"So…" Marianne started, "Who's sleeping where?"

"I'll take the floor," Bog offered, setting his things down.

"Bog, that can't be comfortable," Marianne stated.

"It's not going to be, but the trip won't be that long. I think I can handle it,"

"Let's at least see if we can get you a blanket or something,"

"I'll see if I can persuade the staff to give us a set. I'm sure they have some to spare," Roland said. Marianne walked over to the bunk bed and gave it a shake. It seemed sturdy enough.

"So, Roland, do want top or bottom?" she asked.

"Do you get that question a lot, Roland?" Bog snorted. Roland shot him a glare.

"More than you, I'm sure," Roland snapped back.

"Boys, be nice," Marianne sighed.

"I'll take the top bunk, Your Highness. Make it easier for you to get in and out of bed,"

"Sounds good," With that, Marianne set her stuff down, and dug out the journal Bog gave her. She flopped on the bottom bed and began writing away.

"I'm glad to see that journal's been helping," Bog said with a smile.

"It has been," Marianne replied, "Though right now I'm just writing down that vision I saw back at the hotel," She stopped writing, a thought surfacing. "Hey, guys? How did the Edelweiss family die?"

"Didn't they die in the fire?" Bog asked.

"Most people assume that, but what actually happened was a little more…executed," Roland explained.

"What do you mean?" Marianne asked.

"The story goes that right before the fire, each member of the royal family, minus the two youngest daughters, were each shot in the back of the head. Then the fire started when their bodies were burned,"

"But why? Why did they kill them?"

"Winterblood fell on hard times back then," Bog said. "People were getting frustrated and angry and needed to blame someone. So they turned on the royal family,"

"That and fear of the Edelweiss curse probably didn't help," Roland added. "Edelweiss curse?" Marianne asked.

"The Edelweiss family had a royal enchanter by the name of Revek. He was caught working with dark magics, and was promptly stripped of his title and his assets. He showed up the night of Princess Dawn's and Prince Sunny's engagement party and proclaimed the family cursed. It scared a lot of people. So, when Winterblood started to go to Hell, the people blamed the royal family, or in some cases, their curse. They went after Revek as well,"

"They ended up killing him," Bog said.

"Well, people assume he died," Roland stated. "His house was burned down, yes, but no body was ever found. You'd think they'd find his skeleton at least, but no. Nothing. I personally think he used his magic to escape," No, Revek was definitely dead, Bog thought to himself, but didn't say anything. He didn't think Roland and Marianne needed to know about Master Kaiser and his efforts to reverse his master's curse. That was Bog's mission and his mission only. Marianne stared down at her journal. Her eyes were wide.

"Marianne?" Bog asked, "Are you alright?"

"I…" She swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat. She fiddled with her necklace. "Wh-what if… _that's_ the curse that's on me? Bog, the curse is meant to kill though circumstance, right? Think about it! Our train crash! What are the odds of that happening?! That…that would make me a-"

"An Edelweiss," Roland finished for her, "And a princess," Marianne brought her hands to her face.

"Then, why don't I remember anything? Why can't I remember anything?!"

"Maybe the shock of the events triggered something and your memories just blacked out?" Roland suggested, "I don't know, Marianne, but one thing I do know is that you are Princess Dawn's sister. Your family is out there. And we're bringing you home," He reached out and grasped her hand. Marianne took it and let out a breath.

"I need some air," She stood up and headed out of the room. Her? A princess? She had to know. She had to get to Summerfaire.


	11. Just Friends

Marianne leaned against the railing of the deck, watching the water splash against the side of the boat. They had just departed from the docks, leaving the Winterblood coast behind. This was it, she thought to herself, they were on their way. Yet there was a part of her that was utterly terrified of what was ahead. What if Prince Sunny turned her away? What if Dawn did? What if she was wrong about her being a princess? So many questions flooded her thoughts. Marianne placed her head against the railing and groaned loudly. She was so unsure of herself. She looked down at her necklace. The little gold key was bright against the dark ocean. Her only solid clue. Dreams and visions were one thing, but this was real, something she could physically hold on to, and with it, hold on to hope. Hope that this key would lead her to her family.

Suddenly, a chocolate covered strawberry appear before her. She looked up and saw Bog standing beside her, offering the strawberry.

"You look like you could use it," he smiled. She smiled back and accepted the strawberry, taking a bite out of it. The sweet chocolate melded well with the tang of the fruit. Bog took another one out of the paper bag he was holding and ate it, stem and all. Marianne let out a laugh.

"Eew! You eat strawberries whole?" she asked, throwing the stem into the ocean below.

"Is that so strange?" Bog asked back.

"It's just that it mustn't taste very good, that's all," she replied.

"I don't mind it. It's like eating a flavorless mint leaf," He looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. My head is killing me, but that's pretty normal,"

"We still have that aspirin, if you think you need it,"

"I might just take you up on that. Can I have another one?" Bog held the opening of the bag towards Marianne, allowing her to reach in and grab a strawberry. She bit into it and stared back out at the ocean. Dark clouds loomed on the horizon. Marianne hoped they weren't headed their way. Bog ate another strawberry.

"So, since we're only about a day from Autumnsun, Roland really wants to get your training underway. _We_ know you're the princess, but it's convincing Prince Sunny that will be the tricky part,"

"Wonderful," Marianne grumbled. "What am I learning this time?"

"History,"

"Oh. OH NO,"

"Don't worry. Roland insisted I stay with you through that ordeal as well,"

"Good! Suffer with me!" Marianne grabbed on to Bog's arm and shook him.

"Hey! Watch it! Gonna make me drop my strawberries!" he laughed. Marianne laughed along with him, leaning against him. "Come on. Let's head back and get you some aspirin,"

"Okay, okay," They headed down the deck arm in arm.

Only stopping once to have dinner, Roland spent the next several hours going over the names of the Edelweiss's relatives, yearly family events and balls, and every piece of property once owned by the Edelweiss's. Seeing how Bog and Marianne looked ready to drop, Roland decided to cease the lesson.

"That will be enough for today," he said. Bog and Marianne groaned in relief.

"Why do I have to learn this stuff again?" Bog asked, "Marianne's the princess here!"

"As I've said before, it's much easier to learn in the presence of others," Roland replied.

"Besides, misery loves company," Marianne added. Bog gave her a look, to which Marianne responded with a wide grin. Imp sat by the desk, barking at the window. Bog looked over, and saw his mother trying to silently shoo the dog away. He cracked a smile.

"What?" Marianne asked.

"Just Imp. He's a silly thing," Bog said as he walked over to pet the hound. Imp shook his tail and licked Bog's hand. Bog looked out the port window as he locked it tight. It was pitch black outside. "Kind of a gloomy out there. Not a star in sight,"

"I heard it was supposed to rain a little tonight. Maybe that's why," Roland said as he pulled his pajamas out of his suitcase. He headed over to the washroom, but Marianne zoomed in first, closing the door behind her.

"Ladies first!" she called out. Roland put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Just make it quick, will you? I need to use it," he said.

"Oh, you're a guy! You can just pee over the side of the deck!" Bog burst into laughter.

"Marianne, that is called public indecency!" Roland retorted.

"Only if you're caught,"

"Can we drop this subject, please? Now hurry up!"

"Um, excuse me? That is hardly the proper way to speak to a princess!" Marianne shot back. "I might just take longer now to spite you!"

"Give me strength," Roland murmured as his eyes rolled up. Finally Marianne came out, clothes in her arms and wearing her nightgown.

"All yours," she said with mock sweetness.

"Thank you," Roland replied, stepping into the washroom. Marianne looked at Bog, who was still giggling while he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Do you not have pajamas, Bog?" Marianne asked.

"Not really. I usually just sleep in my underclothes, but since we have a lady present that would be inappropriate,"

"That why you leave your pants on?"

"Yup. Good thing too. I imagine the floor will be a little cold,"

"Sorry about that,"

"I don't mind. I offered after all. I've slept in worse conditions, believe me,"

"Yeah. Me too," Bog looked at her. He could see there was a little sadness in her eyes. Must have been hard growing up in a shabby little orphanage, he figured.

"Hey, weren't you going to tell me about that mouse girl at some point?" Bog asked. Marianne laughed.

"Lily. She was an interesting character, let me tell you," Bog sat down on his sleeping spot, patting the floor next to him. Marianne sat down beside him, crossing her legs together. "So Lily had always been a little weird. Not in a bad way, just in a weird way. You know, speaking in vague terms. Avoiding certain things. Other than that, she was pretty quiet for the most part. She loved animals. Would always try to sneak them past the madam. She always got caught though cause she would talk to them. The rule was when Lily talked, it was most likely to an animal. So, one day someone hears whispering in the middle of the night. We all wake up, and find Lily talking to a little mouse. The smallest mouse you can imagine. We didn't have the heart to tell the madam, so we kept her little mouse a secret," Roland came out of the washroom, carrying his clothes. He put them away and climbed up the bunk bed.

"Don't stop for my sake," he said, motioning her to continue.

"So, Lily would sneak bits of food from dinner into her pocket to feed to the tiny mouse. Only thing was, over time, the bits of food got bigger. Eventually she was sneaking whole biscuits out. And that had us wondering how big this mouse got. So one night, we watched Lily feed the mouse. Except it wasn't just one mouse anymore. It was several, all crawling in and out of this tiny little hole in the wall. That solved the mystery right there and we left it at that. But then things got weird,"

"More weird? I don't know how much more weird I can take!" Bog joked. Marianne playfully punched his arm.

"Anyway, we started hearing this constant scratching behind the wall where the mouse hole was. We assumed it was the mice. Then it just got louder. And louder. And louder, until the madam started to take notice. She had a guy come in to inspect the wall, worrying what could be causing the sound. So the guy tore off a part of the wall, and inside was filled to the brim with mice," Roland made a loud sound of disgust.

"How bad was it?" Bog asked.

"Bad. Like, pouring out of the wall, bad," Bog shivered. Even he had to admit it was a nauseating thought. "So, we were all moved out of the orphanage and into these tents until the mice were all taken care of. Not fun. It was cold and cramped. And Lily, oh poor Lily, was heartbroken. She did nothing but cry for days. She wouldn't eat, just cry. She lost so much weight. Eventually the madam had to force feed her, but she would just puke her food back up. Lily was eventually sent to a hospital, and we never saw her again," Marianne paused. "Huh. That was more depressing than I originally remembered it," Bog put an arm around her shoulder.

"You certainly have very vivid memories of that orphanage, don't you?" he stated.

"Yeah, well, when you live in a place for so long, it becomes a part of you. Something that never leaves you,"

"Well it would explain certain attributes of your personality," Roland said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Marianne frowned.

"Nothing! Though it could also be why you're so quick to my lessons. Once you learn something it never truly leaves you. Maybe the memories of your royal past are still there, just locked away,"

"Maybe," Marianne then let out a yawn.

"We should probably get to sleep. After all, tomorrow we'll be in Autumnsun," Bog said.

"And you'll get to meet the prince," Roland added.

"Oh joy," Marianne deadpanned.

"You'll be fine, Princess. We'll be right there beside you," Marianne let out a breath. She climbed into bed, and Imp hopped up beside her pillow. They managed to get an extra blanket and pillow for Bog, so he set those up on the floor. Roland climbed down out of his bed far enough to hit the light switch before climbing back up. "Good night, Your Highness," he said to Marianne below.

"Good night," she replied. She turned her head to Bog. His feet stuck out from under the blanket, which made Marianne giggle. Bog shot her a smirk and aimed to throw his pillow at her. She let out a squeak.  
"Bog, no! Think of Imp!" she laughed. The hound popped his head up, ears perked. Bog simply smiled and put the pillow back down.

"Good night, Marianne," he said.

"Night, Bog,"

A crack of thunder roused Marianne from her sleep. It was loud and it was close. She could hear the rain pound against the ship and feel it sway against what she assumed were rough waters. She saw a bright flash through her eyelids, which was followed by another loud crack. Marianne then heard a whimper. She opened her eyes. She saw that Bog wasn't laying in his spot anymore but was rather sitting in the corner of the room, knees to his chest, eyes closed tight, and hands over his ears. Griselda was floating over her son, trying to comfort him.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, sweetie. It can't hurt you from here," she said.

"Griselda?" Marianne whispered out. Griselda turned around.

"Oh! Marianne!" she flew to the edge of Marianne's bed. "I'm sorry, dearie. Did I wake you?"

"What's going on?" Marianne asked, concerned for Bog.

"It's the thunderstorm, sweetie. It's a long story," Another flash. Bog winced, pulling himself inward even more. Marianne got out of bed and crawled to Bog's side. She could see the tear stains on his cheeks.

"Bog? Is everything alright?" She felt silly for asking, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. Bog opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry, Marianne. I tried to be quiet. I didn't want you seeing me like this," he said breathily, wiping his face.

"Is it because of the storm?" she asked. Bog nodded.

"Please. Please don't be mad at me," he said, his tears returning.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Ugh, this is all Kaiser's fault!" Griselda exclaimed, floating to Bog's other side.

"Who's Kaiser?" Marianne asked.

"Mum, please don't," Bog pleaded. Another crack of thunder. Bog yelped, and buried his face in his knees. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he wept.

"Kaiser is Bog's magic master," Griselda explained, "Taught Bog here everything he knows. But he was a strict teacher. Too strict if you ask me. Kaiser found out that Bog was struck by lightning as a boy and has been scared of thunderstorms ever since. So what does the slimy cretin do? Every time Bog would fail at something, he would summon a small bolt of lightning to shock him as a form of punishment. It was meant to 'encourage' Bog to focus and work harder. 'Encourage' my behind! He's been scaring my boy is what he's been doing!"

"So he thinks he did something wrong," Marianne said, putting the pieces together.

"Exactly. Fear shouldn't be a motivator. At least not in a non-life threatening scenario! Poor thing is covered in scars from it," Marianne turned to Bog. His head was still down. Marianne didn't know what to do, but she felt she had to do something. She gently reached out for Bog's hand and grasped it tight. Bog looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Come with me," she said.

"Marianne, you don't have to do anything. I don't deserve it," he replied.

"Bog. Come with me," Marianne insisted. Bog let out a shaky breath, and stood up. His legs were wobbly against the movement of the ship. Marianne led him to her bed, pushing the blanket far back. She motioned him to sit down, which he did. She then crawled into bed next to him, and laid him down next to her. It was a tight fit, but Marianne didn't care. He had been there for her, now it was her turn to be there for him. Bog's legs curled around Marianne's, his knees touching her hips. Marianne held his head against her chest, his tears soaking through her nightgown. Bog latched on to her tight, and Marianne pulled the blanket over them. Another crash of thunder rang out. Marianne could feel Bog flinch. She held him close, stroking his hair back.

"Thank you," he muttered into her nightgown. Marianne simply kissed his head. Bog's grip tightened, like he was afraid to let go. He began to sob again, and Marianne just stroked his back, reassuring him he wasn't alone. After a while his cries died down, and his breathing evened out. He must've fallen asleep, Marianne figured. She was getting rather sleepy herself, and eventually Marianne dozed off as well.

Marianne felt her blanket suddenly get pulled back, followed by the feeling of Bog being pushed off of her. She opened her eyes when she heard Bog thud onto the floor. She quickly sat up.

"Bog!" she exclaimed. Bog held the back of head with a pained groan. There were dark circles under his eyes. Roland stood above Bog, arms crossed and a look of anger on his face.

"This is strike number two, Bog!" Roland yelled, "And this time you can't blame it on alcohol!" Bog growled and bolted up off the floor, sending a fist straight into Roland's chin. Roland's head snapped back, and he fell to the ground. Bog lunged at him again, but Marianne quickly caught him, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Bog, that's enough!" she shouted, holding him back. Bog stopped and looked down at her. He looked so tired. Roland sat up, rubbing his chin.

"He hit me!" Roland exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Marianne asked.

"HE HIT ME!"

"Bog, go back to bed. You need the sleep," Marianne said to Bog. He nodded and silently curled up in Marianne's bed, pulling the blanket over his body. Marianne helped Roland up.

"Oh no, he's not getting off that easy!" Roland said.

"Roland, not now. Bog had a rough night last night," Marianne said quietly.

"Rough night? I find that hard to believe considering how content he looked in your arms!"

"Look, come with me for breakfast and I'll explain everything there. Fair enough?" Roland shifted his jaw.

"Fine. But he's on thin ice with me right now,"

After getting dressed and completing their morning routines, the two headed off to the dining area where breakfast was being served. They got their food and Marianne told Roland what happened last night.

"Bog? Afraid of thunderstorms?" he snorted as he scooped out a section of his grapefruit. "I find it hard to believe someone like him could get so worked up from something like that,"

"Come on, Roland, think of it from Bog's perspective. What's something you're afraid of?" Marianne asked.

"Spiders. I'd have to say spiders,"

"Then imagine you being covered in spiders from head to toe. In a whole room of them. How would that make you feel?" The color drained from Roland's face. "Yeah, I thought so. That's basically what happened with Bog last night,"

"And your first thought was to cuddle with him?" Marianne blushed.

"It's not like that. I was trying to comfort him. Give him some reassurance. Let him know he was safe. Look, I had to do something! He was in tears!" Roland let out a sigh.

"Marianne, you're a very sweet girl. But Bog is a grown man, not a boy. You have to understand the implications of two adults of the opposite sex sharing a bed together," Marianne rolled her eyes.

"Nothing happened!" she shot back.

"And I'm glad nothing did! But that privilege belongs to lovers and spouses, and you and Bog are neither of those," Marianne gave him a look.

"You're jealous," she said.

"I don't get jealous," Roland retorted.

"No, you are! You are so jealous right now!"

"If anything I'm annoyed! You two are adults and should be acting as such! Plus, in case you've forgotten, my face still hurts!"

"Okay, that was bad on Bog's part, but it doesn't change the fact that Bog and I are just friends! That's all!"

"Does Bog know that? 'Tough Girl'?"

"What does _that_ have to do with this?"

"Pet names indicate something beyond friendship, Princess,"

"It's just a nickname!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES I'M SURE!" Marianne was standing at this point. Roland held his hands out.

"Okay. I trust you, Marianne. And I'll give Bog another chance, as soon as he apologizes for punching me,"

"Fair enough,"

"Just…keep your wits about you. You're a beautiful, caring, young woman, a fact you seem to forget very easily. It shouldn't come as a surprise if you steal a heart or two," Marianne's cheeks flushed pink.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked. Roland smiled and reached out for her hand. Marianne let him take it.

"Anyone with eyes can see that," he replied, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. She smiled shyly as she sat back down.

After finishing their breakfast, the two headed back to the room. Bog was still asleep, and it was still raining hard outside, so they reviewed Roland's lesson from yesterday. About half way into the lesson, Bog finally woke up. He sat up in Marianne's bed, rubbing his face.

"Hey," Marianne said, walking to his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"Roland, I am so sorry," Bog said, hands still over his face.

"I'd prefer if you looked at me while you apologized," Roland replied. Bog put his hands down and looked straight at Roland.

"I'm sorry for punching you,"

"You are forgiven. Which, by the way, you should be thanking our princess to be for that," Bog turned to Marianne.

"Marianne…I-"

"You're welcome," she smiled. Bog smiled back, putting his hand over hers.

"So, what time are we docking?" Bog asked.

"That…is an excellent question," Roland said, "There should have been a call for that by now," Roland headed out of the room. Marianne stood up, giving Bog's shoulder a pat.

"Go ahead and get dressed. We'll be back in a bit," Marianne ran out after Roland.

Marianne found Roland in the hallway, speaking with several other passengers.

"Haven't you heard?" one of the passengers asked, "That storm was so bad, we had to detour around it. Now we're heading up north until the thing passes,"

"So, when are we supposed to get to Autumnsun?" Roland asked.

"My guess? Two days,"

"Well, that's not terrible,"

"It's enough to peeve most of the passengers. But what can you do? Bad luck is bad luck," Roland and Marianne looked at each other. Roland thanked the passenger and he and Marianne headed back to their room. Bog was in the washroom, brushing his teeth.

"So, bad news. We're not getting to Autumnsun for another two days," Roland called out.

"Two days?!" Bog sputtered, choking on his toothbrush. He coughed hard into the sink.

"This isn't necessarily a bad thing," Marianne spoke up, "It just means more time to work on my lessons,"

"That's true! It's not like Prince Sunny is going anywhere. We'll squeeze in as much as we can in the next two days," Roland exclaimed. Bog came out of the washroom, counting his fingers. He let out a frustrated growl.

"Bog, what's the problem?" Marianne asked.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with this Kaiser fellow, would it?" Roland suggested. Bog shot an incredulous look at Marianne.

"You told him?!" he asked.

"Yes I told him! Roland is our friend, he has a right to know!" Marianne snapped.

"Well, consider me flattered," Roland replied, "Regardless, it sounds like this Kaiser has you on a tight leash," Bog ground his teeth together. This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to find out! If only he had held himself together better last night…

"It's complicated," Bog finally said.

"Complicated? What exactly is going on here?" Marianne demanded. Bog sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Master Kaiser was another victim of Revek. He was cursed as well and I'm helping him break it. But I need to get back in time for the lunar eclipse or else we'll have to wait until the next one,"

"So you're on a deadline, huh?" Roland said. "Well I'm sorry, Bog, but we are at the mercy of the elements. So unless you can magically transport us to Autumnsun, we're simply going to have to wait,"

"I know. It's just that I owe Master Kaiser a lot, and he's going to…well, he owes me something as well,"

"Are you sure you're not just scared what will happen if you don't make it in time?"

"What do you mean?"

"This Kaiser guy hurt you, Bog," Marianne said, "He hurt you a lot,"

"Nothing I didn't deserve," Bog replied.

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" Marianne asked.

"Yeah, that's a little…unhealthy," Roland added.

"See, this is why I didn't want you two to know!" Bog snapped, "This is my business and mine alone! So let's just focus on getting Marianne to Autumnsun, okay?" Marianne and Roland looked at each other. Bog sat down on the floor, rubbing his neck. Marianne walked over to him and knelt down, putting a hand on his knee. "Marianne, it's fine. You don't need to worry about me,"

"Oh, shut up, you big idiot," Marianne retorted as she threw her arms around Bog's neck. "You're not alone in this, remember?" Bog's eyes were wide, surprised by her sudden embrace. Bog sighed, and put his hands on her back.

"Thank you, Tough Girl, but I'll be fine," he murmured into her shoulder. Roland cleared his throat. Marianne shot him a look, but pulled back from Bog. She smiled at him before standing up.

"If there's anything you need, you let us know, okay?" Bog nodded. "Welp, then I guess it's back to the grindstone," Marianne said, stretching her back.

Roland wrapped up the lesson once dinner time rolled around. Marianne flopped down on the floor, exhausted. Roland laughed.

"Don't count yourself out just yet, Your Highness, there's one more thing we need to practice," he said. Marianne groaned.

"There's _more_? Please tell me it doesn't require me to use my head," she pleaded.

"Oh, I think you'll like this lesson. We'll start after dinner in the ballroom," Marianne cocked an eyebrow. Roland simply smiled and motioned Bog to leave the room. Roland soon followed. "And wear one of your newer dresses, something that really twirls! We'll see you at dinner," Roland closed the door. Marianne quickly figured out what Roland had in mind. She dug into her suitcase and pulled out the purple dress.

After dinner, the three headed to the ship's ballroom. It was a large room with a smooth tile floor and a glass ceiling. Small chandeliers ran along the panes of the ceiling. A live band played sultry jazz music while waiters handed out drinks. Guests were scattered all around the room, either chatting or dancing. Marianne smiled at Roland.

"We're going to dance, aren't we?" she asked excitedly.

"Indeed we are. And a delightful dress you picked for the lesson," Roland said, taking Marianne's hand. Roland found a relatively empty part of the dance floor and led Marianne to it. Bog leaned against the ballroom wall, watching the two as Roland positioned Marianne's hand on his shoulder. She blushed when Roland's hand went to her waist.

"Now, we'll start with a simple waltz. Ready?" Roland asked. Marianne nodded. Roland stepped forward, but so did Marianne, resulting in her bumping into his chest.

"S-sorry!" she stammered.

"That's okay," Roland smiled, "But you don't lead. Let me, alright?" Marianne nodded again, her cheeks bright pink. Bog chewed on the inside of his cheek. Something about the way Marianne blushed so fiercely around Roland just made him agitated. He couldn't figure out why though. His mother would no doubt suggest that Bog was jealous. He snorted at the thought. Him! Jealous! Like he had anything to be jealous about. Yet as he continued to watch the two dance, and his eyes were drawn to Marianne. The curve of her waist, the twirl of her skirt, the light in her eyes. She was so radiant. Confident. Beautiful. Bog tore his eyes from her, trying to banish such thoughts. Then, something caught his eye. He noticed two men standing not too far from where he was. They were chatting quietly to themselves, but were no doubt watching Marianne. It made Bog uneasy. He looked back at Roland and Marianne just in time to watch them finish their dance. Roland was congratulating Marianne on a job well done when a lovely woman in pink tapped his shoulder, asking to step in. Marianne looked ready to protest, but Roland just smiled that smile of his and took the woman's hand. Off he went, leaving Marianne by herself, a sadness in her eyes. He didn't like seeing her sad like that. Bog walked over to Marianne and cleared his throat. Marianne looked up at him. Bog bowed deeply.

"May I have this dance, Miss Marianne?" he asked with all the grace he could muster. It made Marianne laugh. Good, he thought to himself. Laughing was good. Marianne curtsied.  
"You may, Bog," Bog took her hand into his, and gently placed his other hand on her waist. Marianne rested her other hand on his arm, since she couldn't quite reach his shoulder. They started to dance, a little clumsily at first, but once they found their rhythm there was no stopping them. They skated along the dance floor, catching the eye of many of the guests. Bog then grabbed her waist and lifted her high in the air, making Marianne giggle with delight. He put her back down, laughing right along with her. He smiled down at her, placing a hand on her cheek. Marianne smiled back. Bog leaned down to press his forehead to hers, the tips of their noses touching. They both laughed, and Bog looked into Marianne's eyes. She was beautiful, happy, and very, very close. Bog began to lean in just a little closer, when someone threw the contents of their drink in his face.

"Get away from her, you creep!" the woman shouted, pulling Marianne away from Bog. Bog tried to get the stinging liquid out of his eyes, his shirt and coat soaked in wine. The woman turned to Marianne. "Are you okay, sweetie? That jerk was trying to make a move on you!"

"What? I'm fine! He wasn't trying anything!" Marianne pushed her way back to Bog. "Bog, are you okay?" she asked. Wine was dripping down Bog's face as he looked her. Shame and embarrassment overcame him, and he turned away from her without a word, leaving the ballroom as quickly as he could. Marianne chased after him. "Bog, wait!"

Bog cursed himself as he headed back to the room. What was he thinking?! Getting that close to Marianne! Of course it looked like he was trying something! Bog could feel the wine dripping down into his pants. He cursed again. He had to get out of these clothes. Once he got to their room, Bog slammed the door shut. He tore his coat off and started unbuttoning his shirt. It was stained red, but nothing a little magic couldn't fix. Next he took off his undershirt, unhooked his suspenders, and wriggled out of his pants. Just has he thought, the wine had stained down to his boxers. That woman must've had full glass, he thought. He could feel the wine sticking to his face. He was going to have to shower at least. He slipped off his boxers and grabbed a body towel from the washroom. Suddenly, the door to their room opened.

"Bog, I'm so sorry, I can't believe that-" Marianne stopped in her tracks. There was Bog, completely naked, standing in the middle of the room. Both their faces went red.

"MARIANNE!" Bog yelled an octave higher than usual, hastily throwing the towel around his hips. Marianne slapped a hand over her eyes.

"I AM SO SORRY!" she shouted, her voice a squeak. Eyes still covered, she walked towards the wall and turned to face it. "I'm not looking now! I'm not looking! Oh jeez, I'm so sorry,"

"I-it's fine," Bog muttered. His face was burning. "I just came in here to change. I'm going to the showers now,"

"Okay," An awkward silence filled the room.

"Okay. I'm going now," Bog slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Marianne didn't move from the wall, her face still beet red. She had seen Bog naked! She certainly didn't mean to, but he was probably mortified now because of her. Marianne sighed. She would have to make an apology gift or something to make up for today. She couldn't help but notice the amount of scars he had on his lean body. The way his chest dipped into his waist. The way his hips curved, how thin his legs were. And then there was…Marianne slapped her face. What was she doing?! She quickly tried to push the thoughts away. Then, she heard the door to their room open. She turned around, her eyes still covered.

"Bog, I am so, so-" something hit her hard on the head. She fell hard to the ground. Her vision swirled, and she saw two figures standing above her. Then it all went black.

Bog quickly rinsed the wine off his body. His face was still flushed. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He dried off and slipped the towel back around his hips. He hurried back to their room, trying to come up with some sort of apology for Marianne. He stopped and knocked on the door.

"Marianne? I'm coming in," he said through the door. No answer. Imp was barking loudly. "Marianne?" Nothing but Imp's barks. Bog opened the door slowly, peeking his head in. She wasn't there. Bog stepped inside the room and saw something sitting on the floor. It was a piece of paper. Bog reached down and picked it up. There was something written on it. He began to read.

" _If you want your girl back, come to room 32 on Deck C with 1000 gold, or we slit her throat,"_

Bog felt his stomach drop. Marianne had been kidnapped!


	12. To The Rescue

Imp circled around Bog's feet, whining loudly. Bog was getting dressed in whatever clothes he grabbed out of his suitcase. Griselda was holding the note, tears in her ghostly eyes.

"Oh, Marianne!" Griselda said between worried sobs, "If only I had been here. I could've done something! The poor girl must be terrified!"

"More like in a frothing rage," Bog replied, "There's no way Marianne would've gone without a fight. They must have subdued her somehow,"

"But why Marianne? Do you think they know her somehow?"

"Don't know and frankly I don't care right now. I have to get her back!" Bog ran to the door and flew it open, only to find Roland standing in the doorway. Griselda disappeared in a flash, dropping the note in the process.

"Bog!" Roland said in a huff. "Have you seen Marianne? She wasn't in the ballroom after you left,"

"Uh…" Bog let his head drop. He had to tell him. "Marianne's been kidnapped,"

"Very funny, Bog. Now where she?" Bog quickly snatched up the note from the floor and handed it to Roland.

"Now before you blame me-"

"A ransom note?! BOG! What on earth happened?! What did you do?!"

"Oh, there you go…Look, all I did was leave to shower. When I came back, Marianne was gone. Then I found the note,"

"So, Marianne was in the room with you?"

"At first! Then I came back and she was gone!" Roland looked worriedly down at the note.

"Bog, you don't think who ever kidnapped her is after the reward money as well, do you? After all, we're making her look more and more like a princess everyday. What if they won't give her back? Our plan will be ruined!"

"Who cares about the plan! Marianne's in trouble!" Bog slipped his sorcery talisman and pushed past Roland. "Look, you go get some help. I'll try and buy you some time,"

"Fine. But make sure they don't hurt her. Or worse, seriously disfigure her!"

"What?! Roland, you are such a-"

"Just get her back!" Roland ran off. Bog let out a frustrated growl and headed off to Deck C.

Marianne opened her eyes. Her head hurt, and something warm was running down her face. She opened her eyes and saw blood dripping onto her dress. She was tied to a chair, her arms bound behind her. Marianne snapped her head up, and saw two men, both about middle-aged, one brunette, the other a redhead, standing by the door of the room she was in.

"Well, she finally awakens," the brunette said.

"What is going on here?!" Marianne demanded.

"Timmy, tell our lady friend here her situation,"

"Sure thing, Jimmy," the redhead, Timmy, replied. He shot a smile at Marianne. "So, Jimmy and I couldn't help but notice how lovely you looked out on the ballroom, in your pretty little dress and your fancy boots. And in such expensive jewelry," Timmy reached out and fiddled with her necklace. "Real Summerfaire gold, isn't it? So tell me, which of your boyfriends got this for you?"

"Boyfriends?" Marianne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, the blonde one and the ugly one. You rutting them both or just one?"

"My vote's on the ugly one," Jimmy replied. "They're always the rich tits,"

"Release me at once!" Marianne shouted. She made a move to bite Timmy's hand. Timmy jumped back and laughed.

"Fiery, aren't you? I like that in a woman!" he said.

"You're not my type," Marianne growled.

"I imagine if I was a rich man I would be, huh?"

"Let. Me. Go," Marianne said between her teeth. Jimmy stepped forward, pulling out a switchblade.

"Look here, sweet thing," he said, pointing the blade at Marianne, "Either we get the money we asked for from your boyfriend, or we slit that pretty little throat of yours. Do I make myself clear?"

"You wouldn't dare," Marianne replied, calling his bluff. Jimmy pressed the blade to her skin.

"Try me," he said. Marianne continued to glare. Jimmy smiled.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that, girlie," he said, taking the knife from her throat.

"Trust me, I'm no use to you dead,"

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" Marianne paused. She knew she was in trouble and had to think of something quick.

"How much did you ask for anyway?" Marianne asked.

"I don't see how that matters to you," Jimmy snapped.

"Because I can think of someone who would pay ten times more than any measly ransom you two could come up with," Jimmy stepped forward.

"And who would that be?" he asked.

"Why Princess Dawn of Summerfaire, of course! I am her sister, after all," The two men laughed.

"You? A princess? I find that hard to believe," Timmy said.

"Oh, but I am. At least, that's what we hope the Princess will believe. I bet she would pay _anything_ to have her dear sister back," Jimmy and Timmy looked at each other. They huddled together, speaking in whispers. Marianne wriggled her arms. She could feel the rope loosen slightly. The two men turned back to her.

"Let's say we do take you to see this Princess Dawn. How are you so sure she'll believe your her sister?"

"Have you ever seen Princess Marianne? I'm practically her twin! Come on. Think about it," Suddenly, a knock came from the door. The two men looked at one another as Jimmy walked to the door. He opened it a crack.

"I'm here about the note," a voice said. Marianne instantly recognized it as Bog.

"You have our money?" Jimmy asked.

"You have my girl?" Bog asked back.

"I asked first,"

"Yeah. I have your money,"

"Then hand it over,"

"Jimmy, wait!" Timmy said. He walked over to Jimmy and pulled him from the door. "What about the princess?"

"Come on, Timmy, don't tell me you actually believe this floozie?" Jimmy growled.

"But think about it! This princess is from Summerfaire! She's bound to be loaded! We could ask for anything and, as long as we hand over the broad, we'll get it! We'll be rich! We can retire!" Jimmy stroked his chin in thought. Marianne took the chance to shimmy her arms slowly out of the rope. The rope gradually fell off. Idiots clearly didn't know how to tie a rope, Marianne thought to herself. When the two men turned to face her, she leaned down, making it appear as if she was still bound.

"You're sure this princess will think you're the real deal?" Jimmy asked, his voice low.

"Positive," Marianne assured. The two men went back to the door, speaking to Bog through the crack.

"Look, pal. Plans seemed to have changed. We're keeping the girl," Jimmy said. Marianne let the rope fall, and silently stood up from the chair. She picked it up, and aimed for Timmy's head.

"That wasn't the deal," she heard Bog snarl.

"Deal's off," Jimmy shot back.

"That's too bad then," Suddenly a green bolt of energy shot through the door, hitting Jimmy directly in the chest. Jimmy went flying back.

"Jimmy!" Timmy shouted. Marianne swung hard, and brought the chair down onto Timmy. He stumbled, and Marianne sent a swift kick into his crotch. Timmy yelped as he fell to the ground. Bog rushed into the room. Marianne grabbed the rope.

"Help me tie these two up!" she said to him. Bog nodded and grabbed the two men by the collars of their coats. Marianne wrapped the rope around their wrists, binding them together. She tied it off tight. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Bog. Bog took Marianne into his arms, lifting her in the air. He buried his face into her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, running a hand through her hair. Marianne, a little surprised by the suddenness of Bog's embrace, hugged him back, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I am now," she replied. Bog put Marianne down and cupped her face in his hands. Bog noticed the blood.

"Marianne, you're bleeding!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. Probably from when they knocked me out. I don't think it's anything serious though," She took his hands into hers. "Thank you for coming for me, Bog," she smiled.

"Of course I came for you, Tough Girl. What kind of man would I be if I didn't?" Marianne chuckled quietly. Bog grinned down at her. "Come on. Let's head back and see if I can heal that cut of yours," As the two left the room, Roland and a couple men in uniform came running down the hall.

"Marianne!" Roland exclaimed. He took Marianne's face into his hands. "Are you alright? Looks like you got a cut but nothing serious. Oh, we were so worried about you!"

"I'm fine, Roland," Marianne assured. "Bog helped me take care of the goons,"

"Are they still in the room?" one of the men in uniform asked. Marianne nodded. "Then we'll take it from here, miss. Why don't you head back to your room?"

"Thank you," Marianne hooked her arms, one around Roland and the other around Bog. "Let's get out of here. I've had enough excitement for one day," she said.

Marianne sat on her bed, Bog beside her. He was inspecting the cut on her head.

"Doesn't look very deep," he noted, "Should take about a minute to heal," Something else caught his eye as Bog parted her hair. "Hey, Marianne? You've got a scar on the back of your head,"

"I do? Must be from that accident I supposedly had," she replied.

"Accident?" Roland asked.

"Yeah. Before I was sent to the orphanage, I apparently had an accident. The first thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. My head was all bandaged up and my hair had been shaved off. They had to put stitches in my head. They were really itchy so I scratched them out. Must've left a scar. Never noticed since my hair grew back,"

"Hold still," Bog instructed as he held a hand over Marianne's cut. A green glow came from his palm and radiated over the cut. It felt warm. "So you have no memory of this accident?" he asked.

"None. I don't even know if there was an accident. It's just what I've been told,"

"Well if you needed stitches clearly something happened," Roland said.

"I guess," Bog took his hand from Marianne's head. She put a hand to where the cut was. It had completely healed. "Thank you," she said to Bog.

"Of course," he was quiet for a moment. "You know, Marianne, maybe this accident is the reason why you lost your memories,"

"I was thinking the same thing," Roland added, "You were hit in the head, after all,"

"Yeah, but would something like that last for so long?" she asked. "I mean, I don't remember a thing! Shouldn't I have had at least some pieces come back?"

"Haven't they? In your dreams, I mean," Bog said.

"I don't know? Maybe? Gah, this is making my head hurt,"

"Why don't you wash the blood off and go to bed," Roland suggested. "You've had a long day,"

"Yeah, okay," Marianne pulled her nightgown out of her suitcase and stepped into the washroom. After wiping the dried blood off her face and changing, Marianne went straight to bed. She didn't realize how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. "Good night, guys," she managed to mumble before drifting off to sleep.

"Marianne!" a voice called out. "Marianne!" She didn't recognize the voice and it sounded far off. Marianne saw a beautiful forest appear before her. It's leaves were brightly colored, like the flames of a fire. She looked around, and Marianne saw the little blonde girl that had appeared in so many of her dreams. The girl's eyes were big and sky blue. She giggled, and ran off into the forest. Marianne called after her.

"Wait!" She quickly pursued the girl into the forest.

Marianne followed the girl until she saw a large outcropping. There, the girl ran to what Marianne assumed to be her family. A man with a grey beard scooped up the girl and swung her around, making the girl titter with delight. The man then turned to Marianne, and held out a hand.

"Marianne, sweetie," he said to her, "Come sit by your father," Marianne, hesitant at first, reached towards the man's hand. Then, the man was yanked away, and Marianne was transported to the Winterblood Palace, its walls set ablaze. Marianne was running through the palace, following a woman she didn't recognize and dragging the blonde girl with her. The girl was crying. The woman led Marianne down a door in the floor, into a room filled with wine racks. Marianne watched the woman push a rack out of the way, revealing a secret door. Marianne was pushed inside and into a dark tunnel. The tunnel soon became smaller and smaller, the light at the end of it getting farther away. Marianne, now alone, vainly ran towards it. She felt herself trip, and watched the world around her fall apart. Marianne was now falling into a black void, and hit bottom hard.

Marianne instantly jolted awake, her head screaming in pain. Her breaths were shallow and fast, and small beads of sweat were dripping down her forehead. She looked around the room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She saw Bog fast asleep on the floor, Imp snuggled beside him. Marianne got out of bed and hurried to her suitcase, taking out her journal. She quietly snuck out of the room and headed into the hallway. The hallway lights were always on, so Marianne plopped herself in front of the door, opened the journal and began writing her dream down.

After the ink dried, Marianne flipped through the journal, reading her past entries. She kept seeing so many of the same faces, yet had no idea who they were. Tonight's dream was the first time someone had identified themselves. The man with the beard. He called himself her father. Could it be? Marianne couldn't help but wonder. She held her head and let out a groan. She just wanted to know who she was! If she was more than just a poor seamstress from Winterblood. If she had a family to look for. Why did it have to be so hard! Marianne let out a breath, ruffling her hair. The day after tomorrow they would be in Autumnsun, and she would finally meet the prince. She prayed, begged, that he would remember her. Marianne stood up and headed back into the room, lying back down on her bed. She didn't get much sleep after that.

Sunny and Dawn embraced tightly at the train station.

"Be safe, okay?" Sunny said to her.

"I will," She leaned down and kissed him. Dawn stood back up again, her things being carried away into the baggage car. "And please, Sunny, as soon as you find her, come to Summerfaire,"

"It's a promise, my love. But I will remain vigilant. You know how hard it is to impress me," he said with a wink. Dawn giggled, and hugged him again.

"I'm going to miss you," she said sadly.

"I'll miss you too. But in less than six months we'll be married, and we'll never have to be apart again,"

"Thank goodness for that. Plus, these trips are exhausting!" They both laughed. Sunny kissed Dawn's hand.

"Safe travels," he said.

"Goodbye, Sunny," Dawn stepped into the train car, along with several guards. Sunny stood at the station and watched the train drive away.


	13. The Autumnsun Prince

The next day was, thankfully, rather uneventful. Marianne reviewed her lessons, practiced her posture and dancing, and cleaned the blood out of her dress, with some help from Bog's magic. The rain had cleared, so the ship had smooth sailing weather. Marianne was out on the dock, leaning back in one of the resting chairs, watching the sun set over the sea. Imp sat in her lap, snoring away. Stuff and Thang were also with her, enjoying the sea breeze.

"Are you nervous, Lady Marianne?" Thang asked. "After all, tomorrow you finally meet the prince!"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't," Marianne replied. "After all, if I mess this up, this whole trip would have been for nothing,"

"I think you'll be fine," Stuff said, "You've really gotten your lessons down and you look like a downright proper lady! That Prince what's-his-face won't know what hit him!"Marianne chuckled.

"His name is Sunny, Stuff, and I'm not trying to woo him or anything. After all, he and Dawn are engaged. I'm just hoping he sends me to meet Dawn. I really hope I am who Roland and Bog think I am,"

"Master Bog thinks very highly of you, Lady Marianne," Thang said cheerfully.

"He does, huh?"

"Between you and me, Marianne," Stuff said, her voice a whisper, "I think he's got a crush on you,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! I mean, look at you! You're caring, sweet, feisty, pretty, and more importantly, you've been there for him, especially when we couldn't be. How could he not fall head over heels for you!"

"I don't think we should be gossiping about Master Bog like this, Stuff," Thang warned, "He might get angry,"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him!" Stuff replied.

"You're very sweet, Stuff. But Bog and I are just friends. I've already established this with Roland," Marianne said.

"Oh. Right. Him. The guy you're sweet on," Stuff grumbled.

"I am not!" Marianne protested, her cheeks pink.

"Oh, please, Marianne! You've been goo-goo eyed with that doofus since you met him!"

"He's not a doofus!"

"See? You're already defending him!"

"I think I've had quite enough of this conversation," Marianne stood up, causing Imp to fall off of her lap. He landed on his feet and gave a big yawn, stretching his legs.

"You might say no, but the blush on your cheeks says yes," Stuff teased, landing on Marianne's shoulder.

"Careful, Stuff, or I might tell Bog to put you back into his coat pockets,"

"You're bluffing,"

"Am I?"

"Are you?" a voice asked. Marianne looked up and saw Bog walking her way. "I was wondering where those two had went. Not causing you trouble, are they?" he asked.

"Well, Master Bog," Thang started, "Stuff here was-"

"Nothing! I didn't say nothing!" Stuff interrupted, flying over to Bog's shoulder. "Really. Honest,"

"Well, Marianne?" Bog smirked, "What's the verdict? Should she go back in the coat pocket?"

"Oh, Bog, I was just teasing her!" Marianne replied.

"Sounds like you're off the hook, Stuff," Bog said to the tiny bat. "And anyway, what are you two doing out here? I was looking all over for you,"

"Lady Marianne here offered to take us out for some fresh air," Thang explained.

"Yeah, Bog. Ever heard of it?" Stuff snorted. Bog simply rolled his eyes.

"We were just about to head back, actually," Marianne said. Imp went up to Bog and wagged his tail, waiting for pets. Bog leaned down and patted the hound's head.

"Yeah. It's almost dinner time," Bog stood back up. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Bog, I'm meeting the one person who's deciding whether or not this trip was a waste or if I actually have a chance to find my family. How do you think I feel?"

"I know, stupid question. But you'll have Roland and me right beside you the whole time. You'll do fine. And if it's any consolation, I don't think this trip was a waste,"

"No?"

"Of course not. I got to meet you," Marianne chuckled at that. She gave Bog a playful shove.

"You trying to make me blush, Bog?"

"Not intentionally. But I am really glad I met you, Marianne," Bog took her hand into his. "You've been a wonderful friend. And I have no doubt Prince Sunny will see that you are the real deal. So don't worry so much," he said, giving her a wink. "You've got this," Marianne smiled, and gestured Bog to lean down. He did, and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Bog,"

The next morning the ship finally docked into Autumnsun. The three got off the ship and headed into the center of the Autumnsun coast. Marianne couldn't help but notice how much warmer it was in Autumnsun compared to Winterblood. The sun was shining in the clear blue sky, the trees were decorated with fiery leaves, and everything smelt of spices. It felt…familiar. Marianne looked down at her feet as they waited for a bus. Bog took notice of this.  
"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just thinking. I had a dream that reminds me of this place. So it just feels like I've been here before,"

"Maybe you have. From what Roland's said the Edelweisses traveled a lot to visit the Feradae family,"

"Who said my name?" Roland asked.

"Oh, we were talking about the Feradae family," Marianne replied.

"Ah yes! The Feradae family. Royal family of Autumnsun. Best friends with the Edelweisses before their untimely demise. Had their youngest children engaged as a way to join the kingdoms in union. But with Winterblood now a republic, that is no longer applicable. If you ask me, it's a lucky thing Princess Dawn was adopted by Lady Plum of Summerfaire or Prince Sunny's parents might have cut the engagement,"

"Why?"

"Because then she wouldn't be a princess anymore!"

"Why would that matter? What if they genuinely love each other?"

"When it comes to the affairs of marriage in royalty, alignments and blood are more important than feelings. Royals would wed other royals to grow their families, and in turn gain something. That's simply how it works. However, I hear Lady Plum is a bit of a romantic, so it might be completely possible that the prince and princess do indeed love each other and she adopted Dawn to keep her princess status so they could marry,"

"That just seems kind of silly to me. I mean, if they were friends, why didn't the Feradae family just take Dawn in? Why try and cut off the marriage if they know Dawn and Sunny love each other?"

"I honestly don't know, Your Highness. Perhaps it will be something to ask Prince Sunny after you convince him of being a princess yourself," The bus finally arrived at the stop, and the three headed inside the vehicle.

It was a three hour ride to the kingdom of Autumnsun due to being surrounded by vast forests. The kingdom towered high above the trees, leading up to the Autumnsun Palace like a set of stairs. The polished marble of the palace glittered in the sunlight. Marianne stared out the window of the bus in awe. It was just like the fairy kingdom in the stories the madam at the orphanage used to tell.

The bus emerged through the forest path and entered into the kingdom. The kingdom was lined with sand-colored bricks, brightly colored trees, and cozy houses that doubled as shops, restaurants, and boutiques. The sense of familiarity Marianne felt before was overwhelming. She had to have been here in the past. There was no other way to explain such a strong feeling. Marianne grasped at the key around her neck.

"Please let it be true," she whispered.

The bus stopped in front of a nearby hotel, where Bog, Marianne, and Roland got off at. They headed inside, payed for a room, and headed upstairs. Their room had three single-sized beds this time, much to Roland's relief. Its walls were an eggshell white with a dark green carpet and matching curtains. Marianne sat on the middle bed, rubbing her hands together.

"Do we have to do this today?" she asked, "Can't we just go tomorrow?" Roland gave her a gentle smile.

"Marianne, it's going to be okay. I know you're nervous, but trust me when I say you're going to be fine. You'll meet the prince, he'll see you for who you really are, and we'll be off to Summerfaire before you know it! Just be confident in yourself," Marianne let out a breath and nodded. "Good. Now, get changed into something nice. We'll head out once you're done," Bog and Roland left the room, giving Marianne some privacy to change.

When Marianne came out, she was wearing the sea-green dress with the ruffled skirt. Her eyelids were lightly powdered with eyeshadow.

"Well?" she asked rather gruffly.

"You look lovely," Roland smiled. "Now, let's head off to the palace, shall we?"

When the three reached the palace gates, they were stopped by two guards.

"State your purpose," one of the guards said.

"We've come to see Prince Samuel regarding Princess Dawn's missing sister, Marianne," Roland said firmly.

"Oh, great. Not another one. You can head on in. Just go through the front doors. You'll see the line. And remember, we're keeping an eye on you," The gates opened, and the three stepped inside. They headed up the stairs that lead to the front doors and walked inside. They were met with a long line of people that led into a room at the far end of the hallway. Most were brunette women.

"What's all this about?" Marianne asked.

"No doubt here to try and convince the prince they too are Princess Marianne," Roland scoffed. "Look at these poor excuses! Why I could write off at least half the women in this line from here!"

"Roland, keep your voice down," Bog muttered, "We're getting stares,"

"So, they're all here to see the prince? Why?" Marianne asked.

"For the reward money, no doubt," Roland replied.

"Money? What money?"

"Haven't you ever seen a missing persons poster, Princess? Everyone offers money to bring back a loved one. It just happens to be a lot of money, in this case,"

"They must have expected this," Bog noted, "It's probably why Prince Sunny is so picky about the girls he sees," Marianne bit her lip, her nerves returning to her. Though it seemed obvious to her now, she didn't realize she would have this much competition. Bog leaned down, his face pressed against hers. "You'll be fine, Marianne," he said quietly in her ear. Marianne took in a deep breath and let it go in a loud huff. Bog stood straight again, patting her shoulder.

The hours ticked by as Marianne waited for her turn to see the prince. Each woman that went in to see the prince ended up leaving in tears. It did not help with Marianne's nervousness. She grasped Bog and Roland's hands the closer she got, until it was finally her turn.

"The prince will see you now," one of the guards at the door said. Marianne looked at Bog and Roland, and with a nod, the three entered the room. The door shut behind them. Marianne saw a dark skinned man sitting in a chair, elbow leaned against the table he sat beside, hand over his eyes.

"Thirty four," the man said. There was a long pause.

"I'm sorry?" Marianne asked.

"You are the thirty fourth girl I've seen today. I honestly don't know how much more I can take," He let his hand fall. "I am Prince Samuel. I would prefer if you called me Sunny. Step forward, if you will," Marianne did as she was told. Sunny looked her over. "Well, you certainly _look_ like Marianne, but so did many others," He scratched the patch of beard on his chin. "I'm sorry to say, but you're not the princess. You are dismissed," Marianne froze, unable to move her legs. Barely a minute into meeting her and he had already made his decision. Marianne just couldn't accept that. She couldn't! Her nervousness was instantly replaced by anger.

"That's it?" Marianne fumed. "You're not even going to tell me why?"

"My reasons are my own," Sunny replied cooly. "Now if you please, I need to see the next girl,"

"NO!" Marianne yelled. Sunny raised an eyebrow. "No, I refuse to let it end here! I didn't come all the way out here to be shoved off without any explanation!"

"Marianne, that's enough," Roland cautioned, touching her arm. Marianne shoved off his hand.

"No! I demand to know what was so unsatisfactory that you could come to this decision so quickly!" Sunny was quiet for a moment.

"It's your hair," he said. Marianne looked at him with disbelief.

"My hair," she said flatly.

"Yes. It's too short," Marianne lost it. She marched straight to Sunny and jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Listen here, 'Sunny', people change all the time. Appearances change, interests change. And since no one here knows what happened to Marianne, there's a good chance she changed too! So if you're basing your decisions on such trivial things like that, then you've probably already turned the real Marianne away!" Roland ran towards Marianne, trying to pull her back.

"Marianne!" he hissed, "Your Highness, I am so sorry about this,"

"You don't think you're the real Marianne?" Sunny asked. Marianne pushed out of Roland's grip.

"Look, I don't know who I am. That's why I came out here. To find out if I have a family. If it's Dawn's family. I took a chance, and I refuse to leave on such a petty and shallow judgement!"

"Bog! Help me out here!" Roland pleaded. Bog walked over to Marianne and scooped her up.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she tried to wriggle herself free from his grip. "No, I am not letting you make me leave like this!"

"Apologies, Your Highness. We've wasted enough of your time," Roland said with a bow before gesturing Bog to carry Marianne out.

"Wait," Sunny said, holding up a hand. Bog and Roland stopped in their tracks. Marianne stopped struggling. "Your name is Marianne, correct?" Sunny asked.

"Uh…yeah?" Marianne replied.

"And your real name?"

"My name is Marianne," Marianne glowered. A wicked smile formed across Sunny's face.

"Congratulations, Marianne. You've passed the first test," he said.

"Test?" the three asked in unison.

"Yes, this was a test. The Marianne I knew argued all the time. She hated to be in the dark. So, I thought of this test. All the girls I thought looked the most like Marianne I would turn down with no explanation. Most would simply leave it at that, but not you. You wanted to know my reasons. And once I told you, you saw them as unsatisfactory, so you refused to accept them. That's exactly what Marianne would do. She was a no-nonsense kind of girl, even as a child. And I can see that in you, Marianne. I can see the firebrand that you are," Marianne motioned Bog to put her down. He did, and she straightened her skirt.

"So, I'm going to guess there's a part two?" she asked.

"Indeed. Come with me, and I'll ask you a series of questions. Oh, and could one of you gentlemen kindly tell my guards I will not be seeing anymore girls today?"

"I will," Bog offered.

"Thank you," Sunny stood up and offered a hand to Marianne. "Shall we then?"

Marianne spent the next hour answering Sunny's questions. He asked basic things like where she was born and her older siblings' names, but also threw in some personal questions, which Marianne did her best to answer honestly.

"You're doing very well, Marianne," Sunny said, sipping on his tea. He was seated beside her on a plush sofa embroidered with intricate plant patterns. "Now, this is the last question. You'll find it a little less factual, but, indulge my curiosity. How did you escape the palace during the rebellion twelve years ago?" Marianne could hear Roland hiss through his teeth. No one actually knew how the two youngest Edelweiss children escaped that day. Marianne took her necklace in her hands, rolling the key in her fingertips.

"There was a woman and a blonde girl. The woman took us down through the floor into a room filled with wine. She pushed a rack out of the way and opened a hidden door. And in the door was a tunnel," Marianne let out a laugh. "I'm sorry. That sounds like something straight out of a mystery novel. Hidden doors and what not,"

"No, not at all. You'd be surprised what secrets castles can hold," Sunny replied. He looked down and noticed the key in Marianne's hands. He inhaled sharply.

"Is something wrong?" Marianne asked.

"Nothing! I just…what a lovely necklace you have. Care to tell me where you got it?"

"What, this? I've had it for as long as I can remember,"

"May I?" Sunny asked. Marianne nodded and took the necklace off, handing it to Sunny. Sunny looked at the key, delicately cradling it in his fingers. He quickly gave it back to Marianne, who hooked it back around her neck.

"So?" Roland asked. "Is she an Edelweiss?"

"There's one more test I need her to go through," Sunny replied. "I need the three of you to come to the palace at ten in the morning. Oh, and wear something casual,"

"Care to tell us what the test is?" Bog asked. Sunny smiled.

"It's a surprise,"

Marianne flopped onto her bed back at the hotel, completely exhausted. She had done it! Well, almost. She had almost done it. She just had to pass one last test, and she would officially be a princess. She could finally meet her family. Finally meet Dawn. Marianne breathed through her lips, causing them to flap against one another. Bog sat at the end of her bed, giving her leg a pat.

"See? I told you you'd be fine," he said.

"That fellow really had me going there for a second. I mean, who does that? Making a test based on whether or not you can get a jibe out of someone! He's lucky I didn't punch him!"

"That would have definitely gotten us thrown out," Roland replied.

"Or convinced him even more so that our Marianne is the real deal," Bog said with a laugh.

"At least we got this far. We just have to get through tomorrow," Roland said.

"What do you think Sunny's got in mind?" Marianne asked.

"Not sure. He did say wear something casual, but how casual is the question,"

"If I were you, Marianne, I'd leave the new dresses here and pick out one of your older skirts," Bog suggested.

"He said casual, Bog, not frumpy," Roland replied.

"I'll see what I can dig up," Marianne said, "Let's hope this is a good surprise,"

The next morning the three headed off to the palace. Marianne was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees, her black boots, and a belt around her waist. Bog was wearing a simple grey shirt and black slacks, and Roland was in a blue shirt with an unbuttoned green over vest and black trousers. Sunny was standing by the gates in a crisp, white shirt and, much to everyone's surprise, jeans. Sunny laughed at their expressions.

"What? A prince can't own a pair of jeans?"

"When you said 'casual', I didn't think it would be _that_ casual," Roland admitted. Sunny laughed again.

"Well, I do want to try and blend in. The last thing I want is to be swarmed by photographers or other people trying to pass off as Princess Marianne,"

"Where exactly are we going?" Marianne asked.

"You'll see," Sunny smirked. He headed over to a large yet sleek Model T tourer and opened the door, gesturing Marianne to step in. "Ladies first," he said. Marianne stepped up into the car and scooted to the far end of the seat. Sunny followed behind, sitting next to her. Roland came in next, sitting in the seat opposite of Marianne and Sunny, followed by Bog, who had to squish his legs against his chest and keep his head down just to fit. The sight made Marianne giggle. Bog shot her a look. Sunny signaled the driver and off they went.

About half an hour later, Marianne let out a shriek of delight. There in the distance she could see the top half of a ferris wheel.

"We're going to a carnival?!" she asked Sunny excitedly.

"Actually it's an amusement park, but close enough," Sunny replied with a smile. "And yes, that is our destination," Marianne bounced in her seat, making the whole car shake. As a result, Bog kept hitting his head against the roof of the vehicle.

"Marianne!" Bog growled, clearly in pain.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so excited! I've never been to a carnival or an amusement park or whatever they're called!"

"I wasn't even aware Autumnsun had an amusement park. Normally you'd see that sort of thing in Summerfaire," Roland pointed out.

"There may be more in Summerfaire, but the Autumnsun amusement park is the first of its kind," Sunny explained, "I mean, it's older than the ones in Summerfaire, but that just gives it a rustic kind of charm," A look of confusion came over Marianne.

"Why are we going to an amusement park?" she asked.

"How about this," Sunny offered, "We go to the park, have ourselves a fun time, and then I'll tell you why we went. Sound fair?"

"I'm game!" Marianne turned to Roland and Bog. "Sound good to you guys?" she asked.

"At this point I just want out of this car," Bog grumbled. Sunny laughed.

"Don't worry, my friend. We're almost there!"

Bog practically fell out of the car when the driver opened the door. He stretched his arms and legs as far as he could, clearly stiff from being so scrunched up. Roland and Sunny came out next. Sunny held his hand out for Marianne, which she took as she stepped down out of the car. The four then walked into the park.

Stalls lined the cobblestone roads of the park, either selling food or trinkets, or were offering games. Along with the ferris wheel, there were several other rides including a wooden roller coaster, a tilt-a-whirl, and even a log plume. A merry-go-round sat in the center of the park. Colorful horses moved up and down as the ride went round. Marianne was beaming ear to ear. She grabbed Sunny by the hand and headed straight for the tilt-a-whirl.

The two sat in their seat, pulling a metal bar down over their heads. It stopped and locked at their waists. Marianne waved feverishly at Bog and Roland, who were waiting outside of the ride. They waved back.

"So, what do you think the prince is up to?" Roland asked.

"What makes you think he's up to something?" Bog replied.

"Royals don't go out to amusement parks, Bog! I expected us to go horseback riding or something. Anything more elegant than this!"

"Maybe Sunny's the type of royal who likes to spend time on the 'outside', so to speak. You know how all the stories go: the royal, dismally bored with their high lifestyle, seeks adventure with us commoners,"

"That doesn't explain why he had to drag us along," Roland muttered. Bog let out a laugh.

"Not a fan of carnies, Roland?"

"Not particularly," Roland gave him a sinister smirk. "You'd fit right in, though, wouldn't you, Bog? You'd make a great act!" Bog glowered.

"Don't try and start something, Roland. We're here for Marianne, remember?"

"No, I really mean it! What, with your height, your magic, and your…unique looks. You'd be the most popular show in all of Autumnsun!"

"Do you want another punch to the face?" Bog asked, fists clenching.

"I jest! I jest! You take things far too seriously," Roland paused, "Like your 'friendship' with Marianne," he mumbled.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Bog asked. Roland rolled his eyes.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything," Bog gave him a look. He was definitely suggesting something. Marianne and Sunny came back from the ride.

"That was so much fun!" Marianne exclaimed, her hair wilder than usual. "Do you want to hit the roller coaster next?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask!" Sunny replied, heading off towards the ride. Marianne followed him.

"Hey! I want in on that!" Bog called out as he pursued after the two. Roland let out an exasperated sigh. Bog managed to catch up to Marianne and took her hand. "We should sit together!"

"Good idea! Do you think your legs will fit, though?"

"Only one way to find out!"

The three got in line for the roller coaster, Bog and Marianne determined to get the same car. Once their turn rolled around, Bog and Marianne headed straight for the back car. Marianne stepped in first, then Bog. It was a bit of a tight fit, but not so much that he couldn't ride in. The two pulled the safety bar over their laps and waited for the ride to start. They both squealed as the cars began to move.

"You ready?" Marianne asked. Bog took her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Ready," he replied. The ride climbed up the wooden precipice, slowly creeping over its peak. The both leaned back, screams slowly increasing as the car flew down the steep hill. Their hands stayed intertwined as they bounced around in the car as the ride progressed. The hills gradually got shorter and smaller as the ride came to an end. The cars slowed to a stop, and Bog and Marianne were both giggling, their hair swept back. They exited the car, legs a little wobbly. Sunny met up with them.

"You two look like you enjoyed that!" he noted with a laugh.

"Did you see how high it went! I thought we were going to fall off the edge!" Marianne exclaimed.

"I know, Marianne, I was there!"

"Ooh! We should try out some of the games!" Marianne suggested.

"Did you have anything in mind?" Sunny asked. Marianne hummed in thought.

"Do you have one of those hammer bell things?"

"A high striker? You sure about that? That's probably more suited for Bog,"

"You clearly haven't met Marianne," Bog replied.

"That sounded like a challenge! Care to wager on our lovely lady here?" Sunny suggested.

"Sure. Ten gold says she hits the bell,"

"You're on,"

"Well then, I'd best not disappoint!" Marianne chuckled.

After catching up with Roland, who was waiting for them outside of the roller coaster, the four headed into the game section. There they found a tall high striker, and a man calling up for players.

"Step right up! Step right up! Test your strength and see who's the men amongst the boys!" The man caught glimpse of the four headed his way. "Welcome, welcome! Which one of you strapping men wish to test their strength?"

"Actually I'd like to give it a shot, if you don't mind," Sunny said. Marianne gestured him to go ahead, and Sunny picked up the mallet. He swung it high over his head and down on the platform. The metal cylinder only went about half way. "Rats," Sunny said, placing the mallet back down.

"Let me try," Bog said. Marianne gave a nod and Bog picked the mallet up. He swung it down hard, and the cylinder made its way up the tower, striking the bell. Bog, Marianne, and Sunny all cheered. Bog turned to Marianne. "Think you can beat that, Tough Girl?" he taunted. Marianne cracked her knuckles.

"Stand aside," she said, taking the mallet from Bog. She gave the mallet a few practice swings before aiming for the platform. Marianne swung the mallet down, and the metal cylinder shot up, hitting the bell hard. The three cheered again. Marianne held the mallet up victoriously.

"Looks like you owe me ten gold," Bog said to Sunny.

"That I do, that I do," Sunny replied.

Bog, Marianne, and Sunny spent the rest of the day going on rides, playing games, and sharing fried dough. Roland, who did not look happy to be there in the slightest, just watched, putting on a smile whenever Marianne looked at him. By the time began to set, Roland was exhausted.

"This has been fun, it really has," he began to say, "But don't you think it's high time we head back?"

"Roland, you haven't done anything while we were here. Are you feeling okay?" Marianne asked, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Not really. I'm ready to go back,"

"Do you think you can wait out one more ride? I really want to go on the ferris wheel one more time," Roland sighed.

"Yes, I can hold out for one more ride," he replied.

"Thank you!" Marianne said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She took Bog by the hand and led him to the ferris wheel. When they got in their seat, Marianne was blushing hard. "I can't believe I just did that!" she exclaimed. "Do you think that was too sudden? What if it just made him feel worse?"

"Marianne, calm down!" Bog insisted, patting her hand. "I'm sure Roland will see it as a sweet gesture," Marianne let out a breath.

"I hope so. Though I will admit it was kind of out of the blue,"

"Yeah…a little," Bog couldn't figure out what this feeling in his chest was. Seeing Marianne turn into a blushing mess after kissing Roland, it made him feel…empty? After all, she certainly didn't act this way when she kissed him. It was like a small glimmer of hope in Bog had been snuffed out, and he couldn't figure out why. But as Bog watched Marianne stare out into the sunset, it's golden rays reflecting off her hair and illuminating her skin, he felt his heart skip a beat. _Oh no_. He quickly turned away from her, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Marianne turned back to Bog, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Bog? You okay?" she asked. Bog rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," he replied.

"Your face is all red," She reached out and placed a hand over his cheek. She gently rubbed a thumb over his cheekbone. "You're a little warm too. Don't tell me you're not feeling well either!"

"No! No, I think it's from all the rides," Bog said, giving her a sheepish smile. "Just a little wind lash, that's all,"

"Well, okay. But if you start to not feel well, you let me know!" Bog put his hand over hers.

"I will," Marianne smiled that lovely smile of hers, and Bog's heart jumped again. Marianne took her hand from Bog's face, but still held onto his hand, and stared back out into the sky. Bog leaned back in the seat, unsure of what he was feeling right now. He liked Marianne a lot, but was there more to it? It was true he had never met anyone like her. Someone who simply accepted him for who he was. And she was so wonderful, so energetic, so beautiful. Bog silently cursed himself. No, he thought. He wasn't going to make this complicated. Marianne was his friend and he desperately wanted it to stay that way. He wasn't going to let these feelings ruin what they had together. Bog looked over at Marianne. "Thank you," Marianne looked at him.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being you," Marianne chuckled.

"You're sweet, Bog," she smiled, "Thank you for accepting me,"

"Anytime, Tough Girl,"

After they got off the ferris wheel, everyone decreed it was time to head back. As they piled into the car, Marianne finally asked Sunny what the whole amusement park trip was for.

"It was a chance to see you out of formality," Sunny explained. "I know it can be intimidating to be in the presence of royalty, so I wanted to eliminate that element. It gave me the chance to see who you really were as a person,"

"So…did I pass?" Sunny smiled.

"Marianne, you passed the moment you yelled in my face. It was right there and then I knew I was dealing with my childhood friend again. I just took this chance to get to know you better. See the person you've become. But there is no doubt in my mind, you are the missing princess," Marianne's eyes went wide, and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm…Dawn's sister…I'm an Edelweiss," Marianne threw her arms around Sunny and hugged him tight. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sunny laughed, and hugged her back.

The car stopped in front of the hotel Bog, Marianne, and Roland were staying at.

"So! Tomorrow we head out for Summerfaire!" Sunny called out from the car. "We'll be taking the nine 'o clock train, so get some rest! See you in the morning!" They waved as the car drove off. The three looked at each other, and then burst into screams of joy.

"You did it!" Roland exclaimed, taking Marianne into his arms, "We're going to Summerfaire! We're going to meet the princess!" The moment Roland released her, Bog picked Marianne up and hugged her tightly.

"I knew you could do it! I knew it!" he said. Marianne giggled as Bog twirled her around, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Ooh! We should go out and celebrate!" Marianne suggested.

"Absolutely not," Roland interjected, "We are not repeating the incident that happened back in the Winterblood coast. No, we are going straight to bed. We've got to get up early tomorrow," Bog and Marianne let out a disappointed groan. "I don't want to hear it! I'll be watching you both like a hawk tonight!"

"Fine," Marianne droned as Bog put her back down. "We'll celebrate another time," With that, the three headed back into the hotel and up to their room to pack their things for the trip tomorrow.


	14. The Summerfaire Princess

Sunny checked his pocket watch. Eight forty-five. They should be here soon, he thought to himself. As he put his watch away, Sunny noticed a white dog running up to him. The small bull terrier barked, and began to feverishly sniff his shoes. Sunny held out his hand, letting the dog smell it before petting its head.

"Hey boy," Sunny said to the hound, "Where did you come from?"

"Imp!" a voice called out. Sunny looked up and saw Marianne vainly trying to run with her suitcase and carpet bag. She called out again, "Imp!" She stopped before Sunny, dropping her things to lean on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. The dog hopped up on its hind legs and pawed at Marianne's hand, wagging its tail happily. "What have I told you about running off like that!" Marianne scolded. "I'm sorry, Sunny. He didn't bother you, did he?"

"Not at all. I wasn't aware you had a dog with you," Sunny replied.

"Yeah, well, we've been through a lot together and it just didn't seem right to leave the pain in the butt behind," Marianne huffed. Sunny let out a laugh.

"Speaking of, where are the other two?" he asked.

"They're coming. I had to chase after Imp when he ran off," Right on cue, Bog and Roland came running up to the station.

"We really need to get that mutt a leash," Roland mumbled under his breath.

"Well, at least you all made it in time," Sunny said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Come on. Let's get your things inside." Sunny stepped up into the train car, Imp right behind him. Marianne picked her things back up and the three headed inside the train.

The train didn't have compartments, but rather long benches lined with plush cushions. Marianne slid her things underneath the bench before sitting beside Sunny, who had Imp in his lap.

"So, what is Summerfaire like?" Marianne asked.

"It's a lot warmer than Autumnsun despite being only a day's trip away," Sunny replied, "There's a river that runs through it, so water tours are pretty popular. There's several theaters, and Lady Plum is quite the thespian, so I'm sure we'll see a show or two. Oh, and then there's the Summerfaire Palace. It's rather grand. You'll see when we get there." The train whistle blew loudly, and the train began to move. Marianne fiddled with her fingers. Sunny put a hand on Marianne's arm. "Don't worry, Marianne," he assured, "She'll recognize you,"

"I know, I know. It's just…" Marianne sighed. "Sunny, I have a confession. I don't have any memories of my past. I don't know anything about being a royal and I don't know anything about Dawn. All that I learned from Roland. Dawn's looking for her sister, but will I the person she remembers? What if she turns me away regardless?" Sunny silently pet Imp's head, taking in what Marianne said.

"You know, I'm honestly not surprised to hear that," he finally said. "I feel like if you actually remembered me, you would have acted a little differently when we first met. Still, that doesn't change the fact that you are exactly like the Marianne I remember. I'm sure Dawn will see that too."

"I hope you're right,"

"Besides, there's one more thing that sealed the deal," Marianne cocked an eyebrow. "Your necklace. It's mine. It was given to me during Dawn's and my engagement party. I was only, what, seven? I didn't like it because it had a flower on it since flowers were for girls," Sunny smirked. Marianne chuckled. "So, I gave it to Marianne. To see it again after all these years…you had to be her. You are Princess Marianne. And that little key is the proof." Marianne held the key in her fingers, smiling. For twelve years she held on to this tiny key in hopes that it would lead her to her family. Within this necklace of gold was her hope and her dream that she would be united with the ones who loved her. And now she was on a train to Summerfaire to finally meet her long lost sister. Marianne held the necklace close to her chest, eyes tearing up.

"Thank you, Sunny," she said.

"For what?" Sunny asked.

"If you didn't give me this key, I wouldn't be here. I would still be in Winterblood, forever an orphan. You gave me my one shred of proof that I had a family out there. So, thank you." Sunny smiled, putting an arm around Marianne's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, Marianne,"

The train, thankfully, made it safely to Summerfaire, pulling into the train station just as the sun was setting. The four headed out of the train and were greeted by a delightfully warm breeze. Birds chirped in green trees that lined marble roads. The soothing sound of water filled the air as the Summerfaire river flowed through the kingdom. Marianne was awestruck. Summerfaire was beautiful! Everything shimmered against the setting sun, glowing with bright oranges and pinks.

"Don't worry," Sunny chuckled, noticing Marianne's reaction, "You'll have plenty of time to see all of Summerfaire after you meet Dawn."

"Where will we be staying?" Roland asked.

"At the palace of course! What, did you think Dawn would send her missing sister off to a hotel after meeting her?"

"Well, we're not exactly royalty," Bog replied.

"No, but you are Marianne's guests. That's enough to warrant your stay at the palace."

"Well then let's get going, shall we?" Marianne said, a new found determination in her voice.

The palace was a thirty minute walk from the train station. It was a tall, wide building made out of polished stone. Gold accented the walls and poised statues were carved right out of the stone. It was elegant and glamorous, just like its kingdom. Sunny led the three inside, where they were greeted by two servants.

"Prince Sunny," one of the servants said with a bow. "I assume you and your guests are here to see Princess Dawn?"

"Indeed," Sunny replied. "If you may be so kind as to show these two gentlemen to the guest rooms I would very much appreciate it."

"And your lady guest?"

"Take her things to the west wing. I'll show her to her room afterwards."

"Very good, my lord." The servants took Marianne's things and gestured Bog and Roland to follow. Bog leaned down to Marianne's ear.

"You're going to do great!" he said before following after the servants. Sunny motioned Marianne to follow him.

Sunny led Marianne down the western hall to a sitting room. The last sliver of sunlight was shining through the windows. Imp, who had decided to follow, hopped up onto a reclining couch.

"Wait here. I'll go tell Lady Plum the news. Then we'll go get Dawn." Marianne nodded, gulping hard. Sunny smiled. "You'll be fine," he said, giving her hand a pat. He exited the room, and Marianne took a moment to look around. The walls made out of a dark oak, intricate patterns of flowers and vines carved into the panels. A grandfather clock sat in the corner of the room, ticking away. Marianne sat beside Imp, petting his side as he wagged his tail.

Suddenly, the door to the sitting room flew open, and a young woman with wild blonde hair wearing a gigantic pink dress stepped inside. She gasped at the sight of Marianne.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know someone was in here. I…" the woman cocked an eyebrow. "You look…familiar. Have we met?" Marianne stared at the woman with wide eyes. That hair. It was like a yellow halo around her head. Something in Marianne's mind clicked.

"Dawn?" Marianne asked.

"Are you the new seamstress?" Dawn asked. She let out a huff. "I've been looking for you for ages! You were supposed to meet me in the western foyer!" Marianne opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off. "Oh, it doesn't matter, I need your help! The skirt of my dress keeps dragging. I think there's something wrong with the hem. Can you check it, please?" Marianne sat there, mouth agape, before she shrugged and stood up. She walked over to Dawn, inspecting the dress. She knelt down and checked the hem. It was sewn rather unevenly.

"Who made this dress?" Marianne commented, "They should get fired for such sloppy work,"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Nothing I can't fix. Obviously I don't have my sewing supplies on me right now, but once I get them I'll have this hem stitched up in a jiffy."

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" Dawn asked. "I swear I've seen your face from somewhere,"

"You might have," Marianne replied, standing up to check the dress's collar. She noticed a gold heart-shaped locket dangling from Dawn's neck. "Ever been to Winterblood?" Marianne asked. Dawn let out a laugh.

"I haven't been to Winterblood since I was a child," she said. "And I don't have any plans of going back,"

"Why not?" Marianne asked.

"Too many bad memories. Well, just one, really," Dawn looked out towards the window, a look of sadness on her face. "I really hope you're out there, Marianne," she mumbled. Marianne put her hands on Dawn's shoulders, which got Dawn's attention.

"Dawn. Marianne is out there. I can promise you that. She may even be closer to you than you think. And no, this isn't some cheesy message about how she's always in your heart." Dawn giggled.

"I've heard that more times than I care to count," Dawn replied. "I mean, yeah, she's in my heart and all, but I want her here. Physically. There's only so much the heart can do…"

"You've been waiting for her for a long time, haven't you?"

"I know she's out there! I can feel it in my gut! She has to be. I refuse to let go of that hope!" Marianne chuckled.

"Neither did I," she said. Dawn gave Marianne a quizzical look. "Maybe this will help rattle your memory," Marianne reached for her necklace, pulling out from the collar of her blouse. Dawn inhaled sharply as Marianne held the little gold key in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"I've had it for as long as I can remember. Which isn't much, I'm afraid," Marianne felt tears surface. "But despite that I never gave up hope. I knew you were out there somewhere, and this key was all the proof I needed. I…" Marianne took a breath. "I hope that you're the family I've been looking for," Dawn's eyes began to tear up. She reached out and took Marianne's face into her hands.

"Marianne?" Dawn asked. Marianne nodded, her tears finally falling from her eyes. "Marianne!" Dawn flung her arms around Marianne, and the sisters embraced tightly. They both began to cry.

After getting their tears out, Dawn and Marianne sat side by side on the reclining couch. The skirt of Dawn's dress took up a good portion of the couch so Marianne took Imp's spot, moving him into her lap.

"He's really cute," Dawn said, petting Imp's head.

"He's lucky he is. Dog's gotten into more trouble than you'd expect," Marianne replied.

"So, you have no memories of me at all?" Dawn asked.

"Not really. I mean, I get glimpses of them in dreams, but nothing solid. Oh! I should show you my dream journal! Maybe you can help fill in the blanks!"

"Of course. Anything I can do to help," Dawn replied.

"Thanks. I know I'm probably not what you expected: an orphan turned seamstress from Winterblood. But I hope I can prove to you that I'm the sister you've been looking for,"

"Marianne, you don't have to prove anything to me," Dawn said, taking Marianne's hands. "I don't care if your a seamstress or a princess or whatever! You're my sister, first and foremost. And that's what's most important. I'm just happy you're finally here!" A look of realization spread across Dawn's face. "That reminds me! We have to introduce you to Auntie Plum! After all, you're going to be joining our little family!" Dawn stood up and headed out of the room. Marianne quickly followed, carrying Imp in her arms.

Dawn led Marianne to the center foyer. The tiled floor was arranged in a colorful pattern, the lights from the chandelier above reflecting off its surface. Dawn headed towards the large staircase at the end of the foyer.

"You are going to love Auntie Plum! She basically raised me and I have never known a sweeter woman. A little eccentric at times, but lots of fun to be around!" Dawn stopped in her tracks when she saw Sunny and a middle-aged woman with platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes coming down the stairs. "Oh! Auntie Plum!" Dawn let out a delighted gasp. "Sunny!" She ran up the stairs and practically tackled Sunny, leaning down to wrap her arms around his neck. Marianne chuckled at the sight; Dawn was much taller than her fiancé. Dawn planted a kiss on Sunny's cheek.

"I missed you too, Dawn," Sunny said, hugging her back. He noticed Marianne. "Marianne? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Dawn found me by accident," Marianne explained, "At first she thought I was a seamstress, even though I technically am, but then I showed her the necklace and that was that." Dawn stood straight, releasing Sunny. She turned to the other woman.

"Auntie Plum, this is Marianne," Dawn said. Plum stepped down towards Marianne and tucked a finger under Marianne's chin, inspecting her face. Plum smiled.

"You look so much like your mother," She put her hands over the sides of Marianne's face. "Welcome home, Marianne," She pulled Marianne in for a hug. Marianne shifted Imp to her hip and hugged her back, burying her face in Plum's shoulder. Home. She liked the sound of that. Plum then pulled away. "Oh! But where are my manners! I didn't properly introduce myself! Formally I am Lady Plum, Queen of Summerfaire, but you, darling, can call me Auntie Plum. We're family now after all, right?" Marianne smiled.

"Thank you, Auntie Plum," she said. Plum smiled back.

"Now I'm sure you and Dawn have a lot of catching up to do. But if you ever need me for anything, don't hesitate to holler!" Plum turned to Dawn. "Dawn, darling, I still have a few things I need to settle. Why don't you and Sunny show Marianne around?"

"Will do, Auntie Plum!" Dawn replied.

"I'll talk to you two later," With that, Plum headed back up the stairs and walked down the west wing. Dawn let out a squeal.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to show you Summerfaire! There's restaurants, and theaters, and ooh! We can go shopping together! You're going to love it!"

"It's beautiful from the little I've seen so far," Marianne replied.

"Trust me, there's a lot to see! Oh, duh! And the palace! Gotta show you around here too! It's not that complicated. Our rooms are in the western wing, guest rooms are in the eastern wing, the ballroom is in the back, dining room to the bottom right," Dawn gasped in realization. "Oh my gosh! We should go out dancing tonight! See a couple shows! Maybe get a drink or two? There's nothing quite like Summerfaire at nighttime!"

"Dawn, maybe we should give Marianne some time to adjust," Sunny suggested. "After all she and you did just reunite,"

"Sunny, I haven't seen my sister in twelve years. Is it really that bad to want to spend some quality time with her?" Dawn retorted.

"Actually, going out tonight sounds like fun," Marianne replied.

"Perfect! I know just the place! It's a dance club called The Golden Rose. Sunny and I have gone dancing there before and it is just delightful! Everyone's real nice and they always have great music!" Dawn was bouncing with excitement.

"I should ask Bog and Roland if they want to come to," Marianne said aloud to herself.

"Who?" Dawn asked.

"They're the ones that got me to Autumnsun. I would have never gotten this far without them,"

"Then of course you should invite them! The more the merrier, as they say, right?"

"Come on, Marianne," Sunny said, "I'll show you to their rooms,"

"I'm going to go pick out my dress. See you in a bit?" Dawn asked.

"Definitely," Marianne smiled. Dawn beamed and headed off down the west wing. Marianne let out a content sigh. She was looking forward to getting to know her sister all over again. Sunny motioned Marianne to follow him as he started towards the east wing. Marianne put Imp down and followed after Sunny.

"Princess Dawn wants to take us out for the night?" Roland asked. He, Bog, Marianne, and Sunny were in the hallway just outside of Bog's room. Roland's room was just a few doors down.

"Yeah!" Marianne replied, "It sounds like it'll be fun. So, you guys in?"

"I'm game," Bog said.

"I figured you would be," Marianne smirked. "Gonna show off those dance moves of yours again?"

"Only if I get very drunk," Bog chuckled.

"Uh, no. I don't think so," Roland piped up. "I'll join you all as well, if anything to make sure no…mishaps happen again," Bog and Marianne groaned.

"Roland, just let it go," Marianne sighed.

"Sounds like there's a story behind that," Sunny said.

"I'll be sure to indulge your curiosity later, Your Highness," Roland replied. Marianne rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she huffed, "The point is we're all going, so get yourselves ready!" Marianne then turned heel and headed back to the foyer, where Dawn was waiting. Dawn was in a pastel pink sundress with bows on the sleeves. The skirt went down to her knees, but looked loose and light. She also wore a set of sheer stockings and white heels.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "Are they coming with us?"

"Yep. They just got to get ready and then we can head out," Marianne replied.

"Uh, you're going like that?" Dawn gestured to Marianne's outfit.

"No, I still have to get ready myself,"

"Ooh! Let me help! I have some jewelry you can borrow!" Dawn grabbed Marianne by the hand and led her down the western wing.

They reached Marianne's room and headed inside. Marianne was taken aback by the elegance of her room. A large canopy bed rested against the wall, which was decorated with gold leafing. Marianne saw her things in the corner of the room and began digging through them. She took out several dresses and laid them on the bed.

"Well? Any suggestions?" Marianne asked, letting Dawn look over the dresses. Dawn hummed in thought. She picked up a dark magenta dress with thin, sheer sleeves and a slitted skirt.

"I have some earrings that will go perfectly with this!" Dawn said. She handed the dress to Marianne. "Get dressed. I'll go get the earrings." Dawn left the room, and Marianne changed into the dress. It fit her snuggly, accenting her figure. After slipping on her black boots back on, Marianne took out her makeup kit and sat in front of the vanity. She quickly applied her makeup, finishing up by the time Dawn got back. Dawn held out the earrings. Made out of thin, golden chains, the earrings created an angled shape, and dangled freely. Marianne took them from her sister's hands, staring at them in awe.

"They're perfect!" Marianne said as she put the earrings in. Marianne spun in a small circle. "So? How do I look?" she asked.

"Like you're ready for the dance floor!" Dawn replied. She grabbed Marianne's arm. "Come on! Let's get going already!" Dawn pulled Marianne out of the room and down the hallway.

The sisters made their way back to the foyer, where the three men were waiting. Roland was in a cream colored suit while Sunny was in a dark navy. Bog was wearing a faded white shirt and black slacks. He wasn't wearing a tie, but rather instead an unbuttoned undervest. The shirt made his tan skin seem even darker. Dawn cleared her throat, which caught the attention of the men. Bog's jaw dropped the moment he saw Marianne.

"Well! Don't you both look lovely!" Roland said as the girls headed down the stairs.

"Dawn, I believe it's time for introductions," Marianne put a hand on Roland's arm. "This is Roland," Roland took Dawn's hand and lightly kissed the back of it.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Your Highness," he said with a charming smile. Dawn giggled. Marianne then stepped over to Bog.

"And this is Bog," Bog held out his hand, which Dawn took and shook lightly.

"Nice to meet you," Bog said, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Likewise!" Dawn replied. "So, it looks like we're all here. Let's go out and have ourselves a blast!"

Marianne could see why Summerfaire was called the kingdom of light. The lights from the buildings and street lamps reflected off of every polished surface, causing the kingdom to glow against the night sky. The river shimmered, and the roads glimmered. Dawn hooked her arm around Marianne's, grinning.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Dawn asked. Marianne nodded. "I never get tired of Summerfaire at night," Dawn sighed.

"How do you sleep with all of this?" Bog asked.

"That's what curtains are for, silly!" Dawn laughed.

"Oh,"

"Don't worry, Boggy, you'll get used to it," Dawn assured.

"Uh, it's just Bog,"

"But Boggy is so much cuter!"

"Just give it up, Bog," Sunny chuckled, "Once she's decided on something, that's it,"

"Look!" Dawn gasped. "It's just down the street!" She pointed to a large, white building sitting on the corner of two streets. A large, gold painted rose sat above the entry door. It looked much more high class than the clubs back in Winterblood.

"Looks pretty big for a club," Marianne said.

"That's because it used to be a theater!" Dawn explained. "Once the theater went out of business the owner of The Golden Rose took over and redid the entire thing. It's super swanky now! Come on! Let's go!" Dawn began to run as fast as she could in heels, pulling Marianne along with her. They reached the club and headed inside. The large dance floor was covered with guests, all either chatting or dancing the night away. Colorful lights lit up the floor. Up to the right was a stage where a band was playing. A blues singer in a sleek black dress was singing a sultry song. To the left was a fully stocked bar. Dawn squealed with excitement. "Marianne, we should grab drinks for everyone!"

"Got any specialty cocktails?" Marianne asked.

"Yes! Summerfaire Iced Tea! Don't be fooled by the name, that drink is potent, but super delicious!"

"Sounds good,"

"Yay! Come on!" The girls headed over to the bar and ordered five Summerfaire Iced Teas, carefully taking them over to a table by the window. After setting the drinks down, Dawn noticed the men stepping inside the club. She jumped up and down, waving her hand high in the air. Sunny caught sight of her and the three headed over to the table.

"We got everyone drinks!" Marianne said.

"Uh oh. Did you get the iced tea again, Dawn?" Sunny asked.

"What? It's yummy!" Dawn pouted.

"Just drink it slowly this time, okay? You know it goes straight to your head,"

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson," Dawn replied, picking up her glass.

"Sounds like you had quite the experience," Marianne chuckled.

"Ugh. I had the worst hangover ever,"

"Mm, yes, Bog here's experienced something quite similar, haven't you, Bog?" Roland smirked.

"God, Roland, you're worse than my mother!" Bog grumbled. Marianne laughed.

"Hey, we should make a toast!" Dawn suggested. "Everyone grab their drinks!" They did, and Dawn held her glass high. "To being reunited with Marianne!"

"To returning the princess to her rightful place," Roland added.

"Cheers, everybody!" They clinked their glasses together before taking a drink. Dawn was right, Marianne thought, Summerfaire Iced Tea was delicious.

The band changed up the music and began to play a swinging jazz number.

"I love this song!" Dawn and Marianne exclaimed at the same time. They both looked at each other, broad smiles on their faces. They were both thinking the same thing. Putting their drinks down, they quickly headed out onto the dance floor. They swung their hips to the rhythm of the song, shaking their hands wildly. They stepped in a square pattern around each other, moving their arms back and forth. They stomped their feet and clapped their hands, disregarding how silly they looked. Dawn then ran over to Sunny and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Marianne went to grab both Roland and Bog, but Bog pulled back.

"Not yet, maybe in a bit," he said. Marianne just shrugged and she and Roland headed back out to dance. Bog cradled his glass, watching Marianne. She had the biggest smile on her face, and it made his heart melt. He took another swig of his drink. What was he going to do? He knew he had to get some of Dawn's hair, head back to Winterblood, and break the curse, but he felt hesitant. Something was holding him back. Then it clicked. He didn't want to leave Marianne. He knew the moment he returned to Winterblood, distance would get in the way of their friendship and she would move on. He would be alone again. His heart couldn't bear the thought. Yet Master Kaiser was counting on him. Bog was torn. He let out a disgruntled sigh. It did him no good to worry about that now. Steeling himself, Bog finished the iced tea and headed out onto the dance floor. He tapped Roland on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Bog asked. Before Roland could reply Marianne grinned and grabbed Bog's hands, pulling him towards her. Bog, feeling a little awkward, decided to let Marianne lead. Bog kept his eyes on his feet, making sure he didn't step on Marianne's. Marianne laughed.

"Bog, relax!" she chortled, "We're here to have fun, remember?"

"Yeah, still waiting for the alcohol to help with that," Bog replied. Marianne simply giggled, wrapping Bog's arm around her waist and turning her body against his. Bog felt his cheeks get warm. Marianne then twirled out, her skirt flying up, showing off her thighs. She grabbed Bog's other hand and spun under his arm. She intertwined her fingers with his, and pulled him in close. Bog gave her a crooked smile, his face flushed. They stopped dancing for a moment, simply looking at each other. Marianne smiled shyly. Tonight was pretty special, she thought to herself. A perfect opportunity to give him his first kiss. She ran her hands up Bog's arms, motioning him to lean down. He did, and Marianne wrapped her hands around his neck. She gave Bog a coy look, indicating her intentions. Bog's eyes went wide, and his cheeks red, but he gave her a nod. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned in, eyes closing. Marianne did the same, fully expecting to feel the touch of his lips against hers. Instead, she felt something yank Bog away from her, nearly dragging her with him. She opened her eyes and saw Roland pulling Bog out of the club by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh no," Marianne said and quickly pursued after the two. She was stopped by Dawn and Sunny.

"Marianne, what's going on?" Dawn asked. "We saw Roland drag Bog outside. Did something happen?"

"Hopefully not yet," Marianne replied as she moved past her sister. She could see Bog and Roland outside the club window. They were in a heated argument. As Marianne got closer, she saw Bog shove Roland hard. Roland stumbled back, nearly falling over. He stood straight and shoved Bog back. It didn't take long before Bog threw the first punch. Roland managed to dodge it, and sent a fist into Bog's gut. Marianne hurried outside of the club where a small crowd had gathered around the two men, cheering on their fight. She pushed her way through the crowd and saw that Roland had sent Bog to the ground. Bog quickly got back up, readying his next punch.

"Stop!" Marianne shouted, running in front of Roland. By the time she pushed Roland out of the way, Bog's fist hit her square in the nose. Bog gasped in horror.

"Marianne!" he exclaimed. Marianne was leaning over, hands over her nose. Blood dripped from her nostrils. Bog put his hands on her shoulders. "Marianne, are you alright?" he asked.

"Get away from her, you brute!" Roland shouted, pushing Bog away.

"I'm just checking to see if she's okay!" Bog retorted.

"You've done quite enough today, Bog," Roland snapped. "Why don't you go jump in the river and cool off."

"Stop it, both of you!" Marianne yelled. She winced in pain as she took her hands from her nose. There was blood all along her fingers. Roland handed her a handkerchief. "Thank you," she said as she wiped the blood off her hands and her face. Bog stepped forward cautiously.

"Marianne, if you'll let me, I can try and heal your nose," he said quietly.

"I would appreciate that, thank you," Marianne replied. Bog nodded, and gently put his hands over her nose. He summoned a green light that warmed her face. The pain slowly faded away. Once Bog removed his hands, Marianne blew her nose into the handkerchief, getting out any remaining blood. Dawn and Sunny came running over.

"Oh my gosh, Marianne!" Dawn threw her arms around Marianne. "We saw the whole thing! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now," she assured.

"Well, I think we've had quite enough excitement for one night," Dawn huffed, putting her hands on her hips. She pointed a finger to Bog and Roland. "You should both be ashamed!"

"Me?" Roland asked incredulously, "He's the one who punched her!"

"Roland, do us both a favor and shut up," Bog snapped.

"Look, we'll sort this all out when we get back to the palace," Marianne said, hoping to keep things calm. "Until then I don't want to hear a word from either of you. Got it?" Bog and Roland nodded. "Good," Marianne turned to Dawn. "Come on, I'm ready to go back,"

Once they returned to the palace, Marianne insisted on everyone heading off to bed. Roland and Bog silently agreed and headed off to their rooms without a word. Sunny went with them to make sure there weren't any more conflicts. Marianne sighed.

"I'm sorry, Marianne," Dawn said.

"It's not your fault, Dawn," Marianne replied, "Those two aren't exactly on each other's good side,"

"Any reason why?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping to find out tomorrow,"

"Why don't we head back up to your room? You can show me that dream journal of yours," Dawn suggested. Marianne smiled.

"Yeah. Good idea,"

Sunny knocked on Marianne's door.

"Come in!" he heard Dawn call out. Sunny opened the door and saw Dawn and Marianne in their nightgowns sitting on the floor. Newspaper clippings, photographs, drawings, and other various documents were scattered about. Imp was asleep on the bed.

"I can hear you both giggling from the other side of the palace!" Sunny joked as he stepped inside. "What are you two up to?"

"We're trying to bring back some of Marianne's memories!" Dawn said.

"You weren't kidding when you said I was a firebrand, Sunny," Marianne laughed. "I mean, how many princesses do you know threw their cook in the brook!"

"Only one," Sunny smiled. He sat down next to Dawn, placing his hand over hers. "Do you remember anything yet?"

"A few things, yeah!" Marianne exclaimed. "Seeing all this stuff, hearing Dawn's stories; it's like a switch got flipped. It's slowly starting to come back,"

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, it is. Oh! I almost forgot!" Marianne unhooked her necklace and handed it to Sunny. "This is yours after all, remember?"

"Sunny, we can open the locket now!" Dawn said.

"That we can. It's close enough to our wedding day. Shall we see what's inside?" The sisters agreed and Dawn took off her locket. Holding it out, Sunny placed the tiny key in the locket keyhole and turned it. The locket clicked open, and Dawn delicately opened it wide. Inside were two tiny pink diamonds.

"Oh, wow!" Marianne said.

"They must be for our wedding rings," Sunny figured.

"Aww, that's so cute! We _have_ to get these fitted into the rings," Dawn declared.

"I'm sure Plum can arrange that. In the meantime, why don't we lock them back up? It would be tragic if we lost them,"

"I think I would cry if that happened," Dawn closed the locket and Sunny turned the key until it clicked shut. He hooked the necklace around his neck.

"Thank you, Marianne," Sunny said with a smile.

"Of course," Marianne replied.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you both in the morning," Sunny kissed Dawn's cheek before standing up. He closed the door behind him as he left. Dawn sighed dreamily.

"You're a lucky gal, you know that, Dawn?" Marianne pointed out.

"Yeah. I am," Dawn agreed. "Sunny's such a great guy. He's smart, he's caring, and he's pretty dashing if I do say so myself! What more could a girl ask for?"

"I'm happy for you. Both of you," Marianne replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Sis. Although," A sly look grew on Dawn's face. "I couldn't help but notice how entranced you seemed by Roland," A blush grew on Marianne's face. "Care to share?"

"Dawn, have you seen him? He's gorgeous!" Marianne exclaimed. "I think I fell in love the moment I saw him! I mean, his eyes, and his hair! He's just so suave and sexy and-ooh! I think I have it bad." Dawn laughed.

"I think you do too! Marianne, you've got to let him know!"

"No way! He's way out of my league,"

"Don't be silly! You two have been through a lot getting here! Maybe he feels the same way,"

"But, Dawn, how would I even go about telling him something like that?" Dawn tapped her chin.

"Why don't you go on an apology date!" she suggested. "After all, I'm sure he feels really bad about tonight. Make him take you out as a way to make it up to you!"

"You really think that will work?"

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" Marianne let out a breath.

"Okay, yeah!" she agreed, "I can bring it up to him tomorrow,"

"That's the spirit!" Dawn said. "Now, wanna hear about the time I dared Sunny to lick a frog?"


	15. Tell Her

The morning sun shone brightly through the dining room windows. Everyone sat at the dining table, eating away at their breakfast. Well, most were eating away. Marianne couldn't help but notice that Bog had barely touched what little food was on his plate. He was also doing his best to avert her gaze. Marianne figured he must still feel horrible about last night. Everyone knew it was an accident, and Bog had healed her nose just fine, but something in her gut told Marianne he was still beating himself up over it. She reminded herself to talk with him about it later. Plum, who was seated at the head of the table, stood up from her chair, and lightly clinked a fork against her glass.

"Everyone, I have wonderful news!" she announced. "The night after tomorrow we will be holding a grand ball in celebration of Marianne's return!"

"Auntie Plum! Is that what you were up to yesterday?" Dawn asked.

"Guilty as charged! Naturally I expect you all to be there, so we'll have to get something grand for each of you to wear. Luckily, I'm having my best tailors and seamstresses come in today to take your measurements, so be sure to head over to the western foyer at noon sharp! We certainly can't welcome royalty in such frumpy attire, now can we?"

"You are very generous to include myself and my associate in this celebration, my lady," Roland said.

"Of course! You two found Marianne, after all! Speaking of, come up to my office in the west wing after you've finished. I've something to discuss with both of you."

"Of course, my lady," Roland replied. Bog simply nodded.

"Very good. Now, if you excuse me," Plum headed out of the dining room. Dawn squealed with delight.

"Oh, Marianne, this is so exciting! A grand ball in your honor!" Marianne just stared with wide eyes.

"You okay, Marianne?" Sunny asked. "You look like you're about to hurl your breakfast."

"I've never been to a ball before!" Marianne exclaimed. "I mean, I can handle looking nice and dancing, but I have to _mingle_ with people! What if someone comes up who expects me to remember them?"

"Marianne, don't worry!" Dawn assured. "Sunny and I will be with you the whole night. We'll tell you who's who. And, honestly, I can't even keep track of everyone,"

"Well, that's a little reassuring," Marianne mumbled.

"See? Everything will work out just fine!"

"Don't worry, Marianne," Roland said, "Just remember our lessons and you'll be the belle of the ball," He stood up from his seat. "Bog, if you're done we should go see what Lady Plum wants."

"Right," Bog replied quietly, also getting up from his seat.

"If you excuse us," Roland and Bog headed out of the dining room. Dawn looked at Marianne.

"What?" Marianne asked.

"Um, what are you still doing here? Go!"

"Wait, now?"

"Yes now! Who knows how busy we'll be now that we've a ball to get ready for! Go, go, go!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going, I'm going!" Marianne got out of her seat and chased after Roland. She spotted him halfway up the foyer staircase. "Roland, wait!" she called out. Roland stopped walking and turned around, smiling at Marianne.

"Marianne, was there something else you wished to discuss?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "It's about last night."

"Ah. Yes, you did say we would address last night's mishap."

"I want you to take me on a date," Marianne said. Roland gave her a confused look.

"I beg your pardon?"

"As an apology! An apology date. Give us some time to talk privately and such," Marianne was mentally cursing the blush that crept up her face. Roland simply chuckled.

"Very well. Why don't we go out for lunch?" he suggested.

"Wait, as in today?"

"Why not? Unless you've other plans."

"No! No, I'm free. Lunch sounds lovely," Marianne smiled bashfully.

"Perfect. We'll go out after the fitting. Sound good?"

"Yes! Absolutely!"

"Then I will see you this afternoon."

"Okay! See you then!" She did a little wave before heading back into the dining room. Roland turned back to head up the stairs. Bog was waiting at the top, a scowl on his face.

"I beseech you to cease such frowning, Bog. It will merely give you more wrinkles,"

"You're a filthy hypocrite," Bog snarled.

"Not this again," Roland sighed.

"You are! You yell at me for getting 'too close' to Marianne, and then turn around and agree to take her on a date?!"

"An apology date, Bog. There's a difference. Besides, who am I to deny such a request from such a beautiful lady?"

"The basis for most of your decisions, I'm sure."

"It's something you'll never have to worry about. Now, let's just drop the subject, shall we? I'd hate to see you disappoint Marianne again."

"I didn't-" Bog's voice trailed off. Had he disappointed her? The thought made his stomach drop. What if she was mad at him? What if she didn't forgive him? Bog ran his hands down his face. He was going to have to make it up to her somehow, especially after everything she's done for him. "Fine. Let's go see what Plum wants."

" _Lady_ Plum. Goodness, Bog, show a little courtesy!" The two men headed down to the end of the west wing where Plum's office was. She was seated at a desk, looking over some papers. Roland knocked on the open door. Plum looked up.

"Come in! Come in! Could you close the door please?" Bog closed the door behind him. "Thank you. Now, I've called you both up here to discuss the reward money," She pressed her fingertips together. "Since there's two of you, I thought it best to split the money in half. That would mean five million gold for each of you. In gold paper, of course, for transportation reasons." Bog's jaw dropped.

"Five _million_?!" he exclaimed. He figured Dawn would offer a lot of money for Marianne's return, but not _that_ much money. With this much gold, Bog could afford to pay Master Kaiser back a hundred times and still have more than enough to spare. Bog looked over at Roland, who didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"That sounds more than reasonable, my lady," Roland replied.

"Good. There's a case for each of you. Once you leave this room, however, it's your responsibility. There will be no second chances." Roland bowed deeply.

"Thank you, my lady," he said.

"Thank you for bringing me a second daughter," Plum looked over at Bog, who was still in shock. "Both of you,"

Bog headed back to his room, case in hand. He pushed his clothes in his suitcase out of the way, placing the case in the bottom of the trunk. After covering the case up with his clothes, Bog sat on the bed, letting out a breath. Thang hopped up onto the bed.

"Are you alright, Master Bog?" the toad asked.

"Just a little…taken aback," Bog replied.

"It's a lot of money, dear," Griselda said.

"I know. I'll just have to be careful on the way home, is all."

"When are we going home, Bog?" Stuff asked. Bog counted on his fingers, and then let out a curse. There was no way he was going to make it back to Winterblood in time for the lunar eclipse.

"Master Kaiser's going to tan my hide," Bog groaned, laying down on the bed.

"He better not!" Griselda exclaimed.

"Maybe if you explain the situation, he'll be a little more merciful?" Thang suggested.

"Giving him his weight in gold might not hurt either," Stuff added. Bog sat back up. He might make it if he left today, but he didn't want to leave on bad terms with Marianne. His thoughts went back to her conversation with Roland, about their apology date. Bog tapped his fingers together. Maybe if he took Marianne on an apology date as well he might have a chance to patch things up with her. But he didn't know the first thing about dating as he never really got the chance to experience it. Bog let out a sigh.

"Mum?" Bog said.

"Hmm?" Griselda replied.

"I…oh jeez…I'm going say something I never thought I would say: I'm going to need some dating advice."

By the time noon rolled around, Marianne was a bundle of jitters. She struggled to keep still during the fitting. As a result, she had to get remeasured several times.

"Please tell me we're almost done," she pleaded.

"In a moment, Your Highness," the seamstress replied. Marianne groaned. Dawn, who had already finished getting fitted, simply shook her head.

"Marianne, the sooner you relax the sooner this will be over," she said.

"I know, I know. I'm just so nervous! I mean, I can't believe he actually agreed!"

"I can," Dawn smirked.

"Either way I still feel like I'm going to throw up. Were you ever this way with Sunny?"

"A little. Though he doesn't seem it now, Sunny was the one who used to be a blushing mess. It was adorable, honestly. I would always say something flirty just get him to turn red. Look, the point is you get past this stage eventually. Who knows, you might be over it by your second date."

"Second date?! Dawn, I haven't even gone on this one yet!" Marianne exclaimed. Dawn giggled.

"All done, Your Highness," the seamstress said. Marianne sighed with relief. She and Dawn left the western foyer together, heading up the stairs and down the hallway of the west wing.

"Don't worry, Marianne, you'll be fine!" Dawn assured. "Now, let's see what we can dress you up in! I have some really pretty necklaces you can borrow!"

Roland was waiting in the main foyer, adjusting the cuffs of his coat. His fitting was over relatively quickly, giving him some time to spruce up. He wanted to look his best for the princess, after all. He spotted Marianne at the top of the stairs. She wore a light blue dress with belled sleeves and a straight skirt that went down to her knees. Diamonds glittered from her ears, matching the necklace around her collar. She smiled broadly at him as she walked down the stairs, white heels clicking against the marble.

"Well, aren't you simply radiant," he said, holding his arm out for her. Marianne took it, her cheeks pink.

"Thank you," she said shyly. "You look handsome as ever,"

"Well, I try my best," Roland chuckled. "Shall we head out?" Marianne nodded, and the two walked out the palace doors arm in arm.

Dawn sat at a small table outside in the palace gardens, which were just outside the ballroom. She was sipping on lemonade, enjoying the warmth of the day. She had let Marianne borrow some of her best jewelry, so she felt confident Marianne would sweep Roland of his feet. Though they had just met yesterday, it felt like Marianne had always been here. A hole in Dawn's heart had been filled, and she couldn't be happier. Scanning the gardens, something caught Dawn's eye. She spotted Bog crouched over a bed of flowers, mumbling to himself. Curiosity got the better of her, and Dawn walked over to Bog.

"What'cha doin', Boggy?" she asked sweetly. Bog let out a yelp and fell back, surprised by Dawn's sudden appearance. There were several flowers in his hand.

"Dawn! I, uh, I was just…admiring the gardens, that's all!" he said quickly as he got to his feet. Dawn crossed her arms in front of her chest, a disbelieving look on her face. Bog rubbed his arm. "I'm gathering flowers for Marianne," he finally admitted. "You know, to tell her I'm sorry for last night."

"Aww, aren't you sweet!" Dawn giggled. "I'm sure Marianne will appreciate the gesture," She gently took the flowers out of his hand. "But you'll never make a proper bouquet pulling these poor things out of the ground. Let me go get a pair of sheers. That way the stems won't be torn. Ooh! I can help you arrange them too!"

"You don't have to do that…"

"Please! I insist! It'll be fun!"

"I…thank you, Dawn."

Roland and Marianne went out to a small café that sat beside the river. They sat outside on the café's patio, occasionally throwing bits of their sandwiches over the edge into the river. Ducks would paddle by and gobble up the pieces of bread. Marianne smiled.

"I'm glad we found this place," she said, "it's really nice."

"I'm glad you approve," Roland replied, wiping his hand clean with his napkin. "So, time to address the elephant in the room, I suppose?" Marianne took a sip of her water, nodding in agreement. "Very well. Last night I pulled Bog aside to discuss his behavior around you. Unless my eyes deceived me, it appeared he intended to kiss you, which didn't seem…appropriate. Naturally, he got defensive and it only went downhill from there."

"Well your eyes weren't wrong. I had every intention of kissing Bog last night." The color drained from Roland's face.

"Is there…something going on between you two?" he asked.

"What? No! No, not at all! Look, back in Winterblood, Bog told me he had never been kissed before,"

"Hardly surprising,"

"Be nice. Anyway, in my drunken state I figured, 'Hey! Why don't I give him his first kiss!' He didn't allow it. Said I had to earn that right. So we arm wrestled for it,"

"Pfft. Seriously?"

"Yep. And I won. Since then I've been trying to find an opportunity to make his first kiss really special. I haven't had much luck."

"Oh, Marianne," Roland ran his hands down his face. "Marianne, Marianne, Marianne. You are quite a unique girl, aren't you?" He leaned back into his seat.

"I really don't see the problem. It's just a kiss," Marianne retorted.

"Something you need to realize is that that kiss could be misinterpreted for something else. Something more. What may seem like a harmless action to you could mean something deeper to Bog. In case you haven't noticed, he's very fond of you."

"I should hope so. We are friends after all," Marianne chuckled.

"And I'm sure that friendship is very important to you," Roland said, "But despite your innocent intentions, there are still consequences to your actions."

"What exactly are you trying to say here, Roland?"

"I'm saying you might be giving Bog the wrong idea. And as a result, I think he's fallen in love with you."

"What?! That's ridiculous!"

"His behavior says otherwise," Roland said with a shrug.

"You're full of it."

"I'm only telling you this for your sake, Marianne, and for his. It would truly be devastating to see your friendship ruined over a misunderstanding."

"It's not going to!" Marianne replied with a huff. "Is this why he pushed you last night?"

"I may have struck a nerve with the accusation, yes. I hope you don't think less of me because of it."

"I don't think less of you. In fact, I…think rather highly of you. I just think you're wrong about this whole thing."

"Fair enough," A small smile formed on Roland's face. "You think highly of me, do you?" Marianne blushed.

"I do. You're just so smart, and charming, and incredibly patient with me. It's been…I mean…I've really enjoyed our time together," She inhaled. "And I'm probably making a fool of myself, aren't I?"

"Not at all," Roland chuckled. He reached out and took her hand. "After all, the feeling is mutual," Marianne's eyes went wide.

"R-really?"

"Really. And if I may be so bold as to express it?" Marianne nodded. Roland stood up, pulling Marianne up with him. Still holding her hands, Roland stepped closer to her. Marianne's face was burning. He leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers. Marianne felt like she had just been lifted up into the sky on a cloud. She moved her hands up to his neck, fingers entwining behind his head. Roland placed his hands on her waist, pulling her in closer. The kiss deepened, and they stayed like that for a moment. Roland then pulled back, a coy smile on his face. Marianne was beaming.

"That…that was…" she started to say.

"Nice, I hope?" Roland finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Good," Roland placed another gentle kiss on her lips before letting her go. "Why don't we walk around the kingdom for a bit? See what else is here?" Marianne grinned.

"Absolutely." she replied, hooking her arm around his.

It was sunset by the time Marianne and Roland returned from their date. After parting with Roland, Marianne headed up to Dawn's room, knocking on her door. Dawn opened the door, and a smile grew on her face.

"So?" she asked. "How did it go?" Marianne let out a dreamy sigh, hands over her heart. She walked over to Dawn's bed and threw herself down onto it.

"Dawn, it's official: I'm in love!" Marianne exclaimed. Dawn let out a squeal of excitement and hopped onto the bed as well, hugging her sister. "It was wonderful! He kissed me, Dawn. Kissed me! You were right, he does feel the same!"

"See? I told you!" Dawn laughed. "Oh, Marianne, I'm so happy for you!"

"This was such a good idea! Thank you, Dawn!"

"So, what are you going to do now?" Dawn asked.

"I…I don't know. I guess see if he wants to go on a second date, I suppose,"

"You could ask him out at the ball! I mean, we'll be pretty busy until then, but after that you should have plenty of time to spend together!"

"Sounds perfect," Marianne sighed contently. There was a knock on the door. Dawn got off the bed and walked over to the door, opening it a crack.

"Yes, she's in here," Marianne heard Dawn say. Dawn turned around. "Marianne, it's for you!" Marianne cocked an eyebrow as she sat up. She headed to the door and opened it wide. There in the door way was Bog, hands behind his back.

"Hi, Marianne," he said, giving her a bashful smile of crooked teeth.

"Bog? What are you doing here?" Marianne asked.

"Well, you weren't in your room, so I figured you were with Dawn. Anyway, I came to apologize for last night, and to see if I can make it up to you."

"Oh, Bog, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. You've done so much for me and…it's the least I can do," Bog gulped hard. "Marianne…w-will you go on a date with me?"

"What?"

"An apology date! I mean…here," Bog pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. It was a colorful arrangement of peonies, roses, and lilies. Marianne took the bouquet from Bog's hand.

"Bog, these are beautiful!" Marianne said, looking over the flowers.

"Dawn helped me with it, but, uh, I'm glad you like them." Marianne looked over Bog. He was bright red and clearly very nervous. "So, would you be willing to go out with me tonight?"

"Well…this is a little sudden," Bog face fell.

"Oh. I see. It's just that I wanted to surprise you and…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. This was stupid. Just forget I even mentioned it." Bog quickly turned heel and began to leave, but Marianne reached out and grabbed him by the sleeve of his coat.

"Get back here, you big doofus," she said. Bog stopped and looked down at her. Marianne leaned on her hip. "First of all, stop putting yourself down! We've talked about that. Second of all, this wasn't stupid, this was incredibly sweet. Lastly, just let me get changed into something more comfortable and then we'll head out. Sound fair?"

"Y-yeah! Yeah, sounds like a plan! I'll, uh, I'll meet you in the front foyer?"

"Give me ten minutes," Marianne smiled.

"Okay. Then, I'll see you in a bit," Bog gave her another smile before heading off down the hallway. Marianne shook her head, chuckling. She turned around and saw Dawn grinning.

"What?" Marianne asked.

"Oh, nothing. Do you still want to use my jewelry for tonight?"

"No need," Marianne replied, taking the earrings out.

"You're not going to dress up?"

"Dawn, it's just with Bog. I don't need to impress him." Marianne put the bouquet down and unhooked the necklace. Dawn frowned.

"Oh, come on, Marianne! Bog went to a lot of trouble putting this together. You could at least wear one of your nice dresses!"

"I will! I just don't need the jewelry is all. Or the heels. They've been killing my feet all day," Marianne slipped out of the shoes, stretching out her toes. "We'll probably go out for a couple drinks, clear the air about last night, and be back in a couple of hours. Nothing to fret over,"

"Oh alright. Just don't stay out too late, okay?"

"Don't worry, we won't."

Marianne came down the foyer stairs wearing her purple flower dress and her black boots. Bog smiled at her as she came down.

"So, where're we heading? Got a bar in mind?" Marianne asked.

"Actually, I have something a little different planned," Bog replied.

"Oh? Care to share?"

"It's a surprise."

"You're just full of surprises today, aren't you?"

"I was feeling ambitious," He held his arm out for her. "Ready?" Marianne smiled, taking his arm.

"Lead the way."

With the last bit of sunlight gone, Summerfaire began to glow against the darkening sky. Bog and Marianne walked beside the river, following it outside of the kingdom. The river flowed into a nearby forest, and Marianne raised an eyebrow.

"Bog, seriously, where are we going?" she asked.

"Dawn told me about this little place you two used to go to as kids that was just outside of Summerfaire," Bog explained. "I thought it would be nice for you to visit it again. Might spark some memories,"

"Huh," Marianne looked around. "It's not ringing any bells yet," she said.

"Well, maybe it will when we get there," Bog replied.

They continued walking deeper into the forest, staying close to the river. Now, away from the lights of Summerfaire, Marianne could see the stars above through the tree tops. Moonlight lit their path, and fireflies danced in the sky. It was a beautiful sight. Bog stopped before a gigantic tree right beside the river.

"This is it," he proclaimed. Marianne looked up at the tree, and noticed wooden blocks nailed along the trunk, like a make-shift ladder. A large wooden platform was at the top, perched precariously in the tree branches. A rope hung off a branch on the far end of the tree, dangling over the river. The sight of the tree triggered something in Marianne's mind.

"I… I think I remember this place," she said. She ran a hand down the trunk of the tree. "Yes. Dawn and I would spend our summers out here. We'd jump onto the rope and see if we could swing across the river. I think I missed, and cut my leg on a rock," Marianne put a hand to her head.

"You okay?" Bog asked.

"Yeah, just my head. It hurts a little," Bog ruffled her hair. Marianne looked at him, bangs in her face, trying to hold back a smile. "That didn't help," she said, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"It's the thought that counts, right?" Bog replied with a laugh. Marianne chuckled. He looked up at the tree, grabbing one of the wooden blocks. "Let's see if these will still hold," Bog stepped up onto the blocks and began to climb.

"Bog! What are you doing?" Marianne called up to him. Bog continued to climb up the tree, pulling himself up onto the wooden platform. He stood tall, leaning on a nearby branch.

"Oh, wow," he said in awe. "Marianne, you've gotta see this view!" Marianne looked hesitantly at the ladder. She pushed down on one of the blocks with her boot. It didn't budge. Figuring it was safe enough, Marianne began to climb up the tree, reaching for Bog's hand once she was near the platform. Bog pulled her up, and Marianne looked out. She could see above the treetops, Summerfaire shining in the distance. The night sky was blanketed with stars and in the center of it all was the moon, full and bright.

"Wow," Marianne breathed. The view was absolutely stunning.

"Yeah," Bog agreed, "The moonlight is perfect right now," Bog then knelt down and reached under the platform. Marianne gave him a quizzical look. "I may have come out here earlier today and planned us a little something," Bog pulled out a basket from under the platform. Inside was a bottle of champagne and two thin glasses. A smile grew on Marianne's face. She sat down on the platform, legs to the side, as Bog got out a bottle opener.

"Bog, shake it!" Marianne said. Bog simply laughed and began to shake the bottle as hard as he could. He held the bottle over the side of the platform as he opened it. A stream of foam burst from the bottle, falling down to the ground below. Marianne cheered.

"Well, there goes half the bottle," Bog joked. Marianne let out a laugh, and Bog poured the champagne into each glass. He handed one to Marianne, and they clinked their glasses together. Marianne took a sip. It was light and bubbly.

"This is really nice, Bog," she said with a smile.

"Good! I'm glad to hear it," Bog replied. He tapped his fingers against his glass. "I, uh…I hope this works as an apology."

"Can you at least tell me what happened last night?"

"Roland got the better of me. He said some stuff I didn't like, and I saw red. I wasn't really thinking when I pushed him, and you know the rest. I'm still sorry about your nose."

"It's fine. You healed it up nicely," Marianne took another sip of her drink. "So, what did Roland say to you, exactly?" Bog hesitated for a moment.

"He accused me of getting too 'hands-y' with you. Said my behavior was inappropriate. I told him I honestly wasn't trying anything, but he didn't listen. He just kept nagging and nagging and I just lost it. I don't know how you can stand him," Bog let out a sigh and laid down on the platform. Marianne set her drink aside and laid down next to him.

"Thank you for telling me," she said. Bog looked at her.

"Thank you for putting up with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I know I can be a handful at times, and I'm really hard on myself, but it's meant the world to me to have you be there for me. I owe you a lot, Marianne."

"Bog, you don't owe me anything. You were there for me when I needed help myself. That's simply what friends do."

"I know. But I feel like I don't do enough for you. I always feel like I could do more," He sat up, leaning on his elbow, still looking at her. "Just…thank you," He placed a hand on her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "For everything." Marianne stared up at Bog. His skin radiated in the moonlight, the crease of his scars highlighted. She could see the sincerity in those beautiful blue eyes of his, and she felt her heart jump. Bog leaned in closer, moving his fingers through her hair. Marianne's face flushed with warmth.

"Bog, I…" she started to say, but her words got caught in her throat. Bog continued to get closer, lips slightly apart and lids halfway down his eyes. Marianne's heart began to race. It's just a kiss, it's just a kiss, Marianne reminded herself. Yet there was something else there, something making her stomach do flip-flops. What on earth was she feeling? Bog angled his head, eyes closed, lips just above hers, and Marianne panicked. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. "Hey! I just got a great idea!" she said suddenly, sitting up. Bog looked at her, a mix of confusion and hurt on his face. He quickly tried to mask it with a smile.

"Y-yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah! Uh, why don't we see if that rope is still in commission!"

"What? Marianne, that thing's been here for ages!"

"Come on, it'll be fun! Look, I'll go first," She took off her boots and socks and stood up, feet against the edge of the platform. She bent her knees low, and jumped. With a shriek Marianne reached out for the rope, grabbing it tightly. She swung across the river and let go, tumbling down to the ground.

"Marianne! Are you alright?" Bog called out. Marianne burst into laughter.

"That was amazing! Bog, you gotta try it!" Marianne got up and dusted the dirt off her dress. "Come on! Don't tell me you're chicken!"

"No, just mildly concerned!"

"Just get your butt over here!"

"Okay, okay!" Bog stood up, sliding his coat off. He then undid his tie and threw off his shoes and socks. He stood at the edge of the platform, steeling his nerves. He took a couple of steps back, and leapt forward. He caught the rope and swung across. However, he let go too early, and landed right at the edge of the river. Bog quickly lost his balance and fell in with a splash. Marianne let out a mix between a laugh and a gasp. Bog stood up, the river going up to his waist. He held out his arms, sleeves dripping with water. He gave Marianne a scowl, which made her giggle.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Bog said, flicking his hands forward, sending drops of water in Marianne's direction. Marianne squeaked, jumping back from the water.

"Don't get me wet too!" she exclaimed. An evil grin spread across Bog's face. He hoisted himself out of the river.

"Marianne," He flexed his fingers in and out. "You look like you could use a hug."

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no! Get away from me!" Bog lunged towards her, and Marianne jumped out of the way. She ran as fast as she could from Bog, who quickly pursued her. He chased her around several trees, just barely out of reach. He cornered her on the other side of a tree. Every movement he made she made the opposite, so he did a fake out by moving left then moving right. Marianne crashed into Bog, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Gotcha!" he laughed.

"Oh God, you're so cold!" she shouted, trying to push away from him. Bog tucked his hand under her knees and picked her up, much to Marianne's protest.

"Care for a dip, Your Highness?" Bog asked as he carried her over to the river.

"Bog, I swear, if you throw me into that river you will deeply regret it!"

"Is that a threat?"

"It is absolutely a threat!"

"I'll take my chances," Bog then unceremoniously tossed her into the river. He laughed as Marianne stood up, spitting water out of her mouth.

"Gah…my hair!" she whined.

"Refreshing, isn't it?" Bog chuckled.

"You're a jerk!"

"Revenge is a dish best served cold."

"And Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn!" Marianne lunged toward Bog, grabbing his ankles. Bog, forgetting how strong she was, was quickly dragged back into the river. They spent the next several minutes at war, trying to splash the other with as much water as they could, laughing the entire time. Marianne eventually surrendered, too cold to continue. "We should head back," she said.

"Yeah. I'll grab our things," Bog helped Marianne out of the river before getting out himself. He climbed up the tree, put their things into the basket, and carefully climbed back down. Marianne was shivering, so Bog took his coat out of the basket and put it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." Bog nodded, giving her shoulder a pat.

The two got more than their fair share of strange looks on their way back to the palace. Once they got inside, Bog handed Marianne her boots and socks.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a warm bath right about now," Marianne said.

"Same." Bog rubbed his arm. "So, are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Great. I didn't want to leave thinking you were mad at me."

"Wait, what do you mean leave? You're not staying for the ball?"

"I don't know if I can, Marianne. I'm kind of on a tight schedule, remember?"

"Come on, Bog. I'd really like you to be there."

"You would?"

"Of course I would! This is a pretty big thing for me and having you there would take a huge weight of my chest. So, please?" Bog opened his mouth to protest, but Marianne just looked up at him with those big brown eyes of hers. Bog sighed.

"Alright. I'll stay." Marianne beamed, throwing her arms around Bog's chest.

"Thank you," she said, hugging him tightly. Bog chuckled, hugging her back. Marianne let him go and removed his coat from her shoulders, handing it back to him. "Well, I'm going to go take that bath. I'll see you in the morning?"

"You bet."

"Good. Well, good night, Bog."

"Good night, Tough Girl." Bog watched Marianne leave into the west wing before heading back to his room. He closed the door to his room behind him and let out a content sigh. Griselda appeared before him.

"Bog, honey, you're soaked to the bone!" Griselda exclaimed. "What on earth happened on your date?"

"It's a long story. But it was worth it. Marianne and I are still on good terms and I can leave after the ball with a clear conscious."

"You're staying for the ball?"

"Marianne asked me to. Said me being there would really help with her nerves," Bog chuckled. "I didn't know I meant that much to her." Griselda put her hands on her son's shoulders.

"Bog, you need to tell her."

"Mum, I can't."

"You have to, or else you'll spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if?'" Bog shifted his jaw.

"Okay, but, say I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way. What do I do then? I might end up making her feel so uncomfortable she'll never want to speak to me again!"

"Let her know that no matter what you will always be her friend first. And if she doesn't feel the same way, then you leave it at that. And who knows? Maybe there's a part of her that cares for you the same way you care for her."

"I highly doubt it…"

"You won't know unless you tell her." Bog sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Maybe I should get her a gift? You know, something really special. Something she'll remember me by. Might make it easier to tell her."

"You have time. Why don't you go out tomorrow and see what you can find?"

"Yeah. Okay," Bog put the basket down at the end of his bed. "I'm going to go shower off."

"You do that. Tell you what, why don't I go with you tomorrow? It helps to have a woman's perspective on these things."

"Would you?"

"I'd be more than happy to."

"Thanks, Mum."

Marianne sat low in the bathtub, blowing bubbles with her mouth. She couldn't stop thinking about that moment with Bog. He was definitely going to kiss her, she knew that, but something had held her back from seeing it through. Now she felt bad for chickening out. She groaned in frustration. It was just a simple kiss! She and Roland had kissed just fine, so why did she have such a hard time with Bog? She thought back to Griselda's comment about how she wanted Bog's first kiss to be special for the both of them. Yet she was willing to kiss him when they went out dancing, so wasn't a moonlit date special enough as well? It didn't make any sense.

Marianne reached over and pulled the plug from the bathtub's drain. She stood up, rinsed the bubbles off her body, and stepped out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and quickly dried off before slipping into her nightgown. Marianne headed out of the bathroom and back into her room, flopping onto her bed. She put her pillow over her face and groaned loudly into it. Something had clearly been different about this night. Her thoughts went back to Bog, and the way he looked at her tonight. The mere thought of it brought a blush to her cheeks. He just looked so sweet, so sincere, and so gentle. She felt like he really cared about her. She felt loved. And she had pushed him away.

Marianne smacked herself with the pillow, cursing her stupidity. Of course he cared about her, he was her friend! She cared about him too! But she hadn't counted on her reaction to his attempted kiss. Something in her core just sparked, and it frightened her. And now he might think she doesn't want to kiss him anymore. Well that just wouldn't do. Marianne settled on her decision. She would give Bog his first kiss at the ball, just like in the fairy tales. She would make him feel like a prince. Satisfied with her plan, Marianne closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Bog headed out into the kingdom after breakfast. He spent the majority of the day going through as many shops and boutiques as he could, desperate to find the perfect gift. Griselda floated by his side, offering advice and suggestions. Evening eventually rolled around and Bog was exhausted. He sat on a bench, massaging his sore ankles. All that time searching and he came up with nothing. He let his head fall back with a disheartened groan.

"Don't get down, my dear!" Griselda said, trying to encourage him. "We still have plenty of time to find her a gift!"

"Mum, I'm pretty sure I've checked every store in Summerfaire. If I haven't found it by now then it's simply not here," Bog rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't say anything to Marianne after all."

"Now, there will be none of that kind of talk!" Griselda wagged a finger at him. "I don't want you giving up just because we've struck out so far! After all, isn't Marianne worth it in the end?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Then we keep looking, even if we have to come back tomorrow!" Bog let out a breath.

"Okay," He stood up from the bench. "I think there's a jewelry store just around the corner. Why don't we check it out and then call it a day?"

"That's fine by me," Griselda replied. Picking up his tired feet, Bog made his way down the street and turned right. There was the jewelry store, displays of elegant earrings and necklaces in its window. Praying he would find something, Bog stepped inside.

He spent the next several minutes carefully scanning the jewelry. All of the pieces were big and kind of gaudy, not Marianne's style at all. Then, something caught his eye. It was a gold ring, much simpler in design compared to the other pieces. Atop the ring were two diamonds side by side at an angle. The gold band curved around the two stones, weaving between itself like a vine. Bog looked up at his mother, who nodded in agreement. This was it. He quickly called over the clerk and purchased the ring. He left the store, ring box in hand, excited to have finally found a gift for Marianne.

As Bog made his way back to the palace, he decided he would present the ring to Marianne at the ball, hoping to make her special night even more so. With it, he prayed his feelings for her would come across, and maybe, a selfish part of him hoped, she would return them. If not, he would still do his best to support her as her friend, despite how he felt about her. She was, after all, a friend worth keeping.

The next day the palace was bustling with activity as the final preparations for the ball were being made. Everyone's attire for the ball had come in, so they were all in the western foyer, trying on their clothes. Plum's tailors and seamstresses were at the ready, just in case there were any slip ups or mistakes.

Sunny was wearing a dark red, high collar coat lined with gold buttons and a blue sash. His pants were the same color as the coat, and his black shoes were being polished to a shine. Bog and Roland, on the other hand, were given simple black tuxedoes.

Dawn was wearing a high waisted, floor length, pink dress, with a sheer, sparkling pink train that came out from the waistband. Her loose sleeves split along the length of her arms, draping down from her shoulders.

Marianne's dress was a deep, glittering purple, and went all the way down to the floor. Her sleeves were tight around her arms, and a series of gold ribbons arched from the center of her chest down to her hips. The sisters were given matching tiaras made of Summerfaire gold decorated with diamonds and white pearls. Bog tried to keep his gaze down, he really did, but his eyes were constantly drawn to Marianne. Marianne looked up, and noticed Bog looking at her. She gave him a wink, which made Bog blush.

The fitting session ended in the evening. Now in his new clothes, Bog took Stuff and Thang outside into the gardens to enjoy the sunset. The palace was to open to guests in an hour, giving Bog some time to mentally prepare himself. He paced back and forth, trying to get the butterflies in his stomach to settle.

"Bog, honey, you need to relax," Griselda said.

"I know, and I'm trying to, but this whole thing is just nerve wracking! I mean, I haven't done anything like this before!"

"There is no right way to do this, Bog, you just have to do it."

"Easier said than done…" Stuff flew up to Bog and landed on his nose.

"Listen, Bog, do you love this girl?" the tiny bat asked.

"I…well, I…"

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"Then you're going to go to that ball and tell her exactly that!"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it, mister! For as long as I've known you, I've never seen anyone make you as happy as Marianne does. She deserves to know the truth!" Bog sighed.

"You're right. She does deserve to know."

"Just be honest with her, my dear," Griselda added. "And she's sure to be honest with you as well."

"Okay, okay. I can do this," He gently took Stuff from his nose. "Come on, let's get you and Thang back to the room. I need to grab Marianne's ring as well," Bog looked around. "Where is Thang?"

"Over here, Master Bog!" Thang called out. Bog looked down and saw Thang hopping over to him, carrying a beautiful blue flower. Bog knelt down, taking the flower from the toad. "It's pretty, isn't it? I found it in one of the bushes." Bog held it in his hand. The soft and delicate petals layered over one another.

"It's very pretty," Bog agreed.

"It might look even prettier in the hair of a certain princess," Thang suggested. Bog smiled.

"Yeah, it might." Bog picked up Thang, now carrying him and Stuff in the same hand. He tucked the flower gently into his breast pocket. "Let's go. They'll be opening the ballroom soon."

Once Bog got back to his room, he set the two critters onto his bed. He walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer where he left the ring last night. Bog's stomach dropped when he saw the box wasn't there.

"Where is it?" he asked aloud. Bog pulled the drawer back farther, nearly pulling it out of the nightstand, only to find the drawer completely empty. "Where is it?!" Bog went to his suitcase, throwing his clothes out of the way. Nothing. Bog checked under the bed, the drawers of the vanity, his coat pockets, every nook he could think of. The ring wasn't here. Bog ran his hands through his hair, panic setting in.

"Bog, Bog, just breathe," Griselda said, trying to calm her son down. Bog took deep breaths, steadying himself. "Good. Just like that. Look, the ball will be starting soon. You go on ahead. I'll stay here and look for the ring."

"I just don't know where it could have gone."

"Don't worry about that now. You need to talk to Marianne, ring or no ring." Bog let out a breath. Maybe there was something else he could do for Marianne.

"Okay. Just let me know as soon as you find it!"

"Will do, sweetheart. Now get going!" Bog nodded and headed out of the room.

The Summerfaire palace opened it's doors, welcoming guests. The guests were all dressed in colorful, stylish gowns and suits, determined to look their best for Lady Plum welcoming of the lost princess. The guests were lead from the main foyer towards the back of the palace and into the ballroom. Tables of food and drink lined the walls. Drapes were pulled back, allowing the evening light to pour through the wall-tall windows. With such little sunlight quickly fading away, the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling were turned on, sparkling the crystals that dangled at their ends.

In the west wing hallway, Dawn, Marianne, Roland, and Sunny were waiting for Plum to come collect them and escort them to the ballroom. Marianne was fiddling with her fingers, clearly nervous. Roland took one of her hands and wrapped his fingers around it, giving her a comforting smile. Marianne let out a breath, smiling back. Dawn noticed Bog running towards them.

"Boggy!" she exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"I was just…checking something. It's not important," he replied, twisting his sorcery talisman around his finger.

"Well, okay. We're just waiting for Auntie Plum. She should be coming down any minute now."

"I'm here! I'm here!" a voice called out. Everyone turned around and saw Plum coming down the hallway. She was in a long, light blue gown that trailed far behind her. A crown of silver decorated her hair, and a choker of diamonds was wrapped around her neck. She wore long white gloves and several silver bracelets. She stopped before the group with a huff. "Well, don't you all look charming! Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, Auntie Plum!" Dawn replied.

"Great! Everyone follow me!" Plum stepped out of the hallway and began her decent down the foyer stairs. Dawn wrapped her arm around Sunny's and the couple followed after Plum. Roland, hand still entwined with Marianne's, started off as well, but Bog grabbed Marianne's other hand.

"Marianne, wait," he said. Marianne gave Bog an inquisitive look. Bog took the flower from his breast pocket and held it before her. "For you." Marianne smiled, and leaned her head forward, allowing Bog to tuck the flower behind her ear. She wrapped her fingers around Bog's and, now with both men in each hand, led them down the stairs. They turned the corner and stood before a large set of doors along with Dawn, Sunny, and Plum.

"Everybody ready?" Plum asked. Marianne squeezed the two men's hands. "It's showtime!" Plum then knocked on one of the doors, signaling the servants on the other side to open the doors up. The doors opened outward, and Plum, standing tall, led the way into the ballroom. Marianne hooked her arms around Bog and Roland's arms as they followed Plum. The sound of applause and flash photography filled the room, and Marianne inhaled sharply at the sight of so many people, all who had their eyes on her. Plum took center stage and stepped forward.

"Citizens of Summerfaire and welcomed guests! It is with a joyous heart that I announce the return of Princess Marianne Edelweiss, now my new daughter!" Plum motioned Marianne to step forward. She did, and Plum placed her hands on Marianne's shoulders. "Welcome home, Princess Marianne of Summerfaire!" The crowd of guests began to applaud. Marianne smiled. Plum turned to Marianne. "You get the first dance, my dear," she said.

"I do?" Marianne asked.

"Indeed. This is in your honor after all. Now, who will dance with you?" Marianne turned around and smiled.

"Bog will," she decided. Bog's eyes went wide.

"I…I would be honored," he replied. Then, an idea sprung to mind. "Though, if you'll permit me to do something first, I would appreciate it." Marianne nodded. Bog stepped forward, and brought his hands together. His sorcery talisman began to glow, and a bright light formed in his hands.

Gasps of surprise and awe filled the ballroom as the light grew larger in Bog's hands. He concentrated the light in his palms, and threw his hands into the air. The light burst from his hands, filling the ballroom with soft orbs of light. It was as if Bog had summoned the very stars to come down from the heavens. Bog looked at Marianne, who had the biggest smile on her face. "Now, we may dance," He bowed before Marianne, holding out a hand. Marianne took it and pulled him out onto the ballroom floor, placing his other hand on her hip. She rested her hand against his arm, and motioned him to lead.

Music started up as they began to dance, the orbs of light flitting around the two. Occasionally they would run through an orb, and it would burst into a sprinkle of sparkles. For a moment, Bog felt like the rest of the world had faded away as he danced with Marianne. She looked up at him with joy in her eyes, and it set his heart ablaze.

They waltzed and twirled around the ballroom, oblivious to anyone else. Finally, the music ended, and they stopped, still lost in each other's eyes. Bog brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. The guests applauded again, and Bog and Marianne headed back to the front of the ballroom where Plum was. Plum stepped forward.

"Now, before we continue with this evening's festivities, I have just been informed of one more announcement!" Plum motioned a confused Marianne forward. Bog leaned over to Dawn.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"While you were dancing, Roland told Auntie Plum there was something he needed to do," Dawn replied. Bog narrowed his eyes in suspicion. What was Roland up to now? Roland stepped beside Marianne, taking her hands into his.

"My lady Marianne, although we've only known each other for a short time, you've come to mean a great deal to me. Indeed, I find that my whole world revolves around you. So, it is with I humble heart that I ask you this," Roland reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He got down on one knee, resulting in a unison gasp from everyone. Marianne covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide. Roland opened the box, and Bog's face fell. There in the box was his ring. The very same ring Bog had gotten just for Marianne. Roland put on his most charming smile. "Marianne, will you marry me?" Tears began to well up in Marianne's eyes.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around Roland's neck, holding him tight. Roland stood up, and removed the ring from its box, slipping it onto Marianne's finger. It was a perfect fit. Marianne put her hands to Roland's face and pulled him in for a kiss. The ballroom filled with cheers for the happy couple.

Bog, however, did not cheer. He was utterly silent. As he watched Roland and Marianne kiss, he could feel a sharp pain develop in his chest, and tears form in his eyes. He tore his eyes from the couple, breaths becoming shallow and quickened. He had lost his chance. He had lost everything. He looked back up and saw Marianne smiling, face full of happiness. He couldn't bear it for a moment longer.

With quickened steps, Bog rushed out the side door of the ballroom, heading into the palace gardens. He stopped by a stone fountain, hands resting on the pool's edge, and burst into tears. There was no chance for him. Marianne was now happily engaged, leaving no room for him in her heart. No way would he be able to confess to her now. It was over. Bog covered his eyes with his hand and wept into his fingers.

"Boggy?" Bog looked over his shoulder and saw Dawn walking towards him, a look of concern on her gentle face. Bog stood straight, wiping his tears away.

"I-I'm sorry, Your Highness, I, uh, I didn't see you there."

"What happened?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with…" Dawn reached out and took his hand.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Dawn asked. Bog could feel the tears returning.

"That's…that's not important anymore…" he said quietly.

"Boggy, you have to tell her."

"What for?!" he shouted, pulling his hand away from Dawn's. "So I can get my heart broken all over again?! There's no point! Look at how happy she is! I'm not going to ruin that for her! I'm not going to burden her with my stupid, invalid feelings! I…I can't do that to her…I can't tell her…"

"But Boggy-"

"Dawn, there you are!" The two turned around and saw Roland heading over. "Sunny was looking for you," he said.

"I'll be there in a minute," she replied. Dawn put a hand on Bog's arm, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Dawn," Bog mumbled, "I'll be fine."

"Okay, well, if you need to talk my door is always open." Bog gave her a nod, and Dawn headed back into the ballroom. Roland stepped forward, hands in his pockets.

"You know, I should thank you, Bog. I was just going to simply propose right then and there, but you picked out such a _lovely_ ring, I just had to include it,"

"How did you even know?" Bog asked through gritted teeth.

"I spotted you on your way out of the jewelry store. It really is the perfect ring for her." Bog growled and lunged towards Roland, hands gripping around his neck. Roland dug his fingernails into Bog's hands. "Don't do this, Bog! What would Marianne think? After all, you're her friend, aren't you? Shouldn't you be happy for her?" Bog let Roland go with a shove, and turned back to the fountain. Roland rubbed his neck. "I did this for your own good, Bog. Did you really think Marianne would accept your proposal?"

"I wasn't going to propose! I was going to ask her if…if she loved me the way I love her. Maybe…maybe we could've started something together. But now I'll never know because of you!"

"Bog, please. Grow up. Look at you. Do you really think Marianne could love someone who looks like you do?"

"Marianne doesn't care about that! She likes me for who I am!"

"She pities you! To her, you're someone who's all alone in the world and needs to be coddled, protected, cared for. That's not the same thing as loving you. Do you really think Marianne deserves someone as damaged as you?"

"I-"

"Does she?" Bog stared at his reflection in the fountain. He saw his face, a face he grew to hate so much, staring back at him. The face of a broken man. Tears fell from his eyes.

"No," Bog choked out. "No, she doesn't…"

"There. See? That wasn't very hard to admit, now, was it?" Roland crossed his arms. "Let's face it, Bog. You never had a chance with her. If I didn't propose when I did, she would have told you the same thing. That she only cares for you 'as a friend'. And that's all you'll ever be to her. So, do yourself a favor and just accept that. It'll be easier on you," Roland turned around to head back into the ballroom. "Oh, and safe travels back to Winterblood." Roland left Bog alone, and Bog fell to his knees, sobbing hard. Roland was right. Bog never had a chance. No one as ugly as him deserved to be loved by someone as beautiful as Marianne. It was foolish to even get his hopes up.

Bog dried his eyes on his sleeve. He stood up, a glowering scowl on his face. He had to finish what he came here for. He had to get a lock of Dawn's hair. Then he could go back to where he belonged: alone in Winterblood. There was nothing left for him in Summerfaire. Bog headed back into the ballroom, ignoring everything in his path. He only stopped when Marianne grabbed him by the arm.

"Bog! There you are! I was wondering where you ran off to!" Marianne laughed. Bog looked down at her with cold eyes. Marianne instantly noticed something was off. "Hey, Bog, are you alright? Did something happen?"

"I don't feel well," Bog said in a low voice. "I'm going to bed." A look of disappointment spread across Marianne's face.

"Oh. See, I was hoping we could talk privately. I have a surprise for you!"

"I really can't."

"You sure? It will only take a minute."

"No."

"Ah. Well…I hope you feel better. I'll see you in the morning?"

"…Sure."

"Okay. Well, good night." Marianne gave a little wave before going back into the crowd. The pain in Bog's chest only worsened as he watched her off.

He pushed his way out of the ballroom and back into the main foyer. He headed up to his room and began to dig through his suitcase, pulling out a pair of trimming scissors. Now all he had to do was wait.

The clock in the hallway chimed three times. Three in the morning. Surely everyone was asleep by now. Bog left his room as quietly as he could and crept down the hallway. He peeked around the corner to make sure no one was there. The foyer was empty. Bog snuck to the western wing and made his way down to Dawn's room. He silently prayed Dawn was a heavy sleeper as he slowly turned the knob of her door. The door creaked open, much to Bog's dismay. He looked inside the room. Dawn was fast asleep in her bed. Opening the door just enough for him to squeeze through, Bog tip-toed his way to Dawn's bed. He carefully reached over and gently grabbed a lock of her hair. After snipping it off with the scissors, Bog wrapped the hair in a handkerchief. Dawn shifted slightly, but didn't wake. Bog snuck his way back out of her room, and quietly closed the door.

It was a grey and rainy morning in Summerfaire. Bog had all of his things packed and ready to go. There was just one more thing he had to do. Taking out a piece of paper and a pen, Bog wrote a goodbye note. He didn't think he could bear saying goodbye in person. He hoped it would suffice. He hoped he would be on the train to Autumnsun by the time the note was found. Tucking Stuff and Thang's cage under his arm, Bog picked up his suitcase and left.

Bog waited for the train to arrive at the station. The air was cold, so he held his coat tight to his body. Rain poured loudly over the roof of the station. Bog looked up at the station clock. It should be here at any moment. He looked out into the distance and saw the figure of the train closing in. This was it.

Suddenly, Bog heard someone call out his name. He turned around, looking for whoever had called for him. He was surprised to see a damp Marianne running up to him. She stopped before him, a little out of breath.

"Marianne? What are you doing here?" Bog asked.

"What am I doing here?! What are _you_ doing! You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?!" Marianne replied angrily.

"But I left a note."

"I mean a real goodbye! Jeez, Bog!"

"I…I'm sorry. Honestly I didn't expect you to find the note so quickly."

"I was worried about you, so I went to check up on you. Needless to say I am not happy with you right now!"

"No, clearly not." Bog chuckled.

"Why were you going to leave without saying goodbye? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No! No, it's just…it's nothing you did, Marianne, so don't worry about that. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"That's no excuse for not saying goodbye!"

"No. You're right. I'm sorry." There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Did you get what you came for?" Marianne asked.

"Yes. I have everything. So it's back to Winterblood for me."

"Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Tough Girl. I can handle myself."

"When do you think you'll be back?"

"I…I don't know."

"Please be sure to visit sometime, Bog. I'm really going to miss you after all." Marianne wrapped her arms around him, head resting against his chest. Bog stroked her back with his hand. "Oh! And you have to come to the wedding! Dawn and I figured we might as well get married on the same day, so it's going to be a double wedding!"

"Sounds exciting."

"I'd really like for you to be there, Bog."

"…I'll see what I can do." Marianne stepped back from him.

"I appreciate it. Oh! One more thing," Marianne pulled a piece of paper from her blouse. On it was the address of the Summerfaire palace. "You had better write to me, you hear? Or I'll go to Winterblood and track you down myself!" Bog took the paper from her.

"That I can do," he assured.

"Good." The train pulled into the station, dropping off its passengers. There was another moment of silence. "You know," Marianne started to say. "I never did give you that kiss."

"No, you didn't."

"I was hoping to give it to you last night, but you weren't feeling well, so I just let it go," She looked up at him. "What do you say, Bog? Can I kiss you goodbye?" Bog's face softened. Even after all of this, she still wanted to kiss him. His heart absolutely ached, longing to feel the touch of her lips. To let her know how much he cared for her. But, he couldn't. Not anymore. He looked away from her.

"It would be inappropriate for an engaged woman to kiss another man." Bog said coldly. A look of hurt grew on Marianne's face.

"Bog," she said quietly. The train whistle blew. Bog looked back down at Marianne.

"Goodbye, Your Highness," he said with a bow. He headed inside the train, the car door closing behind him. Bog sat by the window, staring out at Marianne. He could see her calling his name. Tears began to fall from his eyes, and he turned his head away from the window. He sobbed quietly in his seat, holding himself tightly. Griselda put a hand around Bog, and let him cry.

Marianne called out again, hoping to get his attention.

"Bog!" she cried. "Bog!" The whistle blew again, and the train began to pull out of the station. Tears were forming in Marianne's eyes as she cried out his name one more time. "BOG!" She watched the train drive away, the last glimpse of Bog disappearing in the distance. Tears trickled down her face, and her voice was now a mere whisper.

"Goodbye."


	16. At The Beginning With You

Revek held a hand to his head as he listened to Bog's explanation. It sounded like this girl he and that Roland fellow had found actually _was_ an Edelweiss, meaning now there were two princesses he had to take care of. Revek let out a sigh as Bog finished his story. Bog looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Master Kaiser. I'll take whatever punishment you deem fit," he said, his voice low. Revek let his hand drop.

"Bog, I know I can be tough on you, but I'm not an unreasonable man. This was clearly a situation out of your control. No one could have predicted another Edelweiss member was still alive, much less you finding her!"

"But I still failed you…"

"You got a lock of the princess's hair, did you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you've done your part! We will simply have to wait for the next eclipse. That's all we can do, I'm afraid."

"When is the next eclipse?"

"In a little over five months. If I have the date correct, it's the same night your princess friend gets married, isn't it?" Bog began to twiddle his thumbs.

"Y-yes. Marianne would really like me to be there."

"Well, unfortunately, I need you here for the ritual. I can't do it on my own."

"Um, Master Kaiser? When you get your magic restored, do you think there would be a way for you to teleport me to Summerfaire? I…I really don't want to disappoint Marianne." Revek's eyes narrowed. He noticed a slight blush on his apprentice's face.

"You care for this girl, don't you?" Revek suggested. The blush on Bog's face grew. Revek let out a laugh. "Oh poor, pitiful Bog. Affairs of the heart can get rather messy, can't they? That you would attend the woman you love's marriage to another man!"

"She considers me a good friend, and I her. The least I can do is be there for her when she needs me the most."

"Even at the expense of your heart? Heh. You are a devoted fellow, I will give you that much." Revek tapped his fingers together. Knowing the princess is so fond of Bog may give him an advantage. "Very well. I can assure you, Bog, you will be there for the wedding."

"Thank you, Master Kaiser," Bog said quietly.

"Cheer up, my boy! Weddings are supposed to be joyous occasions! And this one is sure to be a wedding I doubt many will forget."

Bog headed back to his home, snow lightly falling from the sky. He unlocked the front door and stepped inside, tapping the snow off his shoes. He closed the door behind him and locked it tight. He leaned against the door and let out a sigh. Griselda floated down from the ceiling.

"So? How did it go?" she asked.

"Better than I thought. Master Kaiser was pretty understanding. He even promised to get me to Summerfaire in time for Marianne's wedding."

"Bog…"

"Mum, it's fine. I'll be fine. I need to let Marianne know." Bog headed upstairs to his room, sitting down at his desk. He took out a piece of paper and a pen, and began to write.

Marianne and Dawn sat on a couch together, Imp in Marianne's lap. They were chatting away about wedding plans, both excited for the awaited day.

"So, I think we'll be fitted for our dresses once the wedding date gets closer," Dawn explained. "Auntie Plum's seamstresses will come in, and take our measurements and any requests we have for our dresses,"

"Oh boy. I haven't really put much thought into how I want my dress to look," Marianne replied.

"Huh? Didn't you and Roland talk about it already?"

"No."

"But he has a design picked out and everything! I just assumed you talked about it together." Marianne stared at her sister.

"This is the first I'm hearing of this," Marianne stroked Imp's head. Why would Roland decide on her own wedding dress without her? "Do you think he wanted to surprise me?"

"That would make sense. He does love his surprises after all. Still, I would talk about it wit him."

"Yeah, I think I will." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Dawn called out cheerfully. Sunny stepped inside.

"Marianne? There's a letter for you," he said. Marianne gasped in delight.

"It must be from Bog! Gimme!" She reached out. Sunny handed her the letter, which she quickly tore open. "Let's see…

'Dear Marianne,

Made it back to Winterblood without a hitch. Forgot how cold it was here. I'm already sick of snow. Talked with Master Kaiser. He was really understanding, so that was a weight off my shoulders. It also turns out I'll be able to make the wedding in time, so keep an eye out for me, okay? I promise I'll wear something nice. In the meantime, I'll be working on your wedding gift. And no, I can't tell you what it is. Everyone here misses you. I miss you too. But we'll see each other again. Send Dawn and Sunny my regards. Oh, and I guess Roland too. Talk to you soon.

-Bog'

Good. I'm glad to hear he made it back okay."

"That was sweet of Boggy, keeping us in mind," Dawn said.

"Of course he would! We're all his friends, aren't we? Oh! Speaking of, I should go find Roland. Let him know Bog made it back safely." Marianne moved Imp out of her lap as she stood up. She headed out of the sitting room.

Marianne found Roland in the eastern foyer, talking with several planners.

"Yes, the wedding will be held in the ballroom. I would like to see the drapes replaced with white curtains, perhaps accented with gold," Roland said.

"Very good, my lord." One of the planners replied.

"Roland!" Marianne called out. Roland turned around.

"Marianne. What can I do for you?" he asked with a smile.

"Bog wrote to me!" Marianne replied happily. Roland's smile faltered slightly.

"Oh. Did he now?"

"Yes! He made it back to Winterblood just fine. He's going to make it in time for the wedding!"

"Well. Isn't that delightful."

"You don't seem very excited."

"I've just a lot on my mind, with the wedding plans and all."

"Yeah, about that. Dawn told me you had a dress picked out for me?"

"Oh, yes! I wanted to surprise you. I commissioned something very grand that I think will look lovely on you."

"That's very sweet of you, Roland, but I was hoping to pick out my dress myself." Roland took Marianne's hand into his.

"I'm positive you will love it. I had it designed with you in mind."

"Well…if you're sure."

"Absolutely. Now, if you excuse me, I need to continue setting up the wedding plans."

"Do you need any help?" Marianne asked.

"That's very considerate of you, but I think I have it handled from here. I'll talk to you later?"

"Uh, yeah." With that, Marianne left the foyer, a little disappointed. She was hoping to have more of a hand in planning the wedding, but Roland seemed pretty intent on doing it himself. Marianne headed up to her room, taking out a pen and some paper.

"Bog, honey! A letter for you!" Griselda called out. Bog looked up from his work station. He was at Revek's bookshop, working on the chain of a necklace. Griselda handed the letter to Bog. Bog quickly opened it up. It was from Marianne.

'Dear Bog,

I am so happy to hear you're alright! I was a little worried about your trip back, but I'm glad everything went smoothly! I'm also relieved your master was so understanding. If he wasn't I can assure you there would have been Hell to pay! Anyway, I'm really happy to hear you'll be at the wedding. I just wish you could get here sooner. Getting married, it's not quite what I expected. I mean, I'm still excited and all, I just thought I would be more involved in the process. Roland's been working his butt off setting this whole thing up, and I wish he would except my help. But he just smiles and tells me not to worry. I'm sure he's doing it for my sake. Goodness knows weddings are stressful. Still, we're supposed to be in this together, aren't we?

Well, other than that things have been good. We've had a few troubles here and there, but nothing quite like our adventure to Summerfaire. That was a doozy, right? Dawn and I have been getting more of my memories back. It's been really nice, being part of a family again. I miss you, though. You're sure I can't convince you to come sooner? You know you're always welcome here. Write to me soon!

-Love, Marianne'

Bog stared at that word. 'Love'. She used it so casually. Reading it made his heart ache. Bog ran his hands over his face. He really missed her, but he wasn't sure if his heart was ready to see her again so soon. No, he decided, he needed time. Time to let his heart heal over just enough that he could attend the wedding. Putting the necklace aside, Bog reached for a piece of paper.

Marianne was sitting outside in the garden with Roland, listening to him talk about the wedding day.

"So I'm thinking we'll have you and Dawn walk into the ballroom from the garden," Roland said, "The pathway will be littered with flower petals, preferably pink roses."

"Ooh! Wouldn't it be cute if Imp was the flower boy?" Marianne suggested. "He could carry a basket of petals and just trot down the pathway!"

"Marianne, that's…a little silly," Roland replied. "I mean, it's cute, but this is a serious affair. It's not often royalty gets married. No, we will stick with the original plan. Hmm, perhaps we could request a release of doves for after the ceremony…" Marianne frowned. This isn't the first of her ideas Roland had turned down. Marianne was starting to feel left out. Dawn came skipping over, holding a letter in her hand.

"Guess who wrote back, Marianne!" Dawn said gleefully. Marianne's frown quickly faded as she took the letter from Dawn's hand. She tore it open, and began to read.

'Dear Marianne,

I'm glad to hear things have been alright. It sounds like you're getting thrown some wrenches, but nothing you can't handle. You are, after all, a tough girl.

I'm not surprised Roland has tried to sail this ship on his own. You know how he is, everything has to go his way, right? Just, don't be afraid to voice your opinion. It's your special day too, so you should have a say in how it plays out.

It's been pretty uneventful over here. I've been trying to keep myself busy with your gift and research for the ritual, but it's been pretty dull. Things just aren't the same without you around. I'm even starting to miss being called 'Boggy'.

Despite this, I don't think I'll be able to visit anytime soon. It's just not in the cards right now. I promise, though, I will do everything I can to make sure I'm there for the wedding. You have my word on that.

Stay safe, and I look forward to hearing from you soon.

-Sincerely, Bog'

Marianne smiled as she finished reading the letter.

"What did he say?" Dawn asked.

"He's doing good but is bored out of his mind. He actually misses being called 'Boggy'." Marianne replied.

"Aww! He should come visit! Things are always interesting with Bog around!"

"I'm not sure we'd be very gracious hosts, what with the wedding plans and all," Roland retorted.

"He said he can't come until the wedding day," Marianne noted.

"Well, there you go. Unfortunate, but that's simply how things are," Roland stood from he seat. "Now, if you both excuse me, I have an appointment with the florists."

"Tell them I like daisies!" Marianne requested.

"Only if it fits with the theme, my little buttercup," Roland replied cooly, putting that charming smile of his on again. Marianne wasn't feeling too charmed right now. As Roland left, Dawn took his seat.

"Is it just me, or has Roland been really bossy lately?" Dawn asked quietly.

"I think he's just stressed. He is planning the entire wedding after all." Marianne replied.

"That's entirely his fault! He's not letting anyone help him! I mean, I've been trying to put in my input for the wedding and he just brushes me off with a 'I'll think about it' or 'we'll see'. I'm honestly starting to get really annoyed."

"I'm sure he means well. He really knows his way around this stuff." Marianne said, though with a level of uncertainty in her voice. She had to admit Roland had been taking things by the reins rather forcefully. "I'll talk to him. See if I can get him to back off a little."

"Would you? Because Sunny and I would greatly appreciate it. It's our wedding too, after all."

"I will."

Marianne found Roland in the foyer, speaking with his tailors.

"No, no, I asked for white with _gold_ embellishments! This is clearly bronze! Take it back and have it fixed. This wedding has to be perfect." The tailors bowed and headed out of the foyer. Roland rubbed his temple. He spotted Marianne out of the corner of his eye. "Marianne? What is it, darling? If it's not important do you think we can speak later?"

"Roland, we need to talk." Marianne said firmly. Roland tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Alright. What about?"

"Dawn and Sunny think you've been…kind of controlling over the decisions of the wedding." Roland chuckled.

"This was bound to happen. All my hard work, so under appreciated. Look, Marianne, I'm only doing this so you, Dawn, and Sunny don't have to stress yourselves. You three already are burdened with the tasks of royalty, why add to that? So just leave everything to me and don't worry your pretty little head about a thing, okay?"

"I…guess? But at least let Dawn and Sunny have _some_ say in the decision making."

"I'll see what I can do, alright?" Roland leaned over and kissed Marianne's forehead. "I had better hurry. The florists are surely waiting on me." Roland left Marianne in the foyer, feeling rather unaccomplished.

'Dear Bog,

I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that you can't come to visit. Dawn was pretty upset too. But if it can't happen, it can't happen. I am still happy you'll be here for the wedding at least.

Things have been interesting lately. I tried talking Roland into letting Dawn and Sunny have their say with the wedding plans. He finally allowed it, but only after Dawn yelled at him. Trust me, you do not want to see her angry! So now she and Sunny are finally getting the chance to make their decisions about the wedding.

Since Roland won't let me help in the decision making, I've decided to help in other ways. I offered to personally make Dawn's wedding dress. She was so excited when I told her and instantly accepted. I have something really special in mind for her. Roland had commissioned my wedding dress already, (without me, might I add,) so I won't know what it'll look like until it gets here. He said he designed it with me in mind, so I'll trust his judgement.

Other than that things have been going as smoothly as they can. Imp's really taken a liking to Summerfaire. I sometimes walk him out to the old tree you showed me. That was such a fun night! We should go again when you come over. You didn't think I would let you stay only _one_ day did you? You had better have your suitcase packed, mister!

Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you soon.

-Love, Marianne'

'Dear Marianne,

Remind me never to get on Dawn's bad side. Though part of me kind of wishes I had been there to see it myself.

I'm sure Dawn is absolutely thrilled that you're making her wedding gown. I know it will be quite a challenge, but I'm sure you're more than up to it. I will admit I find it kind of odd Roland would commission your own dress without your opinion. What if you don't like it? What will he do then? Will there be time to commission a new one? Maybe make sure he's asking himself these questions before he makes another decision for you.

Your gift is coming along nicely. I have about half of it completed, though there is one step that might take me a while to get just right. Let's hope I'll have it done _before_ the wedding.

Mother, Stuff, and Thang all say hi. They miss you, especially Stuff, but don't tell her I said that. She would just get mad at me for 'making such an accusation'.

It's been quiet. Still snowing, but thankfully not very much. I'd love to go with you and Imp to see the old tree. Maybe this time I'll stick the landing!

That's pretty much it. Like I said before, not nearly as eventful without you around. I really miss you. I'll be sure to have a fully packed suitcase for when I finally do visit.

Write to me soon.

-Sincerely, Bog'

'Dear Bog,

Tell everyone I said hi back! I miss them all as well, including my favorite little bat! Be sure to tell her that for me!

I think I finally figured out Roland's theme for the wedding. It reminds me of a classic fairy tale, where the prince, after rescuing the princess, finally gets to marry her. That's cute and all, but I'm not exactly sure what Dawn and I are being rescued from. I really don't see the point of it. Why can't we just have a simple, pretty wedding? Roland's so intent on making everything as grand as possible, I think he's starting to forget why we're getting married in the first place. Is that bad of me to think that?

Roland's also been much picker about my appearance lately. He's constantly making suggestions about my outfits, my makeup, and even told me I should grow my hair out for the wedding. That one I straight up turned down, but the other stuff I've been trying to accommodate. After all, isn't making compromises part of being in a relationship? He never seems to be quite satisfied though. It never seems to be enough. What am I doing wrong?

I'm sorry. I shouldn't unload on you like this. It's just this whole thing has been stressful for everyone, and I don't want to burden Dawn with my problems. I feel like you're the only one I can talk to about this.

Write back soon.

-Love, Marianne'

'Dear Marianne,

I'm always willing to listen to you. You're my friend and we help each other, remember? So if you need to get this all out, I've an open ear.

That being said, I need to be honest with you. I have some concerns. Roland has no business dictating your appearance. That's something for you to decide. Sure he can make suggestions, but don't feel like you have to follow them just because you're in a relationship with him.

I don't think it's bad of you to think that maybe Roland has lost sight of what's really important about this wedding. In fact it sounds like that's exactly what's happened. Mother always told me that being in a relationship was a two-way street. If one half isn't willing to work with the other, then it simply isn't going to work. The fact that he's making you feel like you're doing something wrong and that his focus isn't in the right place is a sign that you and him need to talk. He can't be the sole decider in your relationship and you shouldn't need to compromise all the time. You need to work together. Relationships take time to bloom, and are founded on trust and communication. I'd strongly recommend you and him have a heart to heart. It sounds like you both need it.

I hope things work out for you, Marianne. Goodness knows you deserve a happy ending to all of this.

Looking forward to your next letter.

-Sincerely, Bog'

'Dear Bog,

What am I going to do? I took your advice and tried sitting Roland down to talk with him, but it didn't really result in anything. He just smiled, took my hand, and told me not to worry. He said I was just stressed and assured me that things would get better after the wedding. He's still commenting on my attire, though not nearly as often as before, so there's that at least.

He did say something that made me mad, though. When he asked me what had brought up the need to talk in the first place I told him the truth: that you recommended it. I told him I've been feeling like this whole thing had become rather one-sided and told you about it. You gave me some really solid advice and that's why I wanted to talk to him.

This is the part that made me mad. Roland told me, rather firmly, that I shouldn't be talking about this with you in the first place. He said you were jealous and thus trying to cause a rift between him and me. Can you believe that?! I snapped at him for daring to suggest such a thing. He backed off, but it still doesn't sit right with me. I know you two don't see eye to eye, but you've been so supportive of Roland's and my relationship, I just find it odd he would say something like that.

I'm keeping in mind what you said, about trust and communication. And, though I hate to admit it, I feel like that's something we're really missing right now. I hope things will get better once this whole wedding thing is over.

And thank you, Bog. It means the world to me to have a friend to talk to about this. I wish you were here, though. I really miss you.

-Love, Marianne'

'Dear Marianne,

I'm sorry the sit down didn't go as planned, though, and forgive me for saying, I'm not surprised. Not many people like to admit that they need to do better in their relationship. They'd much rather pretend everything is fine and there are no problems to address. But you can't let Roland do that. You have to get through to him. You have to let him know what you're feeling and what you want to do about it. He's the other half; you can't carry this whole thing by yourself. He should be willing to do his part. This is really important and you can't let him brush it off.

I'd address this as soon as you can, especially with the wedding getting closer and closer every day.

On a more positive note, your gift is almost finished. I've just one last thing to do, and it will be done. I really hope you like it. I'm pretty proud of it, if I do say so myself.

How are Dawn and Sunny doing? I bet they're both really excited. Tell them I'm thinking of them, okay?

I know things haven't been easy lately, but I'm positive you'll get through them. Just be as honest and open as you can, and hopefully things will work out for the better.

And I miss you, too.

-Love, Bog'

Bog didn't hear from Marianne for a little over two weeks. He was getting worried whether or not his letter made it to her. Bog sat in his living room, putting the finishing touches on Marianne's gift. The wedding was two months from now, but he had managed to finish her gift in a timely manner. He heard the mail slot on his front door click open. Bog went over to the door and picked up the letter, tearing into it.

'Dear Bog,

I'm sorry I haven't written to you recently. Things have become rather hectic, what with the wedding coming up so soon. No, you know what, that's not accurate enough. It's been an absolute nightmare. I've had to watch all of the wedding decisions, the food, the flowers, the reception, all of it, be made for me. I haven't been allowed a single word in this entire time! And don't even get me started on Roland. Things have not been smooth sailing with him.

Every time I try to talk to him about our relationship he just shuts me down, saying that there's nothing to discuss. I tell him that we need to talk, but we just end up fighting. And, of course, I'm the one who looks like the bride from Hell because I'm yelling while Roland stays cool as a cucumber. This whole thing has been nothing but a big, frustrating mess! I really do believe you when you say that communication and trust are important, so then why is it so hard to get that from Roland?

And of course Roland just keeps blaming you for our fights. He insists that you're trying to break us apart, and I call him out on it every time. He's even gone so far as to suggest I stop writing to you until after the wedding! The fact that he's shifting the blame of our problems onto you just irritates me to no end. I just want us on the same page, and instead we end up at each other's throats! Someone once told me that fighting is all part of being in a relationship, but I'm honestly starting to think that person is an idiot.

What's worse is is that Roland thinks he can make it up to me by buying me something nice after every fight. I have more jewelry than I can count now because of him. I just want to tell him how I feel about all this! I just want to have some say in the wedding, ask him to leave my clothing choices alone, and to just talk to me! We haven't spoken a word about our future together, we haven't actually addressed any of the fighting, and honestly I'm feeling really ignored. All he seems to care about is making the wedding absolutely perfect.

Dawn and Sunny are doing well, and I'm incredibly jealous of them. They seem to just click so perfectly. When problems arise, they just talk it out! Why is that such a hard concept to understand?! Why does Roland insist he do everything and not to worry my 'pretty little head'?!

Unsurprisingly, my headaches have gotten worse. I'm just wracked in pain all the time, which does nothing to help my mood.

I think what I hate the most about all of this is that I'm starting to have doubts. What if Roland and I just aren't ready to get married yet? What if I was too hasty in my acceptance of his proposal? What will happen to the wedding if I back out? I'm just bombarded with all these 'what if's, it's driving me absolutely crazy.

I wish you were here right now. I feel like I'm being pulled out to sea. I need an anchor. I need a friend. I need you, Bog. I can't do this on my own. I know you've been trying your best, giving me support and advice when you can, but I need you here with me. Please, _please_ , if there is anyway you can come to Summerfaire before the wedding, I would be ecstatic.

I miss you so much.

-Love, Marianne'

Bog tapped his fingers against the paper. Marianne was really having it rough. Bog ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't planning on giving Marianne her wedding gift so soon, but this was an emergency.

Marianne stared at her wedding dress. It hung outside of her closet, it's large, poofy skirt taking up the width of the door. It had been fitted, so it was all set for the wedding day. There was just one problem: she hated it. It had a tight top that had to be tied closed. It's skirt was so big she kept knocking into things, nearly taking out a vase once. There were so many shiny sequins sewn into the dress she thought she could make a good lighthouse. Not to mention the ridiculous poof in the shoulder section.

Marianne let out a groan. She hadn't a clue what Roland was thinking, but it clearly wasn't her. She had to admit she did look like a princess straight out of a fairy tale, but she didn't like those princesses. They were always stuck waiting for some guy to come rescue them. They never did anything for themselves.

She tried to tell Roland she didn't like it, but he just looked at her sadly, going on about how much he thought she would like it, how long he spent designing it, how much work the seamstresses put into it, and Marianne just felt so horrible she let the subject drop. Now she was regretting not being more forceful in her opinion. After all, this was her wedding too! Wasn't it? She wasn't really sure anymore.

There was a knock on her door.

"Your Highness? A package for you arrived," she heard a voice say. Marianne bolted from her bed to the door, where a servant waited with a small parcel. Marianne took it, thanked the servant, and headed back to her bed. It was from Bog. She grew curious. This had been the first time he had sent her a package. Marianne tore open the parcel, and inside was a letter and a golden pendant. In the center of the pendant was a large, oval-shaped ruby. It was beautiful. Marianne read the letter.

'Dear Marianne,

I'm sorry to hear things haven't been going too well. I know weddings are supposed to be stressful, but this sounds like a whole other problem all together. Just know that I'm here to listen. I'm always here for you.

Anyway, this is my gift to you. I know it's early, but there's a good reason for that. Now, there's something very special about this pendant. I want you to follow these instructions:

Place your hand over the ruby, and press down on it.

Hold your hand there for three seconds, then say: Voche Distaram. Don't worry, it's supposed to glow like that. Then comes the surprise.

I look forward to hearing from you soon.

-Love, Bog'

Marianne looked at the pendant excitedly. Bog had made her a magic pendant! She wondered what it was it did. Marianne took the pendant out of the parcel. She placed her hand over the ruby, and counted to three.

"Voche Distaram," she said. Just like the letter said, the ruby began to glimmer. The soft red light filled the room, then died down, glowing dim as an ember.

"Marianne? Can you hear me?" a voice said, coming from the pendant. Marianne let out yelp, dropping the pendant as if it was on fire. She stared at the glowing gem, unsure of what just happened.

"Hello?" Marianne said.

"Oh good. You can hear me. I ran as many tests as I could, but I only had so much distance I could work with." Marianne recognized the voice.

"Bog?" she asked.

"Yes, Marianne. It's me. I'm sorry if I startled you." Marianne picked up the pendant, scanning it intensely.

"How can I hear you?" she asked.

"I enchanted the pendant so it would carry our voices from one necklace to the other. Your pendant has a twin, which is what I have. So now we can talk whenever you like."

"Really?"

"Really. I read your last letter. I'm sorry I can't be there physically, but maybe being able to talk to me directly might help a bit." Tears began to well up in Marianne's eyes.

"Oh, Bog, I've missed you so much," she said, her voice faltering.

"I've missed you too, Tough Girl." Marianne broke down upon hearing her nickname. "It's okay, Marianne," Bog said softly. "It's going to be okay."

After getting all her tears out, Marianne began to tell Bog about all her frustrations.

"Oh, and dress came in. It's utterly hideous! I look like a cream puff in it!" Bog let out a laugh. Marianne smiled. She had missed his laugh. "I can't believe I didn't look over the design before it was made. Now I'm stuck with this stupid thing."

"You can't alter it in any way?"

"I'm way too busy making Dawn's dress! I won't have time to work on both!"

"That's rough."

"You have no idea." Marianne let out a breath. She looked at the clock by her bedside. "Goodness! Have I really been talking for three hours?! Bog, I'm so sorry!"

"I don't mind. It's not like I had anything going on tonight. Do you feel better, at least?"

"Much. Thank you, Bog. This gift is exactly what I needed right now. The only thing that would have made it better is if you had given it to me personally."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I can't make it any sooner."

"I'm just happy I get to hear your voice again. This is so much nicer than writing letters back and forth."

"That was the idea. Oh, there's one more thing. Whenever we're done talking, just put your hand over the ruby and say 'Voche Silencia'. That will stop the magics inside from working. It'll just be an ordinary pendant from then on."

"Heh, it's like our little secret."

"Yes it is."

"I like that."

"I'm glad you do. And seriously, do not hesitate to talk to me. I don't care if it's at three in the morning, if something is bothering you, I want to be there for you. The pendant will glow once you've activated the magics so I'll always know when you want to talk."

"Thank you, Bog."

"You're welcome, Marianne. You're my best friend. You mean a lot to me." Marianne could feel her cheeks get warm. She smiled. Bog cleared his throat. "Anyway, it's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"Alright. Have a good night, Marianne."

"Good night, Bog.

The next morning, Marianne asked Dawn to meet her in private. They met up in the library, and Marianne took out the pendant. Dawn oohed at it.

"Marianne, it's so pretty! Did Roland give it to you?"

"No, Bog did. I just got it last night. He made it too!"

"Really? Aww, how sweet of him!"

"That's not even the best part." Dawn gave Marianne a quizzical look. Marianne held up a finger, signaling Dawn to wait and watch. She put her hand over the pendant and counted to three.

"Voche Distaram." The pendant lit up, shining with red light. Dawn gasped.

"It's magic?!" she asked excitedly.

"It's magic," Marianne replied. "Bog enchanted it so now we can talk whenever we want!"

"I want to talk to Boggy!"

"Hold on a moment," Marianne brought the pendant close to her mouth. "Bog? Are you there?" There was a moment of silence. "Bog?" After another moment, the sisters heard the sound of Bog's groggy voice.

"Marianne?" He asked sleepily. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Bog, it's, like, seven."

"Like I said, early." The two women laughed.

"I'm showing Dawn the pendant. She really wants a chance to talk to you." Marianne handed the pendant to Dawn.

"Hi, Boggy!" Dawn said cheerfully. "Sorry if we woke you up."

"That's alright," Bog replied. "I have to get up in an hour anyway."

"Oh, this is so neat! I can't believe I'm actually talking to you right now! Oh my gosh, I have _so_ much to tell you!"

"Do you now?"

"This wedding has been the craziest thing we've ever had to plan here. I'm sure you've already heard about most of our hassles from Marianne."

"She might have informed me of some troubles in her letters, yes."

"I'll give you two some privacy." Marianne chuckled as she headed out of the library. "Find me in the dining room when you're done!"

"Will do, Sis!" Dawn waited until Marianne was completely out of view. "Okay. She's gone. How are you holding up, Boggy?"

"I…what do you mean?"

"Bog, you know what I mean." Bog let out a sigh.

"I've been doing better. Just taking everything one day at a time. I will admit it's nice to hear her voice again."

"She misses you a lot, Boggy."

"I miss her too. Believe me, if I could I would go to Summerfaire in a heartbeat, but…I just don't think I'm ready quite yet."

"I understand. And honestly, I'm glad you're putting yourself first in this case. I don't want you to see you get hurt even more."

"Thank you, Dawn." Bog paused for a moment. "So are things really that bad between her and Roland?"

"I'm not going to lie, I'm worried for them. I'm sure Marianne's told you they've been fighting. If there's one thing Roland knows how to wield well, it's guilt."

"That's not good."

"No, it's not. It just seems like he doesn't care about talking with Marianne. Has he always been like this?"

"On the contrary, Roland cares a great deal, I'm just not sure if it's about the right things."

"I wish you could talk some sense into him. You've given Marianne some good advice, and she's really taken it to heart, but it's just getting Roland to open up that's the hard part." Dawn paused. "Hey, can I confess something?"

"What?"

"I'm not sure if Roland loves Marianne as much as she loves him."

"You don't?"

"I can't really say I know for sure, since I'm not Roland, but I just have a feeling in my gut. Marianne's just so intent on making their relationship work and Roland just…isn't."

"He's not the kind of guy to admit his faults."

"Well he had better start owning up to them and start communicating with Marianne, or I don't know if we'll have a double wedding anymore."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just appreciate you listening."

"I need to start charging you people or something." Dawn giggled.

"I'd suggest one hundred gold an hour! But seriously, thank you. Mainly for being there for Marianne. It's gotten her through some really tough days. And if you ever need to talk, I'm more than happy to listen."

"I appreciate it, Dawn, but I think I just need time."

"Please, it's no trouble at all! And this is such an amazing gift! I have a feeling Marianne's going to be a lot happier from here on out."

Over the next several weeks, as the wedding slowly came to fruition, Bog and Marianne chatted nearly every day. They would spend hours talking about everything and nothing. Being able to speak so freely with Bog had greatly improved Marianne's mood. It didn't take long for Roland to notice the change in Marianne's attitude. He had initially thought Marianne had finally let the whole 'we need to talk about us' thing drop, but then he noticed how she would sneak off for hours at a time. She was also wearing a necklace he didn't recognize. He was growing concerned.

One night, Roland headed over to Marianne's room. He could hear the faint sound of her laughter. His heart nearly stopped when he heard another voice laugh as well. A man's voice. Trying his best to remain calm, Roland knocked on Marianne's door. The laughter went silent, followed by the sound of some shifting.

"Come in!" he finally heard Marianne say. Roland opened the door and saw Marianne sitting in bed, book in hand. "Oh! Hi, Roland! What brings you here at this hour?"

"Is it a crime for me to visit my fiancé?" Roland replied, stepping inside the room. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, just reading."

"I heard you laughing."

"Yep. Funny passage is all."

"Care to share?"

"Uh…Nah, it wasn't that funny." Roland's eyes narrowed. Marianne smiled nervously. He stepped up to the bed and sat down beside her. He noticed she was still wearing the pendant. Roland quickly reached for it before she could react.

"My, isn't this pretty?" he noted as he rotated the ruby in his fingers. "Where did you get this?"

"Um…Bog made it for me." Marianne admitted. Roland bit the inside of his cheek upon hearing the name.

"Oh. Did he now? For what, may I ask?"

"It's an early wedding gift. He was so excited to show me he just couldn't wait! Heh."

"I see. Does it do anything?"

"W-what makes you say that?"

"Well, Bog is a magician, isn't he? He's bound to have some magical trinkets."

"Nope! Just an ordinary pendant."

"Hmm." Roland could have sworn there was a faint light coming from the ruby. He let the pendant drop. "Marianne, have I done something to offend you?"

"What? What brought this on?"

"It's just that I haven't seen you around that often. Normally we'd bump into each other at least once, but lately I've yet to do that. You…you aren't avoiding me, are you?"

"No! Not at all! I guess I've just been so busy occupying myself I didn't really notice."

"Apparently." Roland shifted his jaw in thought. "Tell me, has Bog made any plans to visit Summerfaire soon?"

"No, he's still in Winterblood. He's already made it clear that he can't make it until the wedding."

"Do you two still write?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Because I've noticed you haven't made your usual trip to the post office lately." The color in Marianne's face drained.

"I-I just haven't had any time recently, that's all!" Marianne replied quickly. "You know, with the wedding being in a couple of weeks."

"Of course. I was just curious." Roland put his hand over Marianne's. "Marianne, I know things have been stressful between us lately, but please try and remember, everything I'm doing I'm doing for you. I'm trying to put in all that I can to make the most cherished day of your life more special than you can imagine. And I promise you, once we are wed, I will have more than enough time for you and you alone. I promise I will strive to make you the happiest woman alive. So, please, bear with me until then?" Marianne's face softened.

"Roland…" Marianne wrapped her fingers around his. "Alright. If that's what it takes, I'll do my best to be patient." Roland smiled.

"Thank you, Marianne." He leaned in and kissed her. "I'll leave you to your book." Roland stood up and headed out of Marianne's room. "Sleep well, my little buttercup." He closed the door behind him. Marianne waited until she heard his footsteps leave to let out a loud breath.

"How much of that did you hear?" Marianne asked.

"Every word." Bog replied.

"I really thought he was onto us."

"Marianne, you don't need to hide this from him. I'm sure Roland won't care that you're talking to me."

"You're kidding, right? Roland is convinced you're the reason things have been so rocky between us. No, if he found out, we'd just end up fighting again. It's better if he doesn't know."

"I don't agree, but it is your decision."

"Thanks for understanding."

"What else am I going to do? It's not like I can just hop over to Summerfaire and tell him myself."

"You could."

"Marianne…"

"I'm sorry. I know I should really just let it go, but I just miss being with you so much! I miss spending time with you, I miss going out with you, I miss the way you would hold me, I-" Marianne stopped herself short when she realized what she had just said.

"The way I-wait, what?" Bog asked, unsure if he had just heard what he thought he had heard.

"Hug! I meant hug! You give great hugs!" Marianne said quickly, her face red.

"Uh…thanks?"

"Yeah…um, the point is I miss you. I miss you a lot. It may be selfish, but I just want to be with my best friend again."

"I know. I miss you, too. My life is significantly emptier without you in it."

"Aww, Bog."

"And…um…I…I miss the way you would hold me, too." Marianne felt a blush crawl up her neck, her entire face getting warm.

"Hey, Bog?"

"Y-yes?"

"I don't care if I'm getting married. You're getting that kiss." Bog let out a laugh.

"We'll see, Tough Girl, we'll see."

"Nope. I'm guaranteeing it right now. The moment you set foot into the palace I'm going to give you the best kiss of your life. I'll tackle you to the ground if I have to!"

"M-Marianne!" Bog stammered. Marianne burst into laughter.

"I wish I could see your face right now! I bet you're red as a beet, aren't you?" she giggled.

"To say the least! Could you at least wait until we're alone to jump me? … Wait, that came out wrong!" Marianne continued to laugh as Bog groaned. "I'm glad one of us is enjoying my utter embarrassment!"

"Bog, you're the best," Marianne managed to say between laughs. She heard Bog chuckle.

"Well, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. Even if I have to make a fool of myself in the process."

"I'll buy you a drink to make up for it."

"Make it two and _maybe_ it'll be able to sate my wounded pride."

"Deal."

"I should let you go. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"You know it."

"Alright. Good night, Marianne."

"Night, Bog." Marianne quietly chanted the spell, then laid down in her bed, still giggling. Bog just made her so happy, she couldn't help but smile every time she thought of him. Then, a feeling of loneliness began to creep its way into her heart. God, how she missed him. She wasn't lying when she said she missed the way he held her, the way he comforted her. She missed his eyes, his smile, his warmth. She missed everything about him.

Marianne curled up and wrapped her arms around her pillow, shamelessly pretending it was Bog. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she squeezed the pillow tight. Was it normal for someone to miss their friend this much? Was it normal for her to long to see his face again? She wanted to feel his arms around her. To touch his face. To kiss his lips.

Marianne buried her face in the pillow. What was she thinking?! She was engaged! Now certainly wasn't the time to entertain the idea that she had feelings for Bog! Maybe she was just lonely, she figured. Yes, that must be it. She was simply longing for companionship she currently wasn't getting from Roland. Surely these thoughts would cease after the wedding, right? Doubt flooded Marianne's mind. Why else would she pretend she was in Bog's arms right now and not Roland's? Marianne let out a groan, completely unsure of what she was feeling.

Marianne held up her pendant, staring at her reflection in the ruby. The tears had fallen from her eyes, tracing her cheeks. She pressed the ruby to her mouth, kissing it hard.

"I miss you, Bog," she whispered.

It didn't take long for Dawn to take notice of the change in Marianne's behavior. She seemed lost in thought, unfocused, and always a little sad. Two days before the wedding rehearsal, Dawn decided to confront her sister. She found Marianne in the library, mindlessly skimming over books.

"Hey, Marianne!" Dawn said cheerfully. Marianne looked up from the bookshelf.

"Hey, Dawn." Marianne replied quietly. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had some time to talk."

"Sure. What about?"

"Well, the wedding rehearsal is the day after tomorrow. Are you excited?" Marianne just smiled weakly.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I am." Dawn pursed her lips.

"I couldn't help but notice you've been a little distracted lately. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! … No, no it's not."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marianne let out a breath and nodded. Dawn took her sister's hand and sat her down in a reading chair. "So, tell me what's going on."

"I just miss Bog. It's been really nice being able to talk to him, but I would prefer he was here in person. Is it weird that I want that?"

"No, not at all. You and him are, like, best friends, right? It's not surprising you'd want to be in his company. Goodness knows I'm the same way with Sunny."

"Yeah, but, it's…a little different."

"What do you mean?" Marianne bit her lip.

"Dawn, how do you know you're in love with Sunny?"

"He makes me happy. We enjoy each other's company. It helps that we're also best friends. Sure, we have our disagreements, but we work through them together, doing our best to talk it out. If one of us messes up, we apologize for it. We respect each other. We love each other. That's how I know I'm in love with him."

"Did you always know?"

"I'm not saying it happened overnight. It took time. We've been through a lot together, after all." Marianne nodded. "Why do you ask?" Marianne blushed hard.

"J-just curious." Dawn put a hand over Marianne's.

"Marianne, it's okay to doubt, you know," she assured.

"But the wedding is in three days! I'm supposed to be marrying the love of my life! What does it say about me if I'm having doubts now?!"

"It says that maybe you need to listen to your heart a little closer."

"I don't know. My heart is a jumbled mess right now."

"A heart in love often is. My advice? Look at your options, and go for the one that will make you happiest. That's really all you can do."

"Okay. I…I'll keep that in mind. Right now, I think I just need some time to myself."

"Of course. Don't hesitate to grab my ear if you want to talk some more."

"I will. Thanks, Dawn."

The night sky was darker than usual. Normally it would have been illuminated by the soft glow of the moon, but tonight it was basked in a deep, dark red. Revek stared up at the lunar eclipse through the window of his bookshop. This was it, he thought to himself.

Bog had just finished drawing the summoning circle on the shop floor. Stuff and Thang were lighting the candles that surrounded the circle. Bog dusted his hands clean of chalk.

"All done, Master Kaiser," Bog said.

"Good. Get the princess's hair." With a nod, Bog headed upstairs, taking a small wooden box from one of the tables. He opened it, carefully removing the handkerchief that held Dawn's hair. He headed back down the stairs, stepping over the chalk lines in the floor. He unwrapped the handkerchief and delicately placed the lock of hair in the center of the circle. Bog quickly stepped back, picking up Stuff and Thang and putting them on the counter.

"That looks correct," Thang said, comparing the circle to the diagram in Revek's book.

"And the moon is in place," Stuff added.

"We're ready when you are, Master Kaiser," Bog said. Revek stared up at the moon one more time, before turning towards the circle.

"Stand back. Things are going to get a little heated." Revek warned as he held his withered hands in front of him. He began to chant an incantation in a low voice, and the flames of the candles began to dance. Bog stepped back when the flames began to grow, quickly melting the candles away. The moment the flames hit the chalk lines, they shot up towards the ceiling, following the pattern of the summoning circle. The fire began to concentrate into the circle's center, setting the lock of hair ablaze. A figure began to emerge from the billowing smoke. The fire began to die down, and a black, horned shadow emerged from the circle.

"Well, well, well," the figure said, it's voice low and deep, "What do we have here?"

"Hello, Cedrick." Revek said calmly.

"Hello yourself, Revek. You've certainly looked better. Care to tell me why you've summoned me here?"

"Master Kaiser, why did this thing call you 'Revek'?" Bog asked.

"Silence, boy!" Revek snapped. He turned back to Cedrick. "I've come for my sorcery talisman. It had been stolen from me twelve years ago, but I know you can summon it at will. I humbly request it back." Cedrick let out a deep laugh. With a wave of his hand, he summoned a black, glass talisman with a horned skull carved into it.

"And what will you give me in return, hmm?" Cedrick asked coyly.

"The contract is still binding, Cedrick. You will have my soul."

"Very well, if that's the best you can do." Cedrick tossed the talisman to Revek, who reached out and caught it. "Just don't lose it again. Next time I won't be so forgiving." Cedrick twirled, and in a puff of smoke, disappeared. Revek held the talisman lovingly. If he had lips they would surely be curled into a wicked grin right now. He looked up just in time to see a green flame fly towards him. Revek summoned a wall of energy and blocked the shot. He saw Bog standing at the ready, another flame in his hand.

"What's going on?!" Bog snarled. Revek quietly chuckled.

"Come on, Bog. You're a smart lad. Surely you've figured it out by now. Why else would you attack me so suddenly?"

"You…you lied to me. You were Revek the dark sorcerer the whole time! You lied to me!"

"Of course I lied to you! How else would I have convinced you to sign on as my apprentice? I've been stuck in this miserable state for twelve long years because my curse was incomplete! Not one, but two Edelweisses still live! Well, that changes tonight."

"Why did you need me?"

"Look at me, Bog. I'm a living corpse. You at least have the benefit of being alive. I needed someone to act as my extension to the outside world. That's when you came into the picture: a little nobody with a natural affinity to magic. You were the perfect candidate." Bog threw another flame, which Revek easily blocked.

"I won't let you near those girls!" Bog shouted. Revek let out a laugh.

"That's right, you're rather fond of one of them, aren't you? Marianne, was it?" Bog clenched his teeth together. "Oh, don't worry, you'll see her again tonight. I made a promise after all, didn't I?" Revek held up the talisman, and disappeared in a purple flash. Bog looked around the room, unsure of where Revek could have gone. He stepped carefully, listening for any signs of movement. Then, he heard a sharp whooshing sound come from behind him. Bog turned around, only to have the white tendons of Revek's hands wrap around his throat. Revek was standing in a portal, a large tear in the very air. Revek began to drag Bog into the portal. "Come, Bog!" he said cheerfully. "We've a wedding to attend!" He pulled Bog into the portal, and the two disappeared, leaving Stuff and Thang calling out for Bog.

The ballroom was decorated in white and gold, and filled with flowers of various shades of pink. Chairs lined the ballroom floor, all filled with guests. Plum stood at the front of the ballroom in a lavender gown, reading the marriage vows. Marianne, in the dress she hated, stood in front of Plum, her hands being held by Roland. She would look over his shoulder and catch a glimpse of Dawn and Sunny, who stood beside them. Dawn looked positively radiant in her gown. Her wedding dress was light and wispy, decorated with lace flowers. It swept past her legs and flowed softly down to the floor. Her long veil was held in her hair by a silver tiara. Dawn looked happily at Sunny, who was dressed in a white version of the outfit he wore at Marianne's ball. Though she couldn't see Sunny's face, she knew it was the same as Dawn's: full of love.

Marianne looked out into the crowd, searching for the tallest man she knew. She hoped to God above she would spot him, uncomfortably squeezed into a chair that was simply too small for him. Marianne giggled at the thought. But she didn't see him. She didn't see Bog anywhere. Had something happened? Was he alright? Questions zoomed back and forth in her mind.

"Marianne?" Marianne's attention snapped back at the sound of her name. Plum and Roland were staring at her. "Marianne, it's your turn to accept the vows," Roland whispered to her.

"I…" Marianne looked back out. He still wasn't there. Marianne could feel tears forming in her eyes. All she wanted was to see Bog. She could care less about anything else right now. He was what she wanted. He was what she needed. He was what made her happiest. Marianne let Roland's hands go. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." Marianne picked up the skirt of her dress and rushed back down the aisle, ignoring the sound of gasps and whispers as she passed the guests.

Marianne headed into the garden, ripping the veil out of her hair. She threw it aside and sat on the ground, letting her tears fall. She didn't look up when she heard Dawn call out her name. Running as best she could in heels, Dawn headed over to Marianne, followed by Roland and Sunny. Dawn knelt down.

"Marianne, what happened?" Dawn asked.

"I'm sorry, Dawn, but I can't do this. I can't get married," Marianne replied.

"What?" Roland exclaimed. "Marianne, what has gotten into you?"

"I'm just not ready for this! I have so many unresolved feelings and doubts! Nothing is certain right now! I just can't go through with this! I'm sorry, Roland, but the wedding is off."

"Marianne, buttercup, this is just the nerves talking. Every bride gets the wedding jitters, it's completely natural! You just have to power through them, and once the ceremony's over, you'll feel right as rain!"

"I said no!"

"Marianne, _please_ , just trust me on this."

"Oh, _now_ you want to talk about trust?! What about all the other times I've tried to talk to you?! You've done nothing but push me aside, ignoring the problems of our relationship!"

"Darling, we don't have any problems!"

"Yes we do! I can't be open with you, you constantly judge me and make me feel inadequate, and worst of all, you tried to break me apart from my best friend! How can I trust you after all that?!"

"Marianne-"

"And you know what? Looking back on all this now, I don't think I love you anymore! Hell, I don't know if I loved you at all!"

"That's fine! There's nothing wrong with that! People who don't love each other get married all the time! Why do you think I'm marrying you?" Marianne's eyes went wide. Dawn let out a loud gasp and Sunny covered his mouth in shock. A look of horror spread across Roland's face as he realized what he had just said.

"You…you don't love me?" Marianne's anger flared. "You were going to marry me and you didn't even love me?!"

"N-now, Marianne, I might have been a little hasty with my words, but-"

"YOU SON OF A-" Marianne let out a cry of rage and tackled Roland to the ground. She threw the first punch straight into his jaw. "I WAS GOING TO MARRY YOU!" Another punch. "I WAS GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU!"A third punch. "AND ALL THIS TIME YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME!" Sunny hooked his arms under Marianne's and pulled her back from Roland.

"Marianne, that's enough!" Sunny shouted. Tears of anger flowed from her eyes. Roland sat up, spitting blood from his mouth. It stained his white suit.

"I can't believe I was going to throw my life away on a shallow, pig-headed, jerk like you!" Marianne exclaimed. She pushed herself out of Sunny's grip and ripped the ring off her finger. She motioned to throw it, when Roland held a hand up.

"It's not mine!" he said quickly. "It's Bog's!" Marianne stopped, her arm in the air.

"Bog's?" she asked.

"Bog got the ring for you. He was…ow…he was going to give it to you the night of the ball. I…I stole it from him." Marianne brought her arm down and stared at the ring. This whole time, she had been wearing Bog's ring. He cared for her, but put his feelings aside because Marianne thought she was in love with Roland. He put being her friend first, even if it broke his heart to do so. Marianne held the ring tight.

"I'm an idiot," she muttered as she slipped it back onto her finger. How could she have been so blind? So shallow? She chose Roland's good looks over Bog's heart. And now she was filled with regret. She shot a glare at Roland. Roland recoiled back, expecting another hit. Marianne simply walked over to Dawn and took her hands. "I'm so sorry, Dawn. I ruined your wedding because of my stupidity."

"Not really," Dawn said with a shrug. "It just got interrupted for a moment. We just have to go back in and finish our vows."

"Honestly, Marianne, it could have been a lot worse," Sunny added with a chuckle.

"You two are handling this remarkably well," Roland said, holding his jaw.

"Roland, shut up," Dawn, Sunny, and Marianne said together.

"Come on, let's go back in and get you two married," Marianne said with a smile. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice came from the garden.

"Ah, good. I was worried I would miss the ceremony," The four looked around, trying to determine the source of the voice. A strange figure emerged from the shadows, covered in a dark cloak.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked.

"Why Princess Dawn! Look at how lovely you've grown. Time has surely been in your favor," the figure snickered. Sunny stood in front of Dawn, determined to protect her. "And the Autumnsun prince! Still the runt of the litter, I see." The figure stepped up to Marianne, dark eyes staring at her. "And you must be Marianne, the lost princess. Bog's told me all about you." Marianne's eyebrows shot up.

"How do you know Bog?" she asked cautiously.

"I taught the boy everything he knows! I am his magic master, Master Kaiser. Though, you and your sister know me by a different name." Marianne's eyes widened as the figure stepped into the moonlight. His skin was red and shriveled, teeth exposed from the lack of lips. Black pits served as his eyes, a tiny glimmer of light coming from the sockets. Dawn let out a horrified gasp. Something in Marianne's mind clicked.

"A man in red," she said.

"Last seen at a ball celebrating our lovely couple's engagement."

"A curse."

"One that was bound to send you all to death, remember?!" The figure summoned two arches of lightning down from the sky into his hands.

"Revek," Marianne growled.

"At your service," Revek sneered, bowing before Marianne.

"Sunny, get Dawn out of here!" Marianne demanded, gesturing him to go.

"Oh, but we're just getting started! It would be a shame if your sister missed out on all the fun!" Revek threw his hands into the air. A wall of flame erupted from the ground below, blocking the entrance into the ballroom. Screams of confusion and fear rang out from the ballroom, followed my the scurry of panicked feet.

"What do you want with us?!" Dawn asked, tears in her eyes.

"What I want is very simple, my dear. I want you and your sister to die!" Marianne bolted in front of Dawn.

"I won't let you lay a hand on her!" she shouted.

"Yes, you always were so protective of your baby sister," Revek remarked. "However, I have something that might change your mind." Revek held up a black talisman. It began to glow purple, and a tear in the very air above their heads appeared. Bog fell through the portal, landing hard on his stomach. He let out a grunt of pain. Marianne gasped.

"Bog!" she cried.

"Marianne…" Bog said weakly. He motioned to move, but Revek shot a bolt of lightning into Bog's back. He screamed, and collapsed back onto the ground. Marianne stepped towards Bog, but Revek tsked at her.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't move if I were you, Princess. I might not be so gentle with the next one." Marianne glared.

"What do you want?!"

"Didn't you hear me? I want you and your sister dead! With you both gone, my curse will finally be complete, and I can pass into the next world!"

"I hope you don't expect us to just up and die, do you?"

"No, a stubborn girl like you needs some persuasion. So, Princess Marianne, I offer you this: either forfeit your life to me, or I kill Bog."

"Marianne, don't!" Bog called out, gripping his side.

"The choice is yours, Princess."

"What about my sister?" Marianne asked. "I'm not going to see her get hurt either!"

"Your sister is an entirely different issue, girl! We're talking about your life right now, not hers!" Marianne opened her mouth to protest, but noticed Roland in the corner of her eye. He was sneaking up behind Revek. Roland put a finger to his bloodied lips. Marianne kept her eyes on Revek. She had to keep him busy somehow.

"You made this curse, didn't you?" Marianne said. "Why don't we make a deal?"

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?" Revek asked.

"Transfer the cursed magic on Dawn to me. That way you won't have to kill her. If you do this, I'll forfeit my life."

"Marianne, no!" Dawn cried out. Revek chuckled.

"I'd say that's a fair trade. You have a deal, Princess."

"Marianne, wait! You don't have to do this!" Bog shouted. Marianne looked down at him. He was leaning on his hip. "Let me take the curse!"

"What?! Absolutely not!" Marianne protested.

"Please, Marianne! You don't need to die! Let me take your place!"

"Bog, no!"

"Please!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I love you!" Marianne's eyes went wide. Bog looked up at her with desperate eyes. "I…I love you, Marianne. I've been in love with you. I should have told you, but you were just so happy with Roland, I didn't want to ruin that for you. So, I kept it to myself. But I never stopped loving you, not for an instant. I can't bear the thought of losing you. My life would be incomplete without you, even if we're just friends. That's more than enough for me as long as you're still a part of my life. So, please, let me do this for you."

"Bog…" Marianne closed her eyes. She looked back at Revek. "Do it, Revek. Transfer the curse to me."

"NO!" Bog yelled. Revek kicked Bog's side.

"That's quite enough out of you," He held the talisman out. "Say your final goodbyes, Princess, you won't be getting any second chances." The talisman began to glow. Suddenly, Roland hooked his arms around Revek's, pulling him back from Bog. Bog quickly got up, straining himself to stand straight. Revek tried to wriggle out of Roland's grip, but Roland held tight. Revek let out a roar of frustration, and a purple energy shot from his body, sending Roland flying back. Revek turned to Roland, summoning another bolt of lightning. He fired it at Roland, only to have it be absorbed by a wall of green energy. Revek turned around and saw Bog with his hand outstretched, the ring on his finger glowing.

"I'm not letting you hurt anyone!" Bog shouted, his breathing a little labored.

"You have a death wish, do you, boy?! Fine! Then you'll die first!" Revek stepped back and fired two beams of energy at Bog. Bog quickly blocked them with his magic, then threw a ball of fire at Revek. Revek blocked the fireball, only to see Bog running full force towards him, sending a fist into his chin. Revek faltered back, and Bog shot another fireball directly into his chest. Revek shook off the flames, and shot another bolt at Bog. Bog summoned a barrier in front of him, blocking the lightning. Revek kept the pressure up, preventing Bog from making another attack.

"We need to do something!" Marianne shouted, watching the two sorcerers fight.

"Revek's talisman!" Sunny exclaimed, "It looks like it's the source of his magic! If we destroy that, Bog might have a fighting chance!"

"But how do we get it?"

"I'll do it," Roland piped up, "While he's busy with Bog, I'll try and grab the talisman."

"Roland are you crazy?! You could get killed!" Marianne replied.

"It's the least I can do for putting you and Bog through this whole mess. Besides, someone's gotta save your boyfriend. Just keep yourselves open!" Before Marianne could protest, Roland ran towards the fight, doing his best to avoid the magical projectiles the two sorcerers threw at one another.

Bog kept up his barrier against Revek's lightning, but could feel his energy draining from him. He spotted Roland running towards Revek.

"Roland!" Bog shouted. Revek turned around, giving Bog the chance to hit him hard with a fireball. The blow sent Revek stumbling back, and Roland ran forward and snatched the talisman out of Revek's hand. Revek let out a cry, aiming a lightning attack at Roland. Bog ran forward, pushing Roland out of the way, taking the brunt of the hit. He flew back, hitting the ground a few times before landing hard on his back.

Roland threw the talisman as far as he could, letting Revek run into him in an attempt to gain back the talisman. Sunny caught it, and threw it to Dawn. Dawn threw the talisman down hard on the ground, causing it to crack slightly. A purple light began to spill from the talisman.

"No!" Revek shouted.

"This is for Bog!" Marianne shouted, stomping her shoe down on the talisman. It cracked again, more light spilling out.

"This is for our family!" Dawn yelled, taking her turn to crush the talisman under her heel.

"Give it back you brats!" Revek demanded, running towards the two sisters.

"And this-" Marianne said.

"-This is for you!" Dawn finished.

"Say goodbye!" this sisters shouted, bringing their feet down onto the talisman together, causing it to shatter. An explosion of light appeared, sending the sisters stumbling back. A column of flame shot up through the ground, surrounding Revek. He screamed as the flames wrapped themselves around his body, tearing the last bits of flesh off his bones. The flames disappeared, leaving nothing but Revek's skeleton. The skeleton convulsed, and turned to ash, which was quickly swept away by the wind.

Dawn and Marianne looked at each other, their hair swept back, dresses a little singed. A purple glow rose from the sisters, and slowly faded away. The curse was gone. They hugged, happy the danger had finally passed. Suddenly, Marianne let out a gasp.

"Bog!" she cried, and quickly ran to his side. He was on his back, a giant scorch mark on his shirt. Marianne knelt down by his side, taking his face into her hands. "Bog! Bog, can you hear me?" Bog didn't stir, his eyes still shut. Marianne patted his cheek. "Come on, Bog, wake up! Wake up! You can't leave me like this!" Marianne stared down at him, her eyes wet with tears. She leaned down, pressing her forehead against his. "Please, Bog," she whispered, her voice faltering. "Please come back to me." She heard a groan come from the pit of his throat. Marianne sat up, seeing Bog's eyes flutter, clearly in pain. "BOG!" She threw her arms around his neck, landing on top of him.

"OW!" Bog yelped. Marianne, realizing she was hurting him, quickly backed off, giving him some space.

"Sorry," she muttered. She stood up, and helped Bog to his feet.

"Ow, ow, ow," he winced. He leaned against Marianne's shoulder as Dawn, Sunny, and Roland ran up to the two.

"Oh, Boggy, you're alright!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That's…a bit of an overstatement," Bog mumbled.

"You didn't have to take that hit for me," Roland said.

"A 'thank you' might be nice," Bog chuckled.

"…Thank you, Bog."

"Yeah, well, you're a pain in the butt, Roland, but I couldn't just let you die."

"I'm going to guess you didn't know your master was a dark sorcerer intent on killing Dawn and Marianne, did you?" Sunny asked.

"Not until tonight. You think you know someone." Bog tried to laugh, but just ended up in more pain.

"Alright, that's enough out of you," Marianne said with a smile. "We need to get you treated for these wounds stat."

"Yes, ma'am," Bog managed to say before passing out.

Bog felt a hand stroke his hair back. He opened his eyes, and saw Marianne sitting by his side.

"Good. You're awake," she said with a smile. Bog shifted his body. He could feel the bandages that wrapped his torso, and the blanket that covered him. He looked around the room. He recognized it as Marianne's bedroom.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Only a few hours," Marianne replied. "The doctor put a salve over your burns and wrapped them up. I told him you'll probably just heal them magically afterwards, but he still recommended we apply the salve twice a day."

"Fair enough." Marianne reached down and took his hand into hers, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

"Mean what?"

"When you said you loved me."

"Every word." He paused for a moment. "That's…not going to ruin anything, is it?"

"On the contrary, I'm honestly relieved to hear it."

"You are?"

"It made sorting out my feelings so much easier." Marianne smiled down at Bog. "I love you, too." Bog's eyes went wide.

"You…what?"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I'm sorry I broke your heart in the process. I was so caught up in something so superficial, I failed to see what really mattered. Who really mattered." She placed her hand on his jaw, fingers rubbing over his stubble. "Roland told me about the ring. I'm so sorry he did that to you. I'm sorry I never noticed. Some friend I've been, huh?"

"Marianne-" She shushed him.

"Let me finish. I'm not telling you this because I expect to be forgiven, and I'm not telling you this because I feel pity for you. I'm telling you this because I need to be honest with you, and myself." She leaned over him, and gently kissed his cheek. "I love you, Bog." Bog's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. It seemed too good to be true. But there she was, sitting over him, hand on his face, confessing her love for him. It was an overwhelming sensation. Bog put his hand over hers.

"Do you mean it?" he asked.

"Every word." Tears began to fill Bog's eyes.

"I love you, Marianne," he said. "But this is going to take some getting used to. My heart still needs to heal. I've been hurt, and this pain isn't going to just magically go away. Honestly, I'm not sure I believe you just yet. I have so many doubts and so little faith in myself, I keep expecting to wake up any moment now. What I need is time; time for myself."

"I understand." Marianne replied with a nod. "But know that I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

"Thank you. That…that means a lot to hear." There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Hey, Bog?"

"Yes?"

"Can I give you that kiss now?" Bog laughed.

"No! Sorry, Tough Girl, but you have to earn that right." Marianne frowned, giving Bog a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Tease."

Dawn and Sunny's wedding was pushed back a week in order to reorganize the ceremony and the reception. When the day finally came, Marianne had the honor of walking Dawn down the aisle. Dawn and Sunny were finally wed, and the entire kingdom celebrated. Bog was able to attend the wedding as well, despite still being a little sore. He and Marianne sat together, occasionally holding hands.

 _Three years later…_

"Bog, honey, you need to relax!" Griselda said. Bog was pacing in front of the mirror, constantly readjusting his attire. He wore a white, neck high coat lined with gold buttons. A red sash crossed over his chest, and golden, tasseled shoulder pads lined the shoulders of his coat. His pants matched his coat, and his black shoes had been polished to a shine. A gold circlet wrapped around his head, a green emerald in the center.

"Yes, Master Bog, you'll just get yourself into a fluster!" Thang said.

"Besides, you look fine! No point in fixing what isn't broken," Stuff added.

"I know, I know!" Bog let out a breath. "I just can't believe this is happening. Who would of thought that I, of all people, would be marrying into royalty!"

"Oh forget about that!" Griselda said. "What matters is that you're marrying the woman you love! Isn't that more important?"

"Yeah, it is," Bog agreed, sighing contently. He checked himself in the mirror one more time. He was getting married. The idea was still so foreign to him. A knock came from the door.

"Bog?" he heard Sunny call out. "It's time."

"Okay, okay. I can do this." He turned to his mother. "Well, this is it. Your son's finally getting married. Criteria met. I hope you pass on safely to the afterlife, Mum."

"Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily, young man! I was thinking about sticking around for the grandkids, see how many you two can pop out!"

"Mum!" Bog groaned. Griselda chuckled.

Bog stood at the front of the ballroom beside Plum and Sunny. The ballroom was filled with daisies, lilies, and a few unique blue flowers that had been found in the gardens. The windows were draped with cloths of deep purple, and small glowing orbs floated near the top of the ceiling.

Bog gulped, twiddling his thumbs. To say he was nervous was an understatement. But he was also excited. He looked up when the doors to the ballroom from the garden opened up. Imp trotted down the aisle, carrying a basket of flower petals in his mouth. The petals spilled out onto the floor. After Imp were Dawn and Marianne, arm in arm. Dawn was in a baby blue, high-waisted dress that comfortably fit over her pregnant belly. A crown of flowers decorated her hair. Bog's jaw dropped when he saw Marianne in her wedding gown. The dress was sleek and well fitting to her figure, the skirt draping gently over her legs. Her sleeves were lace and see through, snug on her arms. Her long veil was attached to her hair through a silver circlet.

Marianne smiled excitedly at Bog, and his heart melted. Dawn and Marianne walked down the aisle together, guests standing at attention for the bride. Once they reached the front of the ballroom, Dawn let her sister go, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Marianne stepped up to Bog, holding her hands out for him. He took them, and got lost in the amber of her eyes. Plum began to read off the wedding vows.

"So, this is it." Marianne whispered. "After three years of dodging me, I finally get to kiss you."

"What can I say? I'm worth the wait," Bog replied, a smile on his face.

"Yes, you are." Marianne agreed, holding his hands tight.

Sunny and Dawn handed the couple their rings, and they proceeded to slip them onto each other's fingers.

"Do you, Princess Marianne of Summerfaire, take Bog to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Plum asked.

"I do." Marianne said, beaming.

"And do you, Bog, take Princess Marianne of Summerfaire to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Bog held Marianne's hands tight.

"I do." he said.

"Then by the power vested in me as Queen of Summerfaire, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the-" Bog very suddenly pulled Marianne into him, kissing her passionately. Marianne, taken aback for a moment, leaned into the kiss, moving her mouth over Bog's. She wrapped her arms around Bog's neck. Bog's arms went around her waist and he picked her up, deepening the kiss. The crowd of guests applauded. When the two finally separated, Bog put Marianne back down.

"Wow!" Marianne laughed. "You just couldn't wait, could you?"

"Well, it is my first kiss," Bog replied with a grin.

"And this one's kiss number two,"

"Whoa!" Bog exclaimed. Marianne had pulled Bog into a dip, leaning his body against her knee. They kissed again, Bog running a hand through Marianne's hair. They separated, big goofy smiles on their faces. Marianne then hooked her arm under Bog's knees and picked him up off the ground bridal style.

"Ah! Marianne! Put me down!" Bog said, holding onto his wife as tight as he could. Marianne just laughed and spun in a circle, giving Bog a quick kiss before putting him back onto his feet. Bog laughed as well, taking Marianne's hand and leading her out of the ballroom into the garden, where they would have their first dance. It was a perfect beginning.


End file.
